


Nuestro "te odio"

by Limiale



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limiale/pseuds/Limiale
Summary: AU/YUZUVIERTodo comenzó en su cumpleaños número seis, cuando un aburrido payaso generó que se involucrará en un terrible juego. Pronto se encontró conociendo a la persona más odiosa de su vida. Y desde ese preciso momento, se juró odiarlo con toda su alma.Pero,  ¿qué hacer cuando el corazón parece no querer lo mismo? ¿Qué hacer cuando los sentimientos parecen despertar con una mirada, una caricia o una palabra?Porque con el tiempo, el "te odio" comienza a tomar otro significado... ¿verdad?





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a tod@s! Si llegaste aquí es porque le diste una oportunidad a este fic. Me alegro muchísimo de eso :)  
> Pero tengo que advertirte, que este fic es un AU (Universo Alterno), por lo tanto no estará enfocado en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo como tema principal. Además, las personalidades de los personajes están sumamente exageradas, aún así, trate de que las cualidades y rasgos de sus personalidades sigan allí; porque lo escribí pensando en una comedia romántica. También respeté la diferencia de edad que se llevan entre ellos.  
> Por último, la historia en sus primero capís se centrará en ellos de peques, por eso Javi tiene 10 y Yuzu 6; y Shoma está pequeñito :)  
> ¡Gracias por leer y esperó les guste!

 

Infló sus mofletes a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el entrecejo hasta convertir a sus cejas en una uniceja.

—¡Esto es muy aburrido, Yuzu! —Se quejó a su lado un niño rubio, sentado en un cojín sobre el césped.

—Misha tiene razón. Siento que moriré si ese hombre sigue tratando de hacernos reír —apoyo Nobunari, uno de sus mejores amigos, mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas con dramatismo.

Yuzuru los fulmino con la mirada, aunque estos solo lo ignoraron. Ya sabía que era aburrido, que ese feo payaso era cualquier cosa menos divertido, pero su madre había pensado que era buena idea contratarlo para animar su cumpleaños número seis. Y él, aunque odiaba a los payasos, tuvo que aceptarlo con una gran sonrisa fingida. Después de todo, amaba demasiado a su madre como para contrariarla.

Suspiro frustrado viendo como el tonto hombre con la cara pintada trataba en vano de hacer malabares con tres pelotas, que cayeron al instante en que las lanzó al aire. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado su madre? ¿De verdad venía de una agencia de payasos? Porque parecía que ese tipo estaba ebrio por la forma que hablaba y se movía. Incluso juraba que todo en él olía al licor que solía tomar su padre en ocasiones.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Es la quinta vez que esas pelotas caen! —Se exaspero otro de los niños sentados detrás de él—. ¡Tu payaso nos está aburriendo a todos, gordito!

Yuzuru giró la cabeza al escucharlo.

—Patrick —escupió con odio contenido al verlo.

El muy desgraciado había asistido a su fiesta de cumpleaños a pesar del desagrado mutuo que ambos se tenían. Siendo el hijo del más grande empresario en todo el mundo, Yuzuru vivía rodeado de los hijos de los amigos de su padre. No obstante, esto no significaba que todos le cayeran bien como Nobu y Misha. Habían excepciones como con Patrick Chan, por ejemplo.

—¡No soy gordito! —rugió, enseñando los dientes como si él fuese un gato salvaje.

Al instante de escucharlo, Patrick se tomo del estómago riendo estruendosamente, produciendo que todos los niños, que allí estaban, también lo hicieran. Incluso Misha no pudo evitar hacerlo y Nobu tuvo que morderse los labios para aguantar la risa.

—¡No te rías! —Volvió a exclamar Yuzuru, levantándose del molesto cojín y acomodando su ridículo trajecito de marinero; el cual su madre le había pedido que se colocará—. ¡Tengo los huesos grandecitos, pero no soy gordo!

Los niños volvieron a largarse a reír, mientras Yuzuru se tornaba del color de un tomate. Incluso pudo ver que su hermana mayor también lo hacía y, muy en el fondo de él, se sintió traicionado.

—Claro, gordito —soltó Patrick, limpiándose una lágrima producida de tanto reír—. Pero has algo con el payaso, no lo soportamos más.

El resto de los niños asintieron apoyando la moción.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? —preguntó fastidiado. No es como si él pudiera lograr que el tipo fuese divertido.

—¿No podrías decirle que simplemente se quede en silencio? Ahora ha empezado a cantar y es terrible; parece un perro aullando —pidió Kanako, una amiga de Saya, cubriéndose los oídos.

Bufo molesto al ver a todos esos pares de ojos exigirle silenciosamente que hiciera algo. Y se supone que hoy era su cumpleaños... ¡vaya fiesta estaba teniendo!

Giró y caminó hacia el borracho, cuando llegó observó cómo el hombre sacaba una pequeña botellita de su colorido traje y tomaba unos cuantos tragos de ella para volver a guardarlo.

¿De verdad este era un payaso profesional?

Molesto, otra vez, le pegó una fuerte patada en la espinilla.

—¡Deja de aburrirnos! —vociferó fuertemente, mientras el tipo daba un quejido de dolor y se erguía para acariciar donde Yuzuru le había pegado.

—Me han dicho muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida —habló el payaso parándose con dignidad—. Que me vaya de casa, que soy un bueno para nada, que pague de una vez el alquiler... pero jamás me dijeron que aburría a los demás. —Acomodo su abultado pantalón y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes volver hablar—. Ustedes, niños, no tienen idea del increíble talento que están desperdiciando. Yo no soy un payaso cualquiera, ¡soy un payaso pura sangre! Vengo de una distinguida familia de payasos, y no puedo soportar un público tan desagradecido como ustedes... ¡Me voy! —dicho esto, se fue haciendo sonar sus ruidosos zapatos de luces.

Los niños quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que uno de ellos lo rompió.

—Payado fue —habló una suave voz agarrándole las piernas, Yuzuru enfoco su vista en el pequeño Shoma, quien apenas comenzaba a formular oraciones completas; aunque claro, algunas mal pronunciadas.

—Es: payaso. Y por suerte se fue y nunca volverá —dijo sabiamente tomándole en brazos, mientras Shoma repetía: _"nuna volveda, nuna volveda" ,_ y Yuzuru volvía a corregirle sin éxito.

—Ahora que se marchó ese... extraño sujeto, juguemos a algo —propuso Patrick, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

Las niñas inmediatamente se negaron aludiendo que los niños eran torpes y brutos, y que mejor irían a jugar a las muñecas en la habitación de Saya. Los niños en cambio aceptaron, aunque Yuzuru se abstuvo de dar su opinión hasta no saber de qué juego se trataba. Después de todo, conocía lo suficiente a Chan como para deducir que algo tramaba.

—Habla de una buena vez y dinos de qué se trata ese tonto juego tuyo —ordenó Yuzuru, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole mal.

—Que impaciente eres, gordito —se burló el canadiense y, antes de que el cumpleañero dijese algo más, volvió hablar—. Jugaremos: “ _Te desafío a”._ —Todos lo niños exclamaron sorprendidos y algunos, incluso, entusiasmados.

—¿Ese no es un juego de plebeyos? —preguntó con asombro Misha, dándole uno de los muchos globos, que adornaban el lugar, a Shoma; quien al instante comenzó a jugar con el aún en los brazos de Yuzuru.

—Definitivamente lo es —aseguró Nobu—. Los hijos de Nana siempre lo juegan conmigo. —Nana era su ama de llaves, y tenía dos hijos de la misma edad de Nobunari. Así que él conocía bien aquel juego.

—No pienso jugar un juego de plebeyos —se negó Yuzuru.

Y mucho menos uno como aquel, de solo pensar que clase de desafíos le darían, algo dentro suyo se alertaba.

—¿Tienes miedo? —lo picó Patrick.

Yuzuru lo asesinó con la mirada.

¿Miedo él? ¡Vaya tontería! Él no temía a nada, y mucho menos a un tonto juego de plebeyos. Con esto en mente, acepto. Y pronto el juego comenzó.

Primero fueron desafíos fáciles de cumplir, entre ellos desafiaron a Misha a escalar un árbol del gran jardín de la mansión Hanyu, claro que para éste no fue nada fácil, ya que tenía miedo a las alturas. Luego Nobu tuvo que tragarse una pequeña lagartija, y estuvieron como por media hora intentando que su amigo dejara de toser como un viejo asmático. Pronto los desafíos fueron más intensos y hasta asquerosos, como por ejemplo el pobre Kevin, quien se llevó la peor parte y tuvo que besar a una de las niñas, ganándose una larga lluvia de muñecas _Barbies_ en la cabeza. Y finalmente, era su turno.

Patrick le miró socarronamente mientras pensaba cual sería su desafío, esos minutos Yuzuru deseo de todo corazón que al desgraciado no se le ocurriera desafiarlo a besar a una niña, él no sería tan fuerte como Kevin para soportar tremenda atrocidad. Por este motivo, cuando Chan se dispuso a hablar, él sintió a su corazón detenerse por un segundo.

—Te desafío a... —soltó Patrick lentamente, dándole suspenso al momento— ir al establo y montar un caballo.

Yuzuru sintió que en algún momento se desmayaría, incluso parecía que no podía respirar. Estaba por entrar en una crisis nerviosa cuando noto que era Shoma el causante de que no ingresara oxígeno a su organismo, ya que tenía ambas manitos sobre su nariz, tapándola como si aquello fuese muy divertido.

Yuzuru apartó las manos del infante de su rostro, y entregó al pequeño a Nobu para que éste lo cargase. Ahora ya no tenía ni las fuerzas suficientes para seguir en pie.

Porque si había algo a lo que, de verdad, le temía con todo su ser, era a los caballos. Desde la vez que cayó de uno, cuando era más pequeño, y jugaba con Nobunari y Misha a que eran los tres mosqueteros. Luego de esa traumática experiencia jamás volvió a montar uno, y cada vez que escuchaba el rechinar de los caballos cuando se acercaba al establo sentía un profundo miedo. Así que lo evitaba a toda costa.

—Oye, Patrick, ¿no crees que es demasiado? —intervino Nobu, quien notaba lo tenso que se había puesto su amigo—. A Yuzu le da mied...

—¡Acepto! —exclamó Yuzuru callándole.

Por más miedo que tuviese, jamás dejaría que Patrick se saliese con la suya. Y que lo llame cobarde no era algo que aceptaría. Ya suficiente tenía con el hecho de que lo llame "gordito" cada vez que lo veía. Así que volviendo acomodar su traje, se dispuso a caminar hasta el establo.

Escuchaba los murmullos a su espalda, pero se obligó a no mirar atrás, si lo hacía se iría corriendo a los brazos de Kikuchi como todo un niño miedoso. ¡Y él ya no era un niño! ¡Ya tenía seis años, era todo un hombrecito!

—¡Dadallo, dadallo! —exclamaba detrás suyo Shoma, que parecía divertido con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¡Es caballo, Shoma! —Volvió a corregir pero, como era costumbre, Shoma solo sonrió mientras seguía repitiendo _"dadallo"_. Suspiro y siguió caminando, hasta que sintió como Misha se colocaba a su lado—. Lo haré, Misha. No importa que intentes detenerme, voy a hacerlo.

—En realidad, no iba a detenerte. —Negó con la cabeza su amigo—. Tan solo venía a decirte que si mueres me dejes todos tus videojuegos a mi y no a Nobu. Ya sabes que él no es muy bueno y no le servirían de nada.

—¡Hey! ¡Los videojuegos son míos! —hablo el aludido, indignado por lo que Misha decía.

Y pronto, ambos empezaron una discusión acerca de quién tenía mejores razones para quedarse con sus videojuegos. Yuzuru presionó sus manos en su trajecito y los maldijo en su interior, ¡si esos eran amigos para qué quería enemigos!

Unos pasos más adelante se encontraba el establo, y Yuzuru comenzó a inhalar y expirar profundamente para darse calma. Mientras se repetía mentalmente que nada malo pasaría.

—Bien, ya llegamos —anunció Patrick señalando el temible lugar—. Ya sabes, gordito, solo tienes que entrar y montar uno de ellos, luego sales y seguimos con el juego.

—Ya sé, no tienes que volver a repetirlo —escupió con ira, a la vez que sus amigos venían hasta él y le daban un abrazo grupal, como si esa fuese la última vez que lo veían. Yuzuru les apartó molesto de su lado, pero dejó que el pequeño Shoma le tirara un mechón de su cabello como muestra de aprecio; o al menos así lo interpretó él.

Secó sus manos en su pantalón, cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente. Para luego entrar al establo.

Dentro estaba todo oscuro y olía fatal. Tanteo con las manos las paredes de madera, hasta que dio con un interruptor, y lo prendió al instante, para dejar ver a todos los caballos dentro de su establecido compartimiento. El japonés sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

Pero milagrosamente parecía que todos ellos estaban dormidos, porque estaban recostados y tenían los ojos cerrados.

—¡Vamos, Yuzuru! Tan solo tienes que subirte a uno de ellos y volver a salir. Ni siquiera tienes que hacerlo correr —se dijo en un susurro con la voz temblorosa.

Caminó con lentitud hacia uno de ellos. Uno de crines blancas y color avellana. Quien parecía más pequeño y delgado que el resto, algo que le otorgaba una apariencia más mansa. No obstante, lo que no sabía era que ese caballo, en específico, era uno de los más asustadizos. Por ese motivo, cuando apenas llegó hasta él y acerco su mano para abrir la puerta de su cubículo, el caballo alzó de repente las orejas, sacudió sus crines y lanzó un relincho tan fuerte que asustó al niño, haciéndole golpear sus piernas en la madera y caer de espaldas al sucio suelo. Para luego cubrirse con las manos el rostro, mientras miles de lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

Ya todo había acabado, ese día de su sexto cumpleaños también sería el día de su muerte. Ya veía las noticias, el hijo menor de los Hanyu, el joven y apuesto heredero de las empresas más importantes en el mundo había muerto a manos de un feo caballo. Y todo por culpa del estúpido de Patrick y su tonto juego de plebeyos.

De pronto, se encontró llorando desconsoladamente a la vez que hipaba.

—¡Silencio, Avellana! —escuchó una voz frente a él, y pronto ya ningún ruido se escuchaba salir del caballo—. ¿Estas bien?

Yuzuru se descubrió el rostro de a poco, dejando ver su cara completamente empapada. Lo primero que notó fueron unos profundos ojos castaños observarlo con curiosidad.

—Estás pálido... pero no debes tener miedo —aseguró el extraño—. Avellana es algo escandaloso pero es buen caballo.

—Q-quién... —trato de hablar, pero tal parecía que su garganta se había secado del susto. El chico de cabellos castaños, frente suyo, se acercó a su rostro para escucharlo mejor—. ¡¿Quién diablos tiene miedo?! —vociferó, secándose las lágrimas de su cara con brusquedad.

El desconocido le miró unos segundos para luego reír por lo bajo, divertido de ver la actitud del pequeño niño, produciendo que Yuzuru hiciera chirriar sus dientes de furia.

¡¿Quién se creía ese tipo para reírse de esa manera de él?! ¡¿Acaso no sabía quién era?! ¡Era Yuzuru Hanyu! ¡Pertenecía a la familia más poderosa y millonaria de todo Japón, y del mundo!

—¡No te rías, desconocido! —ordenó fuertemente, levantándose del mugroso suelo. Que ahora que se fijaba, estaba lleno de estiércol.

—No soy "desconocido". Me llamo Javier, Javier Fernández. Y ayudo a mi padre a cuidar los caballos del señor Hanyu —se presentó, tendiéndole un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su viejo pantalón.

Yuzuru miró con asco el pedazo de tela, pero prefería eso antes de seguir teniendo parte del rostro cubierto de estiércol, así que de un manotazo se lo quitó de la mano.

—No te pedí que me dijeras tu nombre —soltó el pequeño niño, molesto por tal atrevimiento de parte del mayor—. Y el señor Hanyu es mi padre. Eso me hace tu amo, así que debes respetarme.

Javier abrió enormemente sus ojos al darse cuenta que tenía al hijo del dueño de todo ese gran establo frente suyo. Jamás lo habría imaginado, Yuzuru no se parecía en casi nada al señor Hanyu. Bueno, no es que él lo conociera de hace mucho. A penas hace una semana había empezado a ayudar a su padre, aprovechando las vacaciones de verano que tenía en la escuela estatal.

—Técnicamente serías el “amo” de mi padre, no mío... —Yuzuru le fulmino con la mirada por contradecirlo. Javier solo suspiro, tal parecía que ese niño era demasiado complicado.

El japonés continuó limpiando su rostro, hasta que sintió como ese tal Javier le miraba fijamente, y por alguna razón se sintió cohibido. Estaba a punto de decirle que dejase de mirarlo sin su consentimiento, pero se quedó mudo al sentir los dedos de este tocar una de sus piernas y elevarla hacia su rostro.

—¡¿Q-qué haces?! —exclamó exaltado—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme sin mi permiso?!

 _«¿Pedir permiso para tocarlo? Sí que es raro»_ , pensó Javier, para luego volver a ver la pierna de Yuzuru con seriedad. Y tal como lo suponía, tenía una herida bastante grande. Al parecer se lastimó antes de caer de espaldas, quizás en la puerta de madera del cubículo de Avellana. Sin duda alguna necesitaría puntos, así que lo mejor sería llevarlo a un lugar limpio y llamar a un doctor.

—¡Hey! ¡Presta atención a lo que digo y suelta mi pierna de una vez! —volvió a exigir el japonés, con las regordetas mejillas totalmente rojas.

Javier sin hacerle caso a su pedido, lo sujeto de la espalda y colocó uno de sus brazos debajo de sus piernas, para luego elevarlo del suelo. Y caminar con él a cuestas hasta la salida del establo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —rugió Yuzuru, totalmente erizado. Sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¡Suéltame, cuida caballos! ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes de una vez!

—Tan solo voy a llevarte a tu casa para que curen de tu her... —Trato de explicar Javier, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el niño japonés.

—¡Que me sueltes he dicho!

Javier decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo e ir cuanto antes a la casa principal.

Cuando salieron, Yuzuru pudo notar que todos los demás niños los veían con los ojos muy abiertos del asombro. Cosa que provocó que se tornara, incluso, más rojo de lo que ya estaba y rehuyera de sus miradas, sintiéndose avergonzado y humillado en extremo.

Por suerte, ninguno de sus conocidos dijo siquiera una palabra, excepto Shoma, a quien escucho repetir: _"duida dadallos, duida dadallos_ ", detrás de ellos.

—¡Haré que mi padre te despida por semejante atropello! —grito furioso, cuando ambos se encontraban lejos del resto.

El español le miró sin poder creer lo que decía, ¿acaso él no le estaba ayudando? Que se molestase no tenía ningún sentido, al menos para él. Pero al parecer los niños ricos eran todos tan irritantes.

—De verdad que eres desesperante, solo quiero ayudarte y tú...

—¡¿"Desesperante"?! —¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!—. ¡Yo no soy desesperante!

—Lo que digas... —volvió a suspirar cansado el de ojos castaños, comenzando a sentirse molesto.

De no ser porque ese crío estaba lastimado, lo tiraría en medio del césped ahora mismo.

—¡No te atrevas a suspirar como si yo fuese una molestia! —volvió a rugir, señalándolo con el dedo. Javier arqueó las cejas sin poder creer que ese pequeño niño regordete fuese tan insoportable—. ¡No me veas así! ¡Se exactamente lo que estás pensando!

—¿Así? —preguntó el mayor con irritación—. Entonces dime que pienso.

—Piensas que soy desesperante —respondió orgulloso el menor, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y apretar sus puños—. ¡Te odio, cuida caballos!

—Sí, sí... lo que digas.

¡Era el colmo de los colmos! Pero Javier no era tan infantil como para empezar una pelea con ese chiquillo malcriado.

—¡De verdad que te odio! —Volvió a gritarle el pequeño en la cara, aunque esta vez Javier solo se puso a silbar una canción en español ignorando completamente su presencia.

Yuzuru supo entonces que jamás había odiado a nadie como a él, ni siquiera a Patrick.

Y desde ese siete de diciembre, a las exactamente cuatro de la tarde, mientras era cargado como una princesa, se juró que odiaría a Javier Fernández por lo que le restara de vida. Y que le haría pagar el hecho de haber herido su honorable orgullo.


	2. La lista negra.

 

Podía sentir las molestas miradas clavadas en su espalda, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Trato de fingir que no las notaba, pero eso era imposible cuando también oía los incesantes cuchicheos provenir de la pequeña abertura de su puerta.

El pequeño niño cerró los ojos mientras contaba mentalmente, a la vez que inhalaba y exhalaba, tratando de esta manera de tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, ¡eran tan ruidosos!

—¿De verdad se irá? —preguntaba una de las voces con preocupación.

—Está muy molesto con el hijo del señor Fernández, así que dijo que se fugaría para vivir por su cuenta con tal de no verlo nunca más —afirmó otra voz.

—No se está llevando su mantita de  _ Pooh's _ , y a nuestro pequeñito le gusta mucho su mantita —aseguró una chillona voz con tristeza, mientras podía jurar que escuchaba que se sorbía la nariz.

—¡Olvídate de su mantita! —exclamó alguien con horror—. ¡Está llevando solo ropa de invierno y estamos en pleno verano! —Al terminar de decir esto, todas las voces se alarmaron, diciendo cosas como que le daría un  _ golpe de calor _ en medio de su fuga.

Y de pronto, todos los empleados de la mansión Hanyu se habían embarcado en una gran discusión acerca de cómo debería ser el equipaje perfecto para su huida de casa.

Yuzuru ahora muy irritado, desecho su ejercicio de relajación interna, el cual le había enseñado Kikuchi, para girar la cabeza hacia ellos con suma lentitud debido a lo tensos que se encontraban sus músculos.

—¡DEJEN DE ESPIARME! —vociferó con los ojos flameando, mientras presionaba los puños en su pantalón de pana azul.

—¡Pero no queremos que se vaya de casa! —gritaron todos al unísono, abriendo por completo la puerta de su habitación. Y con lágrimas en los ojos, corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo.

Yuzuru no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, y pronto se encontró rodeado de manos y rostros húmedos llenos de moco. Empezó a separarlos de su lado sin ninguna amabilidad, incluso empujándolos. No obstante, parecía que ninguno de ellos quería apartarse.

—¡Muévanse, estorbos! —gritaba molesto, pero todos seguían aferrados a él como una molesta lapa, mientras lloraban como los tontos adultos que eran. Yuzuru se tornó del color de un maduro tomate, que pronto explotaría de la ira—. ¡Que se muevan he dicho!

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó de pronto una voz conocida.

El niño miró hacía la puerta de su habitación, encontrando a un Misha que observaba divertido la situación en la que se encontraba. Junto a éste estaba Nobunari, quien llevaba a Shoma en brazos.

_ «¡Lo único que me faltaba!» _ Rechisto en su mente. Seguro Kikuchi los había llamado para que lo persuadiesen de su idea de marcharse de casa.

¡Pero que ni creyera que no se iría! Porque lo haría. Se marcharía muy lejos de este cruel lugar, donde unos padres nada considerados le habían castigado por el simple hecho de haber dicho que despidieran a ese plebeyo maleducado de Javier Fernández.

Y no solo eso, sino que hasta le habían regañado delante de ese mugroso cuida caballos por no agradecerle. ¡Cómo si él le fuera agradecer semejante atropello a su persona!

El sinvergüenza le había cargado en brazos sin su consentimiento, y no solo eso, sino que también lo exhibió delante del tonto de Patrick; ahora éste seguro se burlaría a sus anchas cuando volvieran a verse.

Y lo que más le enfurecía, era que podía recordar aquella exasperante sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Javier, mientras sus padres le decían que era un malcriado. Y aún no conforme con eso, incluso pudo escuchar su risa cuando llegó el doctor y empezó a suturar su herida.

¡Había llorado! ¡Había llorado delante de ese plebeyo y por eso él se reía! Y aunque ese doctor juraba que le había colocado anestesia, él sabía que no era así.

¡Todos estaban confabulados en su contra! ¡De eso no había ninguna duda!

Por eso mismo se iba de aquella casa, no podía permanecer un segundo más en un sitio donde se le castigaba injustamente. Y sobre todo, porque no podía vivir en el mismo lugar que ese odioso cuida caballos.

—El niño Yuzuru quiere irse de casa. —Volvieron a gimotear los empleados en conjunto, produciendo que Yuzuru los mirara a todos con odio.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Nobu incrédulo, mientras Shoma repetía:  _ “ide dada, ide dada” _ a la vez que movía la cabeza como si aquella fuese una canción.

—¡Es: irse de casa, Shoma! —corrigió él. Pero Shoma como siempre, lo ignoró y siguió cantando como si nadie más existiera en su pequeño mundo.

—Ahora que me pongo a pensarlo —volvió a hablar Misha, tirándose de brazos abiertos en su cama—, ya son cinco veces este año, ¿no, Nobu?

El aludido ladeo la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta, hasta que sonrió con sabiduría.

—Te equivocas, rubio —señaló, dándole a Shoma uno de los pequeños Pooh's que tenía Yuzuru en su habitación para que este jugase con el—. Son cuatro veces con esta, ya que en la anterior ni siquiera pudo cruzar el jardín antes de que se asustara por un mapache y volviera corriendo a los brazos de Kikuchi; así que esa no cuenta.

—¡Oh, tienes razón! —recordó el ruso, mirándolo con burla—. Recuerdo que corrió gritando:  _ “¡Me come, me come. El perro me come!” _

Dicho esto, todos empezaron a reír, incluso los empleados que seguían prendados a él.

—¡FUERA! ¡TODOS FUERA! —Se encolerizo, ¡él no tenía la culpa de que ese tonto mapache pareciera un perro! ¡Un feo y peligroso perro!

—¡Fueda, fueda! —Lo imito el pequeño Shoma, elevando los brazos y sacudiéndolos de un lado al otro.

—Es: fuera —corrigió Yuzuru, para luego lograr zafarse del agarre de todos los empleados—. Y tú no, Shoma. Tú sí puedes quedarte.

—Eso es preferencia —replicó Misha haciendo pucheros, para luego dirigirse al personal de la familia Hanyu—. Pueden irse, muchachos, nosotros arreglaremos esto.

Los aludidos lo observaron unos minutos sin querer hacerlo, pero luego uno de ellos recordó que la novela de las tres estaría próxima a comenzar, así que entusiasmados por aquello se olvidaron del pequeño niño que quería fugarse de casa y se fueron formulando teorías románticas acerca del nuevo capítulo.

Cuando los cuatro quedaron solos, Yuzuru elevo el rostro para mirarlos unos segundos en los que les decía silenciosamente que no se interpusieran en su camino. Luego volvió a lo suyo; ordenar su maleta para su fuga.

—¿Te vas a ir por lo que pasó con ese tal Javier? —rompió el silencio Nobu, yendo hasta su amigo y mirando su abultado equipaje a un lado de su cama, el cual estaba perfectamente ordenado. Yuzuru asintió decidido—. ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

Yuzuru volvió a colocar una de sus gruesas camisas en su maleta, y de un solo movimiento la cerró, mientras usaba su escasa fuerza en arrastrarla por el suelo. Aunque en el camino pensó que había sido mala idea traer tantos suéteres, ya que la maleta pesaba demasiado.

—¿Exagerando yo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, ¡él no exageraba!—. Les dije a mis padres que decidan, y ellos lo hicieron a favor de ese tipo. ¡Y en contra de su único hijo varón! Así que no hay nada más que decir. ¡Me voy para nunca volver!

—Bien… y, ¿cómo piensas vivir sin dinero? —intervino el ruso, rodando en su cama de un lado hacia el otro; porque quedarse quietecito no era algo que le agradara mucho.

El niño se detuvo de camino a la puerta, y giró a mirarlos con el semblante de alguien que tenía todo bajo control. O por lo menos que creía, ingenuamente, tenerlo.

—Rompí mi alcancía —confesó con orgullo.

Misha dejó de rodar para mirar a Nobu, quien solo cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza mientras Shoma tiraba de sus cabellos.

—Yuzuru… eso no te alcanzará ni para un plato de comida —explicó el mayor de los chicos luego de unos segundos, unos donde se decía mentalmente que tuviera paciencia con su pequeño amigo, quien estaba claro que era un verdadero idiota.

Pero al menos era un idiota tierno… a veces.

—¡No es cierto! —se defendió él, sacando una bolsa plástica con muchas pequeñas monedas del interior de su gran maleta—. ¡Tengo mucho dinero para vivir por mi cuenta!

—Déjalo ir, Nobu —aconsejo el de cabellos rubios, quien ahora jugaba con su celular—. Quizás vuelva a encontrarse con el mapache y todo estará solucionado.

Yuzuru se erizo al escucharlo. De solo recordar ese pequeño animal peludo, con apariencia de un feo perro, se estremecía de miedo. Y desde ese momento que había arruinado su escapada de casa, lo tenía en su lista negra de personas y cosas que odiaba.

Obviamente, solo por debajo de ese cuida caballos.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos quedamos a jugar videojuegos, Yuzu? —propuso Nobu, tratando de convencerlo. Y de esa manera ahorrarse el hecho de tener que ir a buscarlo al jardín cuando se perdiera entre las plantas; porque conociéndole, ni siquiera llegaría a poner un pie fuera de la mansión.

Yuzuru era muy malo orientándose y se perdía incluso de camino al comedor de su propia casa. Y eso todos lo sabían... todos menos el propio Yuzuru, claro.

—¡Olvídalo, me voy! —replicó éste. Volviendo a tomar la asa de su maleta para arrastrarla, pero cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera de su habitación, una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Giró a ver a Nobu, precisamente a los brazos de Nobu y caminó hasta a él decidido.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Misha al darse cuenta de lo que se proponía, levantándose de la cama de un solo movimiento y corriendo hasta donde estaba—. ¡Si quieres seguir con tu ridícula idea de fugarte, hazlo solo! ¡Pero no te llevaras a Shoma contigo! —soltó en voz alta, tomando a Shoma de los brazos de Nobu, quien volvió a suspirar con cansancio.

—¡Dame a Shoma! —exigió Yuzuru, mirándole molesto. Su viaje sería muy aburrido si iba solo, por eso tener al pequeño sería divertido. Además, quería tener compañía en la noche, cuando los monstruos salían a las calles a asustar a los niños como había dicho su padre—. ¡Es mío y vendrá conmigo en mi fuga de casa!

—¿Tuyo? —preguntó con incredulidad el ruso, para luego largarse a reír—. ¡Shoma no es tuyo, es mío! Y no dejaré que pase hambre cuando se te acaben las monedas y tengas que pedir limosnas como en la novelas que ve el tío Brian.

—¡Sí es mío! ¡Es mi primo, así que es mío! —rugió furioso el japonés, tomando los pies de Shoma.

—¡También mío y me quiere más a mi! —se defendió el otro, agarrando los brazos del pequeño, quien ahora se reía divertido de la situación; claro está que no la comprendía—. ¡Tú serías capaz de cambiarlo por un pastelillo cuando tengas hambre!

Yuzuru se quedó un momento en silencio, sopesando la idea del pastelillo. Y al final, no resultaba ser tan mala. Incluso ya estaba imaginando porque clase de pastelillo lo cambiaría, quizás uno de fresas, podría ser...

—¡Lo estas pensando! —lo acusó el ruso, tirando de la parte que tenía agarrada—. ¡Lo cambiaras por un pastelillo!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Dame a mi pasteli… digo, primo! —se defendió, también tironeando.

Y antes que partieran a la mitad al menor, Nobu decidió interferir, quitándoles a un Shoma que era todo risas.

—Shoma no es tuyo —dijo mirando a Yuzuru, quien estuvo dispuesto a replicar, pero Nobu no le dejó y prosiguió—, ni tampoco tuyo. —Esta vez miró a Misha, quien solo bufo molesto—. Cuándo nació decidimos que sería propiedad de los tres. Así que nos pertenece a los tres y nos quiere a los tres por igual.

El nacimiento de Shoma fue solo pocos días después del cumpleaños número tres de Yuzuru. Quien en ese momento era solo una pequeña bolita de ojos rasgados. Sin embargo, los otros dos chicos le habían tomado cariño al instante que lo habían visto. Y sobre todo, les gustaba molestarlo mientras el pequeño Yuzuru solo refunfuñaba y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

La tía de Yuzuru no era en realidad su tía, sino que era una muy buena amiga de la infancia de su madre. Tanto así que se consideraban como hermanas. Esté hecho hizo que Yuzuru la comenzará llamar  _ “tía” _ . Pronto Misha también comenzó a llamarla así, ya que decía que no era justo que solo Yuzuru lo hiciera. Y Nobu lo hizo porque… porque simplemente quiso hacerlo.

Ese diecisiete de diciembre, los padres de Misha y Nobu habían salido a una reunión muy importante con el señor y la señora Hanyu. Así que dejaron a sus hijos al cuidado de la señora Uno, quien estaba pasando una temporada en la mansión de los Hanyu, ya que su marido había ido a una conferencia en el extranjero. Sintiéndose sola, había buscado compañía en la casa de su mejor amiga Yumi.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana, y todo mundo tenía el día libre. Los más pequeños se encontraban jugando a los pies de la señora Uno, quien miraba muy afligida una película de romance lacrimógeno.

De pronto, como si algo se hubiera roto en ella, comenzó a gritar y llorar con suma urgencia.

Los niños dejaron de jugar para verla asustados. Para luego correr en círculos sin saber que hacer, hasta que a Nobu se le ocurrió ir por Kikuchi al invernadero; que era el lugar donde el anciano siempre solía estar. 

Kikuchi al llegar junto a Nobu, se encontró con Yuzuru y Misha observando petrificados a la señora Uno. Así que les ordenó que se tranquilizaran, y le ayudarán a que el bebé dentro de la señora Uno, saliera al mundo; ya que el médico que llamaron dijo que lamentablemente tardaría mucho en llegar hasta la mansión. 

Y así, los niños mayores fueron por agua, toallas y demás cosas necesarias. Mientras Yuzuru solo se quedo al lado de Kikuchi llorando al igual que la señora Uno. Y aunque eso podría haber significado más estrés a la futura madre, resultó ser todo lo contrario. Porque el hecho de que el pequeño llorará, tranquilizaba a la señora Uno. Quien ya no se sentía sola haciéndolo. Y podía tener el consuelo de que alguien más sufría junto a ella.

Y así, después de cerca de una extenuante hora de muchos gritos, e imágenes horrorosas y escalofriantes que tuvieron que ver, Shoma vino al mundo. Media hora después llegó el médico y les felicito por tan buen trabajo. Y además les dio una paleta a cada uno como premio.

Los niños desde ese momento que pudieron ver al pequeño bebé amamantando en los brazos de la señora Uno, comprendieron lo muy sorprendente que eran las madres.

Y también, que desde ese momento Shoma sería uno de ellos. Mejor dicho, le pertenecería a todos ellos. Y que lo cuidarían y protegerían como los tres mosqueteros que eran.

—¡Bien, pueden quedarse con Shoma por ahora! —Rompió el silenció Yuzuru, quien volvió hasta su maleta dispuesto a irse—. ¡Cuando tenga seis, y pueda hablar correctamente, volveré y me lo llevaré!

Dicho esto, salió de su habitación escuchando como sus amigos suspiraron cansados, y tuvo que obligarse a no voltear cuando Shoma lo llamó diciendo:  _ “Yudu, Yudu” _ .

No iba a negar que los extrañaría mucho una vez que estuviera en… en donde sea que iría. Pero era absolutamente necesario el marcharse. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba su infantil mente de seis años.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras se detuvo por un momento, pensando cómo haría para bajar la maleta sin quebrarse un hueso en el camino. Pero cuando dio con la solución, sonrió triunfalmente.

Y de una sola patada, con la pierna que no estaba lastimada, empujo la maleta escaleras abajo.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó cuando llegó al suelo, por suerte sus padres estaban en el trabajo, Kikuchi en el invernadero y los empleados seguro en la sala principal viendo la novela de las tres. Así que nadie vendría a interrumpir su fuga.

De pronto, recordó algo que tenía dentro de la maleta y con la cara horrorizada bajo las escaleras de a dos hasta llegar hacia ella.

La abrió con desesperación, y sacó de ella una especie de porta-pañuelos con forma de oso amarillo que llevaba una camiseta roja.

—¡Pooh! —exclamó con los ojos cristalizados—. ¡Lo lamento tanto, Pooh! ¡Yo no quise tirarte, pero me olvidé que estabas ahí dentro! —Se disculpaba el menor, mirando al oso a los ojos—. Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un terrible amigo… —soltó bajando la mirada, para luego volver a subirla con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Tú también, Pooh? Ya te dije que no hay otra solución que no sea irme de casa. No hay manera de que me convenzas de lo contrario. —Un corto silencio se produjo entre ellos, uno donde el menor mirada con los ojos entrecerrados al oso—. Así que eso es lo que crees… ¡Pues estas muy equivocado, Pooh! —Ahora el niño miraba al oso con odio—. ¡Toda la culpa es de ese cuida caballos, de no ser por él todo estaría bien!... ¡No soy un histérico, Pooh! ¡¿Qué dices?!... ¡¿De qué lado estás tú?!

Pero antes siquiera de continuar peleando con su oso de felpa, la presencia de dos personas paradas delante suyo le alertaron. Giró a verlas con el semblante molesto y se molesto mucho más al ver a Javier junto a su hermana mirarle como si fuese un loco.

—¿Hablas con un oso de peluche? —Fue lo primero que preguntó el español con diversión.

Yuzuru hizo chirriar sus dientes.

¡¿Qué hacía ese plebeyo en su casa?! ¡Caminando en su piso y respirando su aire! Porque sí, ese era su aire.

—No me digas que otra vez estas con esa ridiculez de marcharte de casa —escuchó decir a su hermana con cansancio. El japonés giró hacía ella y la vio señalando su enorme maleta.

¡Porque todos le decían lo mismo! No es como si él hubiera intentado marcharse de casa muchas veces… quizás unas cuantas, pero no eran tantas como para que nadie le tomara en serio. Incluso sus propios padres habían reído cuando les había dicho aquello, y después le habían despeinado como si él fuese un niño pequeño y bromista.

¡Pero no bromeaba! ¡Y tampoco era un niño, ya era un hombrecito! ¡¿Por qué nadie le creía?!

—¡Sí, me voy! —rugió, tirando a Pooh dentro de su maleta para volver a cerrarla. Aunque luego se arrepintió de haberlo tirado tan bruscamente. Después tendría que pedirle muchas disculpas al oso para que le perdonase—. ¡Me voy para no volver!

—Claro, claro —suspiró su hermana, tocando el brazo de Javier. En un gesto que a Yuzuru se le hizo demasiado amistoso como para gustarle. ¿Por qué su hermana tenía tanta confianza con ese tipo?—. Javi, este es mi querido hermano menor. Ya sé que le conoces porque le rescataste de que muriera entre estiércol de caballo... Aunque si hubiera sido yo, lo habría dejado ahí tirado, para que aprenda a ser más modesto y educado.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —rugió Yuzuru, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Ven, Javi —prosiguió ella sin prestarle atención—. Deja que te siga mostrando la casa. Aún nos faltan algunas habitaciones, entre ellas la que será tu habitación. —Yuzuru sintió a su corazón detenerse por un segundo—. E ignora a mi loco y estúpido hermano menor.

—¿Q-qué dices, Saya? —pregunto el menor con el semblante pálido—. ¿La que será “su habitación”? —repitió lentamente, como si no se creyera lo que decía.

Javier le miró sorprendido, al parecer Yuzuru —como supo se llamaba por la misma madre de éste— no sabía nada. Y aunque se sintió un poco incomodo, recordó lo muy provechoso que sería para su educación la ayuda de los señores Hanyu.

Saya por su parte sonrió mirando a su hermano menor. Amaba al tonto de Yuzuru, pero eso no quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con sus histéricas actitudes. Sobre todo con lo malcriado y egocéntrico que podía llegar a ser a veces. Por eso siempre estaba dispuesta a darle lecciones que le mostraran lo mal que estaba actuando. Pero ahora no había hecho nada, no hacía falta. Su madre se había encargado de darle una muy grande lección a su hermano sin siquiera tener que intervenir.

—Eso mismo —afirmó Saya—. Porque desde hoy Javi vivirá aquí, y ocupará la habitación que está al lado de la tuya —soltó sin perder su sonrisa. Yuzuru sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle—. Mamá y papá quedaron encantados con él. Y como estiman mucho al señor Fernández, invitaron a Javi a pasar las vacaciones de verano aquí en la casa principal. Además, como Javi quiere estudiar administración de empresas, pensaron que sería productivo para él aprender junto a ellos lo necesario para la universidad. Aunque es muy pronto para eso, pero igual no pasara con ellos todo el día, así que aprovecharemos para jugar juntos todo el verano... —Saya siguió hablando, pero ahora Yuzuru ya no la escuchaba.

Incluso sentía que todo empezaba a darle vueltas, y de pronto su pecho empezaba a doler.

Saya paro de hablar al notar a su hermano agarrándose el pecho con el rostro adolorido. Ahora preocupada, corrió hacia a él, seguida de Javier; quien asustado miraba el semblante cada vez más azulado del pequeño niño, y se preguntaba qué era lo que producía que unos fuertes silbidos salieran de su pequeño pecho.

Por suerte Saya sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, y con rapidez busco en los bolsillos del pantalón de su hermano, hasta encontrar un pequeño aparatejo de color blanco. Lo agitó un par de veces y llevó el pico del mismo a la boca de Yuzuru. Acto seguido, presionó dos veces el delgado cilindro gris, produciendo que el aerosol ingresara directamente a sus vías respiratorias; dilatando los mismos para permitir el ingreso de aire.

El pequeño tosió un par de veces al sentir ese gusto amargo tan conocido, hasta que poco a poco recuperó el color y el dolor de pecho menguó, así como también los silbidos.

—¡Santo cielo, Yuzuru! ¡Me diste un buen susto! —exclamó su hermana, pegándole el brazo.

El niño la miró mal, pero aún incapaz de poder hablar porque se sentía muy cansado.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Javier, observándolo con real preocupación.

Yuzuru desvió la mirada, odiaba producir lástima en los demás. Sobre todo en aquel tipo.

—Una crisis asmática, Yuzuru tiene asma. Y cuando se altera, o hace ejercicio excesivo, sucede esto… —respondió para luego volver a pegarle en el brazo—. Y como mi hermanito es un histérico, sucede muy a menudo. Pero siempre consigue asustarme como ahora.

Yuzuru abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar lo que había dicho Saya, pero esta no le dio oportunidad. Ya que enseguida le agarró de la cintura dispuesta a levantarle y llevarle hasta su habitación para que descansase. Pero la pobre Saya era muy menuda y Yuzuru estaba un poquito excedido de peso, así que estuvo unos largos minutos tratando de forzarse a levantarlo, mientras el pequeño niño la miraba horrorizado.

—¡¿Qué… —respiro lentamente un par de veces para luego proseguir; porque aún no se recuperaba del todo— haces?!

—Llevarte a tu cama para que descanses —dijo su hermana, roja de la fuerza que ejercía.

—¡Ya… te… dije… que me… marcho! —soltó Yuzuru entrecortadamente y muy molesto.

En ese momento el pequeño solo quería volver a tomar su maleta y marcharse, pero sus fuerzas se habían ido con la crisis que había tenido. Así que solo podía quedarse allí y mirar con odio a su hermana, quien seguía en su tonto plan de llevarlo a cuestas.

Javier que estaba al lado de ellos, no podía dejar mirar al uno y al otro. Primero a Saya, quien parecía no estar consciente de que sería imposible para ella cargar a su hermano. Y después a Yuzuru, que parecía seguir con aquella idea de irse de casa, mientras notaba que ni siquiera podía hablar de corrido sin detenerse a respirar debido al asma.

Si seguían de esa manera, pronto le daría otro ataque al menor. Y eso era algo que no quería, ya había pasado un susto de muerte hace apenas unos minutos. Y no estaba dispuesto a volver a vivirlo.

Con esto en mente, se acercó a Saya y la apartó con una sonrisa de su hermano, para luego pasar los brazos por las piernas y espalda de Yuzuru, quien le miró con los ojos muy abiertos del asombro, dejando ver esas dos lagunas marrones y ese gracioso lunar en el párpado, para luego teñirse completamente de un rojo muy intenso.

Javier sonrío al ver al pequeño niño de esa manera, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero finalmente sin emitir palabras.

—Yo lo llevo. Tú indícame dónde está su habitación —propuso el español. Saya asintió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ella no habría sido capaz de cargar a su hermano.

—¡Suéltame… cuida... caballos! —rugió el menor, aunque se escuchó como un débil susurro. Javier pensaba que no podría existir persona más terca que ese niño, porque estaba claro que no se sentía del todo bien y a pesar de eso, sacaba fuerzas para ser tan… desesperante.

—¡Cállate, Yuzuru, o volverá a darte una crisis! —le reprendió su hermana.

Pero el menor estaba tan molesto que de un momento a otro se empezó a mover como un escurridizo gusano tratando de zafarse de sus brazos. Produciendo que el español le mirara con las cejas arqueadas.

—Deja de moverte o te dejaré caer escaleras abajo —le advirtió el mayor con seriedad, señalando con la mirada hacía las escaleras. Yuzuru trago en seco y se quedó muy quietecito, pero continuó mirándole mal.

Javier sonrió internamente, ¡por supuesto que no le dejaría caer! Pero ver el semblante asustado de Yuzuru era por mucho algo muy satisfactorio. Y además, así conseguía que no volviese a darle otra crisis por tanto moverse, porque ahora que estaba tan cerca del pequeño niño, podía sentir su acelerado corazón palpitar. Algo que debía ser producto de la medicación.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con dos chicos jugando cartas en la alfombra afelpada de su habitación, mientras uno más pequeñito corría de un lado al otro sosteniendo un oso de peluche y diciendo: _ “pio, pio, pio” _ .

Yuzuru entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta que debía comenzar a enseñarle a su pequeño primo acerca del sonido que hacían los animales. Aunque si se ponía a pensar, tampoco sabía cual era el sonido de los osos, pero estaba seguro que fuese lo que fuese, no decían:  _ “pio, pio, pio”. _

—Oh, Yuzuru —habló Misha, sin siquiera girar a verle, pues estaba muy concentrado en su baraja—. Eso quiere decir que gane, ¿no? —preguntó hacía un Nobu que suspiraba rendido.

—Pensé que demorarías unos cinco minutos más… acabo de perder dos de mis juegos preferidos por tu culpa —lo acusó el otro japonés, quien tampoco le miraba, produciendo que Yuzuru le asesinara con los ojos.

¡Mientras él estaba muriendo ellos estaban apostando a su costa! ¡Que buenos amigos se cargaba!

Javier rió por lo bajo al escuchar a los que parecían ser los amigos del niño que llevaba en brazos.

—¡Duida dadallos, duida dadallos! —exclamó de pronto Shoma, corriendo hasta el español con los brazos extendidos, para luego aferrarse a sus piernas y elevar el rostro hacia él.

Javier sonrió al ver al pequeño, quien desde la vez pasada parecía haberle tomado cariño.

Yuzuru sintió la traición de su primo en el fondo de su corazón, tanto así que olvidó corregirle. Y sopesó muy seriamente el hecho de dejarlo sin postre a la hora del té, como castigo.

—¿Qué te pasó? —interrumpió sus pensamientos un preocupado Nobu, dejando la baraja en el suelo y dándose cuenta por fin de la situación.

—Acaba de darle una crisis —explicó Saya, extendiendo la cama y llamando a Javier con la mano para que dejara al niño sobre ella.

El español lo hizo suavemente, pero a penas dejó al chico éste giró hacia él muy molesto.

—¡Te… odio... cuida... caballos! —exclamó derramando furia en cada una de sus palabras, para luego cubrirse con las sábanas de su cama y no dejar que nadie más le viera.

Se sentía demasiado humillado como para que los demás siquiera le mirasen.

—De nada —soltó Javier sarcástico.

No es como si estuviera esperando un agradecimiento de parte del japonés, pero se conformaba si no le decía que lo odiaba… otra vez. Porque desde que se habían conocido lo llevaba diciendo todo el tiempo, incluso recordaba que también lo decía cuando el doctor le estaba curando la herida de la rodilla. Y si era sincero, no es como si le gustara que alguien le odiara tanto; sobre todo cuando él se la había pasado ayudándolo.

—¡Yuzuru, ya te dijimos que no debes alterarte! —le reprendió Nobu, después de haber escuchado la historia completa contada por Saya—. Será mejor que llamamos a Kikuchi, así él podrá revisarlo.

—¿Kikuchi? —preguntó el español curioso.

—Es el anciano que viste en el invernadero —le contestó Saya, tomando el celular que Nobu le tendía—. Es el niñero de Yuzu.

Yuzuru soltó un pequeño gruñido desde donde estaba.

—Yuzu dice —hablo Misha, que ahora se encontraba recostado al lado de éste, pero por encima de las sábanas—: ¡No es mi niñero, es mi protector!

—Claro, claro… —dijo Saya sin prestarle atención y marcando un número; el cual Javier supuso sería del anciano Kikuchi.

—Kikuchi es doctor —volvió a hablar Nobu hacia el español—. Y se encarga de Yuzu cuando tiene sus crisis.

—Pensé que era el jardinero —confesó éste, un poco avergonzado de haberlo confundido.

—Kikuchi es muchas cosas —intervino el ruso, enumerando con sus dedos—. Doctor, chef, cuenta cuentos, mago, jardinero, niñero… ¡Incluso hasta brujo! —El español observo como el chico rubio reía recordando algo que él no sabía—. Por cierto, soy Misha. Apréndete mi nombre, cuida caballos. —Se presentó sonriente. Para luego abrazar a un Yuzuru que seguía debajo de la mantas.

Javier pudo escuchar otro gruñido de molestia provenir del japonés, pero parecía que eso al rubio no le importaba.

—Yo soy Nobunari, pero puedes llamarme Nobu —se presentó el otro japonés, quien parecía ser el mayor—. Gracias por haber cuidado de Yuzu —dijo sinceramente, mientras le tendía la mano, algo a lo que él correspondió.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó luego de unos segundos, mirando el bulto de sabanas.

—Así como… ¿irritante? —Javier asintió—. Pues sí, y también grosero.

—Y malcriado —agrego Saya, colgando el teléfono después de haber hablado con Kikuchi.

—Y sobre todo, histérico —afirmó Misha, ahora picando la cabeza de Yuzuru sobre las sábanas.

Javier no pudo aguantar la risa, y de pronto todos reían junto a él. El menor que escuchaba todo perfectamente, solo pudo morderse el labio sumamente ofendido.

—Sí, así es Yuzuru —aseguro Nobu. Para luego cargar a Shoma quien estaba repitiendo:  _ “Así es Yududu, Así es Yududu” _ —. Y este pequeñito es Shoma, su preferido. Aunque hasta hace poco quería cambiarlo por un pastelillo.

Javier sonrió otra vez al pequeño Shoma, quien le tiró del pelo como muestra de aceptación. O al menos así lo pensó Yuzuru, quien se había destapado un ojo para observar a esos traicioneros de sus amigos fraternizar con el enemigo.

Por su parte, el español pensaba que al final no sería tan malo quedarse en aquel lugar durante sus vacaciones. Además, iba a ser de gran ayuda para su padre y a la vez podría aprender de la señora y el señor Hanyu sobre temas que le interesaban a futuro. Y, aunque no lo quería admitir, sería muy divertido molestar a ese chiquillo.

Por el contrario, el “chiquillo” en cuestión, estaba muy convencido de que ese cuida caballos tenía muy merecido el primer puesto en su lista negra. Sin duda alguna.

Y así el verano, de los seis años de Yuzuru y los diez de Javier, comenzaba a florecer de una manera un tanto peculiar. 


	3. Línea de Tiempo

**Verano de los 8 años de Yuzuru.**

 

Las estridentes voces nada afinadas, de los narices rojas y zapatos enormes, le estaban produciendo jaqueca. Y el dolor de su cabeza se intensificaba cada vez que los horribles gallos, de la cantante principal, se escuchaban cuando trataba de hacer un agudo.

—Mátenme… —susurró a su lado su rubio amigo, Misha, tapándose los oídos para no escuchar a esos desafinados payasos.

Porque sí, los que cantaban eran nada más y nada menos que payasos con caras pintadas y ridículos trajes de colores. Al parecer su madre pensó erróneamente que él amaba a los payasos desde aquella vez en su sexto cumpleaños.

Se equivocaba. Se equivocaba terriblemente. Pero no podía destrozar las ilusiones de su querida progenitora cuando había visto sus pequeños ojos al darle la “buena noticia” de que tendría unos para su octavo cumpleaños.

Cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente con también tener unos en su séptimo cumpleaños. Y ahora ahí estaba, sentado frente a tres feas y nada divertidas personas, mientras estos aullaban alguna especie de canción infantil. ¿Qué seguía el próximo año?, ¿toda la comunidad completa de payasos con narices rojas? Con su madre todo era posible.

Yuzuru tomo de su vaso que contenía chocolatada Ghana, una muy dulce y empalagosa bebida, mientras miraba su reloj pulsera.

Las cuatro de la tarde… ¡las cuatro de la tarde! ¡¿Dónde diablos se había metido ese tonto?! ¡¿Hoy era su cumpleaños y ese tipo se atrevía a retrasar su llegada?! Y no es como si estuviera esperándolo, nada de eso, solo que debería haber estado en su fiesta a las tres y ya llevaba una larga hora sin dar signos de vida.

¡¿Acaso consideraba más importante acompañar a la tonta de Saya que venir a su fiesta?! ¡Eso era inaudito! ¡Cuando le viese le tiraría su chocolatada en el rostro! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a no estar allí festejando el cumpleaños de su amo?! ¡Porque sí, era su amo! Después de todo el padre de ese plebeyo trabajaba para él… bueno, para su padre, pero eso era lo de menos. Le estaba dando comida y casa todos los veranos, lo menos que podía hacer era estar a lado suyo ese día que se celebraba su hermoso nacimiento.

—Deja de asesinar a la pobre taza —pidió Nobu, mirando la taza de chocolate que tenía en sus manos. Yuzuru gruño hacia él, como si fuese un gato rabioso. Su amigo suspiró negando con la cabeza—. Ya sabes que Javier está acompañando a Saya por pedido de está. Y no debe tardar en llegar. Seguro tu hermana y sus extraños fetiches, por los zapatos con tacones, le demoraron.

—¡¿Q-qué...?! —exclamó el menor mirándole con indignación—. ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —Lo señaló con la taza, esparciendo chocolate por todo el suelo y la camiseta de éste. Nobu lo miró enarcando una ceja, ahí iba de nuevo su histérico amigo, quien parecía no darse cuenta del desastre que estaba haciendo con el chocolate—. ¡¿Y a mí qué me importa donde este ese tonto cuida caballos?! ¡Por mi puede tirarse de un puente y no me importaría en lo más mínimo!

—Lo que tú digas, Yuzuru… —soltó su amigo a la vez que se limpiaba su camiseta con un pañuelo descartable.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —volvió a gruñir el pequeño niño, mirándole con odio—. ¡No me importa dónde o qué esté haciendo ese tonto!

—Aja… —respondió Nobu, sin prestarle mayor atención. A veces era mejor ignorar a Yuzuru en momentos como ese.

Por su parte el cumpleañero no podía creer lo que había intentado insinuar su mejor amigo, ¡a él no le importaba ese español! Simplemente no podía concebir el hecho de que, aunque obligado, lo invitó a su cumpleaños. Y éste se atrevía a retrasarse, ¡eso era insólito! ¿Cómo un plebeyo como él se atrevía a demorar su llegada a tan importante acontecimiento? ¡Vaya locura!

—¡Yuzuru tienes que hacer algo! —interrumpió sus pensamientos Misha, quien señalaba al frente con la cara horrorizada—. ¡Lo están convirtiendo en uno de ellos!

—¿Qué? —Yuzuru siguió la dirección de su mano y encontró a una mini personita cantando y bailando al compás de los otros tres payasos—. ¡¿Shoma?!

Y así era, su pequeño primo llevaba sobre el rostro harina blanca y una enorme nariz roja improvisada de fresa. Además de que le enrollaron una sábana blanca al cuerpo, y le habían colocado los zapatos de charol rojo de su madre. En la cabeza tenía un sartén y, por alguna extraña razón, le habían atado cinco globos en la cintura.

—Yo más bien diría que es una rara versión de _Gasparin_ queriendo volar como el niño de _Up_ —volvió hablar Nobu, mirando al pequeño niño moverse como un gusanito frente a ellos—. Me pregunto si cinco globos son suficientes para que cumpla su cometido.

—¡Olvídate de los globos! ¡¿Qué diablos le han hecho a mi Shoma?! —grito exaltado, Yuzuru—. ¡Deja de grabarlo! ¡Se supone que tú también quieres detener todo esto!

—Pero ahora que lo veo mejor, está muy tierno —se defendió Misha con el celular en la mano, mientras grababa al pequeño—. Además podré burlarme de él cuando crezca y le muestre esto.

—Oye, esa es una buena idea —apoyo Nobu, sacando también su celular.

Yuzuru miró con indignación a sus dos amigos. ¡Si no fuese por él la infantil dignidad de su pequeño primo estaría por el suelo!

Se levantó del cojín donde estaba sentado, acomodo su trajecito de oso Pooh; que le había dado su madre con ojos brillosos, y se dispuso ir a salvar a su primo.

— _¡Compañía! ¡Brazos tendidos! ¡Puños cerrados! ¡Dedos arriba! ¡¡Y, Chu Chu Ua!!_ —cantaba, el que iba a ser rescatado, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; moviéndose al compás de la letra de la canción. Yuzuru le tomó de la cintura y lo cargó como si fuese una liviana almohada; después de todo, Shoma era muy pequeño y menudo así que no le costaba nada hacerlo—. _¡Chu Chu Ua!_ —Seguía cantando el menor en los brazos de Yuzuru, sumergido en su propio mundo interno; como siempre.

Yuzuru comenzaba a sospechar en que tendría que pedir ayuda profesional para que el pequeño niño aprendiera a cantar. Porque lo que llevaba oyendo era terriblemente malo.

—Tus fiestas son peores cada año, gordito. Y cuando por fin estábamos divirtiéndonos, a costa de tu primo, tú interrumpes —intervino la voz de ese tipo detrás suyo.

Yuzuru blanqueó sus ojos para luego girar a verle; sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba.

—Patrick —escupió con repulsión, viendo esa estúpida sonrisa petulante que se cargaba el canadiense.

¿Qué diablos hacía otra vez Chan en una de sus fiestas? Se supone que ambos se odiaban demasiado como para verse las caras. Pero daba la casualidad de que en cada cumpleaños Patrick siempre era el primero en llegar a su casa con una enorme caja envuelta en papel de regalo de pequeños cerditos y un enorme lazo rojo.

Y aunque eso parecía ser un detalle sumamente adorable delante de sus padres, Yuzuru sabía que era una sutil manera de burlarse de él.

¡Y además el desgraciado siempre le regalaba lo mismo todos los años! ¡Un tonto _Porky_ rosado! Y también daba la casualidad de que en cada cumpleaños el cerdo era de mayor tamaño.

—¡¿Entonces para qué vienes?! —gruño el festejado con ira, pasándole un feliz _Gasparin_ a Misha.

—¡Oh, el gordito se enojó! —se burló el canadiense a la vez que reía con fuerza.

Yuzuru hizo chirriar sus dientes, imaginando mil formas de asesinarlo.

—Mirá, gordito —prosiguió Chan con diversión—. Para que veas que soy una persona muy inteligente, te propongo esto: dejemos a arruinar nuestros oídos escuchando a los payasos cantar y vayamos a jugar videojuegos a tu habitación.

—¡Sí, por favor! —clamó Misha con esperanza, tomando con más fuerza a Shoma, el cual seguía cantando con los ojos cerrados y moviendo sus manitos.

Y así, sin esperar siquiera a que Yuzuru dijera algo, todos corrieron rumbo a su habitación. Dejándolo solo con los tres feos payasos, quienes al ver que no había ningún niño más que él, se quitaron los zapatos y se sentaron sobre los sillones como si aquella fuera su casa.

Incluso observo como uno de ellos habría el minibar de su padre y sacaba una gran botella de allí.

—¡Ponle hielo, Rodolfo! —dijo uno de ellos al de peluca verde, que ahora servía licor en uno de los vasos.

El japonés se seguía preguntando de dónde sacaba su madre aquellos payasos, porque no se creía ese cuento de que eran de una agencia.

—¿No piensan seguir cantando? —preguntó, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados—. Para eso les pago.

—¿Quieres que cantemos? —pregunto la chica, quitándose la nariz roja y sirviéndose un enorme trozo de pastel de fresas sobre un plato.

Yuzuru ni siquiera había soplado las velitas como para que corten de su pastel.

—La verdad es que no. —Se sincero. No soportaría ni un gallo más de su parte.

—Entonces no cantamos —volvió a hablar el tal Rodolfo, mientras ahora saqueaba la caja de _Habanos_ de su padre.

El niño suspiró con amargura, para luego caminar hacia su cuarto con rendición. Pero en el camino chocó contra alguien.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas! —grito con molestia, dispuesto a morder a quien quiera que se hubiera atrevido a molestarle más de lo que, ya de por si, estaba.

—Bonito traje —habló esa voz gruesa, esa que ahora mismo odiaba con toda su alma—. No pensé que la señora Yumi hablara en serio cuando te tomo las medidas.

Tenía que ser ese plebeyo, sonriendo como siempre sonreía. Deslumbrando con sus dientes blancos y sus labios gruesos. Y esas pestañas tan largas que se cargaba… Lo odiaba.

—¿Tienes algún problema con mi traje? —gruñó el menor, cruzándose de brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada.

El español sonrió incluso más, sin dejar de observar al pequeño osito de peluche molesto. Incluso tuvo el impulso de levantar la capucha de su traje para verlo con las adorables orejitas del oso. Pero se contuvo, no quería que Yuzuru le mordiera una mano. Porque este tiempo conociéndolo sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

—En absoluto —confesó con diversión—, me gusta lo lindo que te ves con el puesto.

Y tenía que haber sido el intenso calor que hacía ese día, ya que de otra forma el japonés no se explico porque sintió todo su cuerpo quemar al escucharle decir aquello.

—¿Q-qué…?... ¿C-cómo…?... —Trato de hablar, pero parecía que solo podía balbucear sin sentido. Sus circuitos habían sufrido una gran falla técnica.

Javier rió a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza, a veces ese niño quejoso era extremadamente tierno.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yuzuru —susurró el español con otra sonrisa, mientras seguía acariciando su lacio cabello oscuro.

—¡Yuzuru, apúrate! ¡Ya estamos haciendo las apuestas y estas perdiendo por goleada! —los interrumpió Misha, apareciendo por el pasillo y comiendo una fresa que minutos antes estaba en la nariz de Shoma—. ¡Javier, llegaste! ¡Únetenos, estamos a punto de jugar videojuegos!

El aludido asintió y siguió al rubio de camino al cuarto de Yuzuru, dejando atrás al niño vestido de oso Pooh, quien parecía no haberse movido ni un solo milímetro desde que el español acaricio su cabeza.

—Lo odio, lo odio tanto... —susurró muy despacio cuando supo que ya no había nadie cerca, para luego morderse el labio inferior y tocar el mismo lugar que había tocado Javier.

 

 

 

 

**Verano de los 10 años de Yuzuru.**

 

Los intensos rayos del sol pegaban sobre todas esas pieles expuestas frente suyo. Yuzuru les miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sin poder comprender esa tonta manera de “recrearse” como ellos lo llamaban, mientras esparcía grandes cantidades de bloqueador solar —factor 80 para pieles ultrasensibles— sobre toda superficie visible de su pequeño primo; Shoma.

—Yuzuru, ¿has visto a Shoma? —preguntó con sarcasmo Misha, saliendo de la piscina y caminando hacía él. El japonés se dio cuenta de esto y blanqueó sus ojos a la vez que seguía esparciendo crema sobre Shoma—. ¡Oh! Pero si ahí está —Señaló el rubio al pequeño, que jugaba con un oso Pooh de hule que su primo le había dado para que se entretuviese—, debajo de todas las botellas de bloqueador que le estas echando encima.

—Pues perdóname por pensar en el bienestar de la sensible piel de Shoma —bufo Yuzuru con irritación.

¡Si ellos querían quemarse que lo hicieran! Pero ni Shoma ni él se quemarían por jugar ese tonto juego que el cuida caballos había propuesto.

¡Porque sí! Sus amigos y él habían estado jugando muy plácidamente a los videojuegos dentro de su casa; con el aire acondicionado y con un rico pastel de fresas. Todo era maravilloso, él había estado ganando tres victorias consecutivas e iba por la cuarta, hasta que ese Javier Fernández había llegado de su tonto paseo con Saya y habían propuesto ir a la piscina a jugar con las pistolas de agua.

Y aunque se había negado, aludiendo el terrible sol que hacía, ¡todos le ignoraron y fueron junto a ese plebeyo!

Y no es como si hubiese querido salir, pero Shoma le había insistido tanto que tuvo que aceptar para complacer a su pequeño primo.

La realidad era que Yuzuru se había quedado solo en su habitación, y debido a todos los gritos de diversión que se escuchaban fuera, terminó saliendo por la curiosidad que le había invadido.

—Pero llevas como media hora colocando bloqueador al pobre de Shoma... Ya suéltalo que quiere jugar —intervino Nobu desde el borde de la piscina, mientras detrás suyo Javier y Saya seguían disparándose con las pistolas de agua—. Y de paso sal de esa banca donde estas y ven a jugar con nosotros.

¿Dejar su banca y su sombrilla para ir a meterse en esa piscina? ¡Ni loco! Él no se quemaría por jugar el tonto juego ese.

Además, había una razón muy importante para que él chico de diez años permaneciera en esa banca, pero eso era algo que jamás diría a menos que su propia vida dependiera de ello.

¡Aunque tampoco así lo diría!

—Apoyo todo lo que te dijeron. —Se entrometió Javier, apareciendo de la nada y colocándose al lado de Nobu. Yuzuru frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio—. Un poco de sol no te hará nada.

—No —se negó el chico con frialdad, mientras recorría con los ojos los brazos y el torso del español, para luego chasquear su lengua y apartar la mirada con molestia.

¡Cómo odiaba a ese cuida caballos! ¡Lo odiaba tanto!

Sabía lo que se proponía, lo intuía. Pero él no caería en su trampa. Se quedaría ahí sentado bajo su sombrilla, y nada ni nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—¡Por lo menos sácate esa gruesa camiseta de algodón! —exclamó Saya hacía él, ahora recostada sobre un inflable con forma de cisne, mientras lucía su glamoroso bikini rosa que acentuaba sus curvas de adolescente—. ¡Hace más de treinta grados de calor!

Y ni hablar de la humedad, aquel día en particular era el peor de todo el verano y, aunque no quería admitirlo, Yuzuru estaba cocinándose vivo con aquella camiseta de mangas largas. Pero por nada del mundo se la sacaría, así que tendría que aguantar hasta que esos idiotas se cansasen y entonces él ofrecería volver dentro de casa con el aire acondicionado.

¡Era un plan perfecto! Y no tendría que quitarse la estúpida camiseta.

—Yudu, vamos a la piscina —propuso la suave voz que salía del pequeño niño-crema frente suyo.

Miró a Shoma con los ojos entrecerrados, al final si se había pasado con el bloqueador, ahora no se distinguía si su primo era siquiera humano.

—Ve tú, yo me quedaré aquí. No tengo calor —mintió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

—No quiero si tú no quieres —afirmó el pequeño, abrazándolo con sus cortos bracitos y produciendo que se manchara con crema la ropa.

El mayor sintió sus ojos cristalizarse con la muestra de afecto de su adorable primo, ahora más que nunca sabía que cuando volviera a escaparse de casa se llevaría a Shoma con él, sin ninguna duda.

—¡Ya deja de abrazarlo tanto y ven a la piscina! —volvió a hablar Misha, tomando al niño-crema de la cintura y apartándolo de su lado. Para después tomarle de los tobillo—. ¡Nobu ayúdame con esto!

El nombrado, sin esperar a que dijera nada más, salió del agua y se acercó dando solo dos grandes zancadas y tomó a Yuzuru de los brazos mientras éste se quejaba fuertemente.

—¡¿Qué diablos hacen?! —preguntó horrorizado, sintiendo como sus “mejores amigos” le elevaban de su banca.

—Si no entras a la piscina por las buenas, entrarás por las malas —explicó Nobu, con cierto brillo malicioso en su mirada.

—¡¿Qué?! —No podía creer que estuvieran a punto de hacer lo que imaginaba—. ¡¡SUÉLTENME!!

—¡Javier, ahí te lo lanzamos! —grito Misha con diversión.

Solo un segundo después, Yuzuru se elevaba por el aire y caía ruidosamente al agua, hundiéndose hasta el piso de la misma y tragando gran parte del agua con cloro de la piscina.

Y cuando pensó que ese sería su fin, porque al parecer los idiotas de sus mejores amigos se habían olvidado que él no sabía nadar, unas manos le sujetaron de la cintura y lo elevaron a la superficie.

Tosió fuertemente mientras aferraba sus manos a los, aún formándose, hombros de su salvador. A la vez que sentía como una gruesa y áspera mano retiraba de su rostro el cabello mojado que había caído sobre sus ojos, dejando que su vista se despejara y pudiera observar esos castaños orbes mirarle con preocupación.

—Tranquilo, yo te estoy sosteniendo —susurró éste con dulzura.

El japonés sintió su rostro arder por la cercanía del español, pero recordó porqué se encontraba allí y giró hacia sus amigos.

—¡Casi me ahogo, malditos tontos! —vociferó hacia ellos, los cuales se encontraban riendo a carcajadas limpias y tomándose del estómago.

—Un poquito de agua no iba a matarte. —Le resto importancia Misha, secándose una lágrima de tanto reír.

—Además, sabíamos que Javier iba a cuidarte —explicó Nobu, sentándose en el borde de la piscina.

Yuzuru hizo chirriar sus dientes y, justo cuando estaba por volver a insultar a sus supuestos amigos, sintió que una de las manos del español tomaban de su camiseta.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó escandalizado, retirando una mano de sus hombros y tomando el borde de su camiseta, para impedir que Javier la terminara de subir; como era su propósito inicial.

—Ya esta mojada, tienes que sacártela.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo no quiero sacármela! —Con un manotazo retiró la mano intrusa de su camiseta, y se la bajó con dificultad hasta cubrir de nuevo todo su estómago.

—Pero será incomodo para ti. —Trato de explicar el mayor, sin entender el extraño comportamiento de Yuzuru.

—¡Sácate la tonta camiseta de una vez, Yuzuru! —interrumpió su hermana, desde el otro extremo de la piscina—. Sino yo misma lo haré.

—¡Atrévete a intentar hacerlo y le diré a tu novio que rellenas con algodón tus brasieres! —amenazó.

Saya dio un respingo sobre el inflable y noto la mirada asombrada de todos los chicos sobre ella; exceptuando al pequeño Shoma, quien ahora llevaba un flotador con forma de mapache y flotaba en círculos sobre el rincón menos profundo de la piscina.

—N-no uso tanto…  solo un poquito…  Muy poquito en realidad —se defendió la chica visiblemente sonrojada, para luego mirar a su hermano con ira.

—Entonces, no te sacaras la camiseta. —Llamó su atención Javier, mirándole fijamente. Yuzuru negó incomodo, ya que podía sentir las grandes manos de este tomándole por la cintura. Y de alguna manera eso le ponía muy nervioso. Porque Yuzuru no tenía una cintura como Saya, ni tampoco una como Misha o Nobu… Yuzuru tenía una cintura grande y fofa, y que el español estuviera tocando ese lugar le avergonzaba—. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ese cuida caballos preguntaba _“por qué”_? ¡Cómo si no lo supiera! No iba a quitarse esa camiseta delante de él y dejar que pudiera ver su torso. No cuando éste poseía uno delgado y comenzaba a adquirir músculos. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que se burlara. ¡No, jamás! Antes muerto.

Comparado con Javier, Yuzuru pensaba que su cuerpo era lamentable. Algo totalmente erróneo, pues el español pensaba todo lo contrario.

Ningún cuerpo es lamentable. Todos los cuerpos tienen una belleza diferente; unos son delgados, otros son gruesos, otros pequeños y otros altos. Ninguno es igual al otro. Un cuerpo es como una obra de arte, no conmueve a todo el mundo, solo a quienes pueden comprender los sentimientos que el pintor volcó en el.

El pintor es el alma, el cuerpo es el lienzo pintado.

Y, en este caso en particular, Javier era el espectador conmovido.

Pero comprender eso era algo que Yuzuru aún no podía. Es por esto que tenía mucha vergüenza de quitarse la camiseta que cubría el suyo.

—Eso no te importa —escupió irritado, sin dejar de tirar su camiseta hacia abajo para que no se levantara por la presión del agua—. Ahora nada hasta tierra firme para que pueda salir de aquí —ordenó.

El madrileño suspiro cansado de la actitud malcriada de Yuzuru, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle que esa no era la manera de pedir un favor y mucho menos de tratar a quien le estaba ayudando, sintió como una de sus manos temblaba ligeramente sobre su hombro. Y solo unos segundos más pasaron para que por fin pudiera entender aquella actitud defensiva.

Y sin decir nada más, Javier lo llevo hacia la superficie de concreto y le cargo hasta sentarlo sobre esta. Y antes siquiera de que Yuzuru se levantara y se fuera a su habitación, le tomó de la muñeca y le acercó a su rostro, produciendo que el japonés se asombrara.

—Ya te dije que, aunque tengas esa actitud, eres muy adorable, ¿no? —Y en efecto, Javier solía decirle eso en algunas ocasiones. Unas donde Yuzuru se tornaba completamente rojo y balbuceaba incoherencias; como ahora mismo—. Pero parece que sueles olvidarlo con facilidad, así que te lo volveré a decir.

—¡¿Q-qué..?! —tartamudeo el chico, observando el rostro serio frente suyo.

—Eres muy adorable, Yuzuru. Con o sin camiseta, eres muy adorable y lindo —dicho esto, sonrió y le soltó la muñeca, permitiendo que el joven chico se levantara como un resorte y corriera hacia dentro de la casa, dejando un charco de agua por el camino.

—Gracias —soltó Misha hacía él, minutos después de que Yuzuru desapareciera de la vista de todos.

—El es muy tonto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nobu ingresando al agua—. Pensar que todos los que estamos aquí pensamos lo mismo que dijo Javier.

—Tenemos los mismo genes después de todo —afirmó Saya con otra sonrisa.

—¡Yudu es adorable! —Se hizo escuchar el pequeño Shoma, quien seguía nadando en círculos—. ¡Yudu es lindo!

Javier asintió a todo lo dicho sin alejar los ojos de la puerta por donde había entrado Yuzuru a la casa.

 

 

 

 

**Verano de los 14 años de Yuzuru.**

 

Era una cálida tarde de enero, que como todos los años, los señores Hanyu organizaron un almuerzo en el gran jardín de su mansión para reunirse con algunos familiares y amigos.

Entre ellos, sus lejanos familiares; la familia Ando.

Y aunque a Yuzuru le caían bien sus tíos lejanos, no podía decir lo mismo de su prima… quien, a su parecer, era una verdadera arpía con piel de cordero; cordero que él mismo quería degollar en ese instante.

—Yuzu —habló a su lado un pequeño niño, de apenas diez años de edad, el cual estaba bastante intrigado de saber por qué su primo estaba escondido detrás de un mueble y mirando atentamente hacia Miki y Javier; los cuales se encontraban charlando con alegría—, ¿por qué espías a Javi y Miki?

Yuzuru dio un respingo y cubrió la boca del menor con rapidez, mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndole que hiciera silencio. Shoma aún sin comprender su actuar, le obedeció. Y el mayor finalmente le soltó para luego volver a sacar la cabecita del mueble y observar a esos dos idiotas, que parecían no haberse dado cuenta del ruido.

—No los estoy espiando —susurró con un hilo de voz, produciendo que su primo ladeara la cabeza ingenuamente—. Simplemente estoy supervisando.

—¿Supervisando?

—Exacto.

—Y, ¿qué supervisas?

—Superviso… superviso…

¿Qué diablos supervisaba?

_«Calmate, Yuzuru. Cálmate»,_ se dijo internamente, tratando de pensar una respuesta coherente para darle al menor. _«Tan solo dile la verdad, que estás evitando que el cuida caballos no caiga en las redes de la arpía mayor. Porque a pesar de que lo odias con toda el alma, no le deseas tan mal final. ¡Sí, solo por ese motivo! No hay nada más oculto»._

—¿Qué significa: “superviso”? —preguntó una tercera voz, una muy suave y aniñada.

Giró para ver de quién se trataba, y se encontró con unos enormes y redondos ojos oscuros en un sonriente rostro. Suspiró a la vez que observaba las dos coletas de la niña y el raro traje que llevaba de _Sailor Moon._

—Evgenia…

La niña dio un saltito al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de su príncipe. Porque sí, desde la primera vez que lo vio a sus cortos siete años de edad, Evgenia quedó embelesada con la belleza de Yuzuru, y desde entonces cada vez que le volvía a ver le seguía como si fuese su sombra. Y ahora ahí estaba, al lado de su príncipe de hielo. Porque según la niña de nueve años de edad, imaginaba a Yuzuru como un galante príncipe de un lejano reino de hielo.

—¿No se supone que estabas jugando con Misha y Nobu allá fuera? —preguntó Yuzuru, alejándose unos centímetros de ella, porque en solo cuestión de segundos la niña rusa se había acercado tanto que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal—. ¿No se supone que ustedes dos deberían estar jugando con ellos? —Señaló hacia los dos menores.

Yuzuru se había escabullido sigilosamente de la mirada de todo el mundo allá fuera, para venir y “supervisar” lo que estuvieran haciendo javier y la arpía. Pero al parecer su primo y la niña Sailor lo habían seguido sin su consentimiento.

—Supervisar significa: vigilar —habló Shoma hacía la rusa—. Yuzu está vigilando a Miki y Javi.

—¡NO LOS ESTOY VIGILANDO! —se exalto el japonés con nerviosismo, pero al darse cuenta que había gritado se cubrió la boca y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Felizmente el ruido que hacían las personas en su jardín evitaron que los “supervisados” se dieran cuenta de sus gritos—. No los estoy vigilando, los estoy supervisando.

—Pero supervisar significa eso —volvió hablar Shoma sin lograr comprender—. Me lo dijo mi maestra.

—Tú maestra se equivoca —soltó con rapidez el mayor.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa? —volvió a preguntar Evgenia con curiosidad.

—Significa que Yuzuru es demasiado orgulloso e idiota como para admitir que los está vigilando —intervino una cuarta voz, el aludido cerró los ojos maldiciendo su suerte.

—Creó que la palabra correcta es: espiar —sugirió una quinta voz.

Bien, era oficial... Ahora deseaba desaparecer, incluso sentía como su rostro se coloreaba como un maduro tomate.

—¿Por qué diablos están aquí? —preguntó sonrojado hacía Nobu y Misha, quienes estaban también en cuclillas y espiando a las mismas personas que él.

—Porque nos pareció más divertido que seguir escuchando como el tío Brian relata el último capítulo de la novela con los mayores —explicó Nobu, comiendo de la brocheta de carne que estaban cocinando fuera de casa.

—Y porque sabíamos que estabas aquí y quisimos venir a molestarte —agrego el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

—Y porque también estoy curiosa de saber que intenta la arpía con nuestro Javi —hablo una sexta voz.

_«¡¿Acaso todo el mundo está aquí?!»_ Vociferó en su mente, viendo como su hermana empujaba a Nobu para acomodarse y ver mejor.

—Así que tienes la manía de espiar a la gente, gordito. —Yuzuru negó con la cabeza al ver a la última persona que estaba hablando. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo quería arruinarle el plan de evitar que la arpía pusiera sus garras sobre el cuida caballos?!—. ¡Estás más flaco! —exclamó el desgraciado de Patrick hacía él—. ¿Por qué estás más flaco? ¡El año pasado ya lo estabas y ahora lo estas más!

—Perdóname por ya no ser “gordito”, aunque nunca lo fui. Solo tenía los huesos grandes —escupió hacia él con fastidio.

—¡Vuelve a ser gordo! —exigió el canadiense molesto, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo mal, mientras Yuzuru reafirmaba que ese tipo de verdad estaba loco—. Estas arruinando todas las buenas burlas que me tomaron mucho esfuerzo crear para tu yo gordo. ¡Así que vuelve a ser gordo!

—Creo que eso deberías decirle a la pubertad, ella fue quien hizo a Yuzu flaco —intervino Nobu, terminando de comer su brocheta.

Y así era, desde finales de sus once años, Yuzuru pegó el estirón y gradualmente comenzó a adelgazar. Quizás las clases de natación en las que se inscribió, después de que Nobu y Misha volvieran a tirarle al agua en ese verano, también sirvieran. Kikuchi había dicho que aquello era normal, que en esa etapa las hormonas comienzan a “volverse locas” y por ende puede que engordar o adelgazar sea una de las consecuencias. En el caso de Yuzuru parece que fue esta última, y también un raro cambio de voz que fue producto de muchas burlas de parte de sus amigos.

—¡Deja de gritarle a mi príncipe, feo! —exigió Sailor muy molesta, colocándose delante de su príncipe para defenderlo.

—¿Quién es esta mocosa escuálida? —preguntó el aludido, señalando a la rusa.

—¡La novia del príncipe! —aseguró ella con convicción.

Yuzuru, quien no había oído a Evgenia, de pronto sintió todas las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, y frunció el ceño sin saber por qué le observaban con esos semblantes de reproche y horror.

—Tan solo tiene nueve… ¡degenerado! —le grito Saya, a la vez que le pegaba en el brazo.

—¡¿De qué hablas, mujer?! —preguntó, mientras se cubría con las manos.

—De que nos vamos a casar muy pronto —respondió Evgenia con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Quiero ser el padrino —pidió Misha riendo.

—¿Tú el padrino? ¡Ni en tus sueños! Seré yo —afirmo Nobu, y pronto se embargaron en una pelea con el rubio por el puesto del supuesto padrino.

—Yuzu… ¿te vas a casar? —interrumpió el intercambio de manotazos con su hermana, la quebrada voz de Shoma. Sus ojos comenzaban aguarse y miraba a su primo con tristeza—. Me vas a dejar solo y te vas a casar…

—¡No! ¡No me voy a casar! —aseguró el japonés tirando a su hermana contra Patrick, para que dejase de pegarle.

—¿No te vas a casar conmigo? —Y ahí estaba la niña rusa, llorando a mares sin poder creer lo que su príncipe decía.

La miró sin saber qué hacer, él no era bueno consolando a las personas que lloraban y mucho menos a las niñas.

—¡Toma la responsabilidad, Yuzuru! —ordenaba su hermana tratando de calmar a la niña.

—¡Vuelve a ser gordo! —exigía el canadiense.

Apretó sus puños sin poder resistirlo más. ¡Aquello superaba los límites de su paciencia! En primer lugar, se supone que ninguno de ellos debía estar allí. Y en segundo, todas las voces peleando y llorando estaban irritándolo en demasía.

—¡VÁYANSE TODOS DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! —Y tan pronto como terminó de decir eso, todos se callaron y se detuvieron en el acto.

El japonés sonrió satisfecho de que acatarán su orden, pero cuando noto que en vez de verlo a él miraban por encima de su cabeza, un mal augurio le invadió.

—Eso mismo deberías aplicar en ti, ¿no lo crees? —escupió con veneno la arpía, mirándole con furia por haber interrumpido su declaración hacia Javier; persona que le había robado el corazón desde aquel verano de hace cuatro años cuando le conoció.

El joven chico entrecerró sus ojos hacía la mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros, que llevaba un corto y ajustado vestido crema, casi del mismo color de su piel, produciendo la ilusión de no llevar nada puesto salvo los brillosos apliques que lo adornaban. El chico podía imaginarla como la típica villana de los cuentos infantiles que su madre y Kikuchi le leían.

_«Está tan desesperada por llamar su atención»_ , se dijo mentalmente con el mismo odio que ella se dirigió a él.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Esta es mi casa y puedo espia… ¡supervisar! Sí, supervisar. Puedo supervisar a quien quiera y cuando quiera.

De pronto, la voz de su madre resonó en todo el lugar, los llamaban para comer. Al parecer los incontables intentos de los mayores por preparar una comida sin ayuda de los cocineros dio resultado; aunque sabía que Kikuchi tendría que haber intervenido de alguna manera.

—¡Comida! —exclamaron todos sus amigos con entusiasmo.

Observó como Misha tomo de la cintura a Shoma y se lo llevo a cuestas, mientras Patrick hacía lo mismo con una rusa que se negaba a alejarse de su príncipe.

—Vamos a comer Miki —dijo con amabilidad Nobu hacía la japonesa.

—Váyanse ustedes, yo tengo que hablar con Javier —informó está con altivez. Nobu sonrió para luego tomarla de los hombros—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Miki... siempre tan graciosa, ¡vamos a comer! —Y sin esperar que la chica pudiera volver a hablar, la llevó a empujones hasta la salida, dejando a Javier y Yuzuru solos.

Unos largos segundos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, unos donde el de cabellos lacios se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa. La realidad era que estaba algo nervioso de haberse quedado solo con el español, pero no iba a admitir eso. Además, si se ponía a pensar, lo que había dicho era cierto. Esa era su casa y él podía supervisar a quien se le diera la gana. Y no es como si tuviera que estar avergonzado por eso, ¡ni nervioso! Así que debía dejar de sentirse así, no había motivo para eso.

Y levantando la barbilla con orgullo, fijó la vista en Javier. Quien le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Por qué sonríes, plebeyo? —siseó.

—Si te lo digo estoy seguro que volverías hacer una de tus rabietas.

¿Rabietas? ¡¿Rabietas?! ¡¿De qué hablaba ese tonto cuida caballos?! ¡El no hacía rabietas! ¡Además se supone que en ese momento, en vez de sonreír, debería estar besándole los zapatos por salvarle de las garras de esa mujer!

—Así que esa arpía estaba confesando su asqueroso y repugnante “amor” hacia ti —habló cerrando los puños con fuerza. De solo pensar que esa podía ser la verdad, una ira intensa le invadía todo el cuerpo—. Debes estar feliz, ¿no? Después de todo, aunque sea una arpía, una mujer de clase alta se te confeso a ti... un simple cuida caballos.

Bien, no sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero de alguna manera sentía que quería lastimar a Javier con sus palabras. Si bien estaba molesto con la arpía, lo estaba aún más con él. ¡Porque el español estaba muy cómodo allí escuchando cuando se le confesaba! ¡Y odiaba eso! ¡Ya después pensaría cual era la razón de ese enojo!, ¡por ahora solo quería lanzar un golpe en su tonta cara!

—¡¿No vas a decir nada?! —prosiguió, sintiendo como sus manos dolían de tanta fuerza que ejercía en ellas—. ¡¿Así que de verdad estabas feliz, cuida caballos?!

El español le miró por un momento con el rostro serio, aquellas palabras de verdad le habían molestado. Y había estado apunto de decirle a Yuzuru que no iba a permitir que le insultara de ese modo, pero luego se había dado cuenta de que el menor solo estaba enojado. Y cuando Yuzuru se enojaba, algo que pasaba con mucha regularidad, solía soltar palabras hirientes como esas.

Ese era el gran defecto de ese chiquillo malcriado. Y en otra ocasión podría haberle dado una lección, pero esta vez no lo haría. Solo porque estaba demasiado feliz como para que sus palabras si quiera arruinaran su estado.

—¡Habla de una vez! —volvió a vociferar el japonés con los ojos flameando.

Javier volvió a sonreír y se acercó a él rápidamente, dejando su rostro tan cerca de Yuzuru que este dio un respingo al sentir la respiración del mayor sobre parte de sus labios. Javier seguía observándolo fijamente, sin borrar su sonrisa ladina, como si fuese un gran lobo mirando a su pequeña presa.

Jugando con ella antes de devorarla por completo.

Yuzuru sentía su corazón en la garganta, y sus puños comenzaban a temblar con la cercanía de ese cuerpo más grande e imponente que el suyo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas cuando Javier rozo con sus ásperos dedos su mejilla y prosiguió hasta llegar a su nuca, para enredarlos con sus finos cabellos azabaches. Produciendo extrañas sensaciones en su estómago, que no pudo digerir lo suficiente porque el mayor le soltó y le mostró frente a sus ojos una pequeña pelusa de lana.

—Tenías esto en el cabello —dijo con la misma tranquilidad y diversión que parecía no haber sentido nada de lo que Yuzuru había sentido segundos antes. Y sin más, se separó de él para caminar hacía la salida, dejando al menor estático y sin poder siquiera respirar con normalidad—. ¿No vienes a comer, Yuzuru? —preguntó suavemente, pronunciando las palabras con tanta armonía como si estuviera cantando.

Yuzuru negó con la cabeza sin girarse a mirarlo.

—S-saldré… d-después.

—De acuerdo, pero no te demores mucho.

El joven chico se permitió desplomar en el suelo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, y tocó con sus manos el frío parquet, mientras sus piernas recuperaban la sensibilidad de a poco.

—Como lo odio… Como odio a ese tonto cuida caballos.

 

 

 

 

**Primavera de los 17 años de Yuzuru.**

 

Cruzó los brazos con molestia, mientras pegaba con la suela de su zapato de cuero negro sobre el piso de parquet, demostrando de esta manera lo totalmente en desacuerdo que estaba con las palabras que su madre le decía.

—Deja de mover ese pie, jovencito —amenazó Yumi Hanyu, señalándolo con el dedo. Yuzuru bufo, pero le obedeció—. El día de hoy has traspasado el límite de la irresponsabilidad, ¡ni siquiera puedo creer que tengas diecisiete y ni un gramo de cordura dentro de esa terca y dura cabeza!

Yuzuru estuvo a punto de contradecir lo dicho, pero sintió como una mano le daba un pellizco y giró a ver al odioso cuida caballos, sentado a su lado, con ira.

¡Todo había sido su culpa! Su plan estaba marchando perfectamente, hasta que ese plebeyo había irrumpido en el aeropuerto y lo había tomado, en contra de su voluntad, como un costal de papas sobre su hombro para llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Y a pesar de que había tratado por todos los medios de zafarse de sus brazos, parecía que la genética lo había favorecido en demasía otorgándole unos fuertes y musculosos brazos que él no tenía.

Y ahora ahí estaba, después de que su plan de marcharse de casa fuese destruido. ¡Con lo que le había costado llegar hasta el aeropuerto, después de haberse perdido por unas largas horas por la ciudad!

—¡No se trata solo de haber tenido la intención de irte a Japón, sino que además te llevaste a Shoma contigo! —prosiguió su madre tocándose las sienes. Y así era, Yuzuru no se iba a ir solo, sino que estaba llevando consigo a su pequeño primo. Quien gustoso le estaba acompañando a un corto viaje familiar... o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho—. ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba tu tía?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Yuzuru?!

—Pues haberlo pensado antes de ofrecerle a Javier a vivir tiempo completo en esta casa —soltó sin poder evitarlo. Pero a los segundos recibió un cojinazo de parte de su madre, quien lo había tomado del sillón más cercano y tirado justo en el centro de su rostro—. ¡¿Qué haces, mamá?! ¡¿Quieres matarme?! —le reprocho con indignación, acariciándose la nariz.

Al parecer no era él único que practicaba béisbol en sus ratos libres.

—¡Papá! —exclamó hacía el señor Hanyu, quien bebía de la taza de su té negro con apacible calma, ignorando a su esposa e hijo—. ¡Papá dile algo a tu esposa, quiso matarme!

—Dices algo en mi contra y te mataré a ti —amenazó Yumi a su esposo, quien abrió los ojos horrorizado.

Ahora el pobre hombre se encontraba acorralado entre su adorado hijo y su amada esposa. Entonces decidió hacer lo que todo hombre de su edad haría… mentir y escapar de la confrontación.

—¡Mirá la hora que es! —dijo mirando un reloj invisible en su muñeca—. He quedado con Kikuchi para que me enseñe a hacer _raku-yaki,_ y voy llegando tarde.

—¿Desde cuando Kikuchi sabe hacer cerámica japonesa? —preguntó Yumi asombrada.

—Cariño, Kikuchi sabe hacer muchas cosas. Algunos dicen que hasta hace brujerías para que sus deportistas favoritos ganen —explicó el señor Hanyu con sabiduría, para luego darle un amoroso beso en la frente a su esposa, despeinar el cabello de su hijo y guiñar el ojo confidentemente a Javier, y finalmente marcharse del lugar a toda prisa.

—Así que los rumores son ciertos… —susurró la madre de Yuzuru, perdiéndose un momento en sus pensamientos, para luego negar con la cabeza y volver su atención a su hijo menor—. Ni creas que te salvaras de esto, jovencito. No sabes todo lo que pasamos buscándote, incluso tuvimos que enviar la seguridad privada de los Hanyu junto con los perros de búsqueda. Imaginando que te habías perdido y caído por alguna alcantarilla o peor. Sabiendo tu horrible sentido de la orientación, estábamos realmente preocupados. ¡Si no fuera por Javier ahora mismo seguiríamos con los nervios a flor de piel! —Yumi se acercó a Javier y le abrazó con fuerza—. Querido mío, sabes que mi hijo menor es un tonto, pero estoy tan contenta de tener uno más grande que pueda cuidarlo.

Javier solo se limito a sonreír. Con los años que había pasado con la familia Hanyu, estos le habían tomado mucho cariño, tanto así que los señores Hanyu le trataban como un hijo mayor y Saya como su hermano y confidente.

Y a pesar de que su padre se había jubilado hace mucho, el español seguía quedándose todos los veranos con aquella familia. Y hasta hace poco había sido invitado a quedarse con ellos, incluso, de forma permanente. Ya que le habían ofrecido pagar sus estudios en una prestigiosa universidad, y aunque él ya estaba yendo a una en provincia; donde vivía con sus padres, ir a aquella universidad que ofrecían los Hanyu era como un sueño. Así que había aceptado con mucho agrado.

Agrado que se había evaporado al saber que Yuzuru se  negó rotundamente a que se quedase en su casa y seguir _“respirando su aire”_ ; como el menor solía decir. Tanto así que otra vez se fugo, y ahora llevándose a Shoma consigo.

—Estoy segura que Yuzuru aprenderá mucho de ti al tenerte más tiempo a su lado, espero que al menos se le pegue una cuarta parte de la sensatez que tú tienes. Y también la humildad y bondad… pero creo que eso es pedir demasiado —suspiró la señora Hanyu, para luego volver a ver a su hijo—. ¡Y, tú, estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso! ¡Sin videojuegos y tampoco tarjetas de crédito! Y te guste o no, Javier se quedará aquí y estudiara en la misma universidad que tú.

El joven chico hizo chirriar sus dientes, a la vez que se levantaba furioso para irse a su habitación, dejando detrás suyo a la que decía ser su madre y a ese plebeyo que odiaba con toda su alma.

Al llegar a su cuarto, se tiró de panza sobre su cama y se quedó así por unos largos minutos, hasta que comenzó a golpetear su colchón con frustración.

—¡¿Puedes creerlo, Pooh?! —pregunto exaltado hacia su porta pañuelos de peluche, el cual se encontraba sobre un delicado cojín en su mesita de noche. Al parecer, los empleados de la mansión Hanyu se habían encargado de desempacar su enorme maleta, y acomodar sus cosas a como estaban antes de que intentará fugarse—. ¡Todo estaba marchando bien hasta que ese plebeyo se apareció y destruyó los planes que me llevaron semanas enteras idear! —Se quedó en silencio, uno que parecía ser usado para escuchar la inexistente voz de su oso—. ¡Por supuesto que sabía lo que hacía, Pooh! Tenía todo bajo control. Viviría con mis abuelos maternos hasta tener veinte años, que es la edad legal en Japón. Luego conseguiría un trabajo que me diera dinero suficiente para vivir por mi cuenta con Shoma, a quién enviaría a la escuela todos los días. —Yuzuru entrecerró sus ojos hacía el oso—. ¡Por supuesto que me darían trabajo! ¿Qué no puedo hacer nada? ¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas, Pooh! ¡¡No importa ahora el trabajo que me darían, pero me darían uno muy bueno! Y lo mejor de todo es que cuando mis abuelos mueran, algo que no debe estar muy lejos de ser realidad, parte de su herencia sería mía. Y entonces compraría una gran mansión para vivir cómodamente contigo y Shoma a mi lado. ¡Un plan perfecto! ¡Pero ese horrible cuida caballos arruino todo! ¡Y con lo que me costo distraer a Misha para que se despegue de mi Shoma! —Yuzuru se levantó de golpe y miró con ira a su Pooh—. ¡¿Dices que era un tonto plan?! ¡¿De qué parte estás tú, Pooh?! ¡Se supone que me apoyarías en todo!

—Otra vez hablando con el oso… deberíamos enviarlo al psiquiatra —habló una voz detrás suya, una que supo reconocer como la de un adulto Nobu.

—Sinceramente, yo ya me di por vencida. Pensé que con la edad maduraría… pero míralo ahí, hablando con un oso de peluche después de haberse intentado fugar… otra vez —soltó su hermana con cansancio.

Yuzuru olvido la ira contra su oso de peluche y giró a verlos con irritación, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, una cabellera, que ya no era rubia sino roja, le produjo que detuviera las palabras que segundos antes iba a decir.

—¡Voy a matarte dolorosa y lentamente! —exclamó Misha, separándose de un Shoma que saludaba a Yuzuru con felicidad, y corriendo hacia él—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a secuestrar a Shoma y querer llevártelo a Japón?

—¡¿Qué hay de malo en eso?! ¡Ya te dije que cuando Shoma aprendiera hablar correctamente me lo llevaría conmigo en mis futuras fugas! —se defendió Yuzuru, mientras caía de espaldas a su cama y forcejeaba con el ruso sobre él—. ¡Y no lo estaba secuestrando! ¿Verdad, Shoma?

—Íbamos a ir de visita a ver a los abuelos Hanyu —explico con inocencia el pequeño en cuestión. Nobu y Saya le miraron con ternura, para luego acariciarle la cabeza y darle sonoros besos en las mejillas.

—¡No mientas, voy a matarte! ¡Ni siquiera me avisaste y yo estaba en medio de un parcial importante en la facultad! —gruño el ex rubio, tomándolo de sus muñecas para que dejara de moverse y le mirara a los ojos—. Escúchame bien, Yuzuru Hanyu. —El aludido ahora se preocupo de ver que su amigo le miraba con seriedad; jamás lo había visto de ese modo. Incluso dudaba de que Misha pudiera ser alguna vez serio. Pero ahora sí lo estaba, y a decir verdad, eso no le gustaba—. No te atrevas a desaparecer de nuevo de ese modo, esto ya no es como cuando éramos niños y ni siquiera salías de casa, está vez cruzaste la línea. No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos de que les pasará algo allá fuera. Así que si en algún momento quieres volver a fugarte y no me llevas contigo, nunca jamás te perdonaré. Aunque reencarnemos una o mil vidas, ¿entendiste? —Soltó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Yuzuru que hasta ese momento había estado en completo silencio, no supo qué decir, y solo se limito a asentir a lo dicho—. ¡Porque ni pienses que te dejaré disfrutar de vivir solo con mi Shoma! —prosiguió el ruso, desordenando su cabello con brusquedad.

—¡También tendrás que llevarme contigo! —intervino Nobu, lanzándose hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos. Los dos chicos exclamaron un gemido de dolor al sentir el pesado cuerpo del mayor sobre ellos—. Porque Shoma no es solo de ustedes, ¡sino de los tres!

—¿Yo soy de los tres? —preguntó el aludido hacía una Saya que miraba sonriente la escena de los tres mosqueteros; como ellos mismos solían llamarse.

—Así es, pequeño. Lamentablemente eres de la propiedad de los tres idiotas de allá —aseguró la chica, dándole un empujoncito en la espalda para que éste fuera con ellos.

Y así lo hizo, corrió y se tiró sobre ellos, mientras sonreía feliz y les tiraba del cabello. Pues esa era la forma de demostrar su cariño desde la niñez. Porque para Shoma los tres eran muy importantes, y no concebía el hecho de pensar un futuro lejos de sus amigos.

Y mientras los ahora cuatro chicos se reían y se tiraban el pelo, un español con las manos en los bolsillos entraba a la habitación y se colocaba junto a Saya.

—Así que una vez más, rescataste a mi pequeño hermanito de otra de sus idioteces —habló la japonesa sin siquiera girar a verle, sabía muy bien quien era. Años conociéndolo le habían dado la suficiente experiencia como para saber que donde se encontrará Yuzuru, el español también estaría. Javier solo río ante lo dicho—. Es bastante curioso que de entre todos los que conocemos a Yuzuru, seas solo tú quien sabía la contraseña de su computadora portátil.

Según palabras del propio Fernández, había sabido dónde estaba exactamente Yuzuru después de haber visto, por casualidad, la computadora portátil de éste. Las páginas abiertas eran del aeropuerto de Toronto - Canadá, y luego de revisar por algunos minutos más, encontró en su historial la página donde había comprado el pasaje con destino a Japón. Todo eso le dieron la información necesaria para ir corriendo hacía allí y evitar de que el joven chico cometiera un grave error.

Bueno, eso era lo que había dicho el español a los señores Hanyu, pero Saya era demasiado astuta como para creérselo.

—Eso es tan raro, porque tiene una contraseña muy fácil de adivinar —dijo Javier sin dejar de ver a los chicos frente a él; quienes parecían sumergidos en su propio mundo.

—Quizás tengas razón... De no haber sido así, jamás hubieras sabido que Yuzuru estaba en el aeropuerto y no podrías haber ido por él —afirmó Saya con tranquilidad—. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa es curiosa, Javi? —El chico no contestó—. Que la computadora de Yuzuru está en el técnico, porque derrame accidentalmente café sobre ella el día de ayer. Y el técnico no la devolverá hasta pasado mañana.

Javier movió el rostro lentamente en su dirección, viendo con pesadumbre la gran sonrisa de la hija mayor de los Hanyu.

—Curioso, ¿verdad? —Saya suspiro—. Tendrás que acompañarme a comprar esos bonitos zapatos de tacón que tanto me gustan, como en los viejos tiempos. Claro que puedes negarte, pero eso significaría que le tendría que decir a Yuzuru que has puesto un chip de rastreo en su celular, para saber por donde se mueve mi querido hermanito.

El madrileño cerró los ojos al escuchar esto, sabiendo que lo habían atrapado.

—La última vez recibí muchas patadas y arañazos de mujeres que parecían estar poseídas. —Se quejó, volviendo abrir sus ojos para mirarla con total abatimiento.

—Está vez ponte protectores, porque se trata de una edición muy limitada de tacones de _Jimmy Choo._ Y no pienso volver a casa sin ellos.

—A veces siento que te odio —susurró el español, produciendo que la chica riera.

Por otra parte, el joven chico de cabellos oscuros que por la mañana había intentado fugarse, ahora miraba con curiosidad a su hermana y ese cuida caballos. Y aunque no podía escuchar lo que se decían, sabía que no debía ser nada bueno.

¡Pero ya tendría tiempo de vengarse de ese plebeyo! Y ahora que viviría en su casa permanentemente, él haría lo que fuese para hacerle la vida imposible.

¡Porque después de todo, él odiaba a Javier!... O al menos eso era lo que se repetía a sí mismo todas las mañanas.

Y así, en un parpadeó, la línea de tiempo había avanzado hasta ese punto sin retorno. Dejando a los dos chicos a la deriva de un destino que, más que justo, era demasiado juguetón.

Pero así era Destino, ¿quién podría decirle que dejara su lado divertido para ponerse serio?

Aunque Destino no era el único que había encontrado entretenido jugar con ambos chicos, Amor también estaba cerca, tejiendo una larga telaraña para que se enredaran en el camino que Destino les tendía.

¡No nos olvidemos de Locura y Pasión! Aquellos dos también querían jugar.

Y Odio también se sumaba, quien a pesar de su nombre, era un completo sentimental. Y estaba profundamente enamorado de Amor como para alejarse de ella.

¡La mezcla de todos ellos debía asegurar un divertida y extraña historia entre dos chicos que no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba!

 


	4. Kikuchi el protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!   
> Estás serán las edades de ahora en adelante.
> 
> Nobu: 26 años.  
> Saya: 22 años.  
> Javier: 22 años.  
> Misha: 22 años.  
> Patrick: 22 años.  
> Yuzuru: 18 años.  
> Shoma: 15 años.  
> Evgenia: 13 años.  
> Alina: 10 años.
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer :)

Abrió sus párpados una vez más, volviendo a encontrarse con la oscuridad de su habitación. Era oficial, no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo tratase.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro?... ¡¿Acaso estos eran los tan famosos  _ “nervios del primer día universitario”  _ del que tanto hablaban Misha, Nobu y Saya?!

Se reincorporo con rapidez, sopesando aquel pensamiento. Se había burlado de aquellos nervios cuando sus amigos y hermana se lo habían comentado, pero ahora él mismo sentía como lo estaban invadiendo de a poco. 

¡Pensar que una persona tan maravillosa como él se sintiera de esa manera era inaceptable!

Así que ocultaría sus tontos nervios de los demás y fingiría que todo estaba bien. Porque aceptar que se sentía nervioso, por un tonto primer día de clases, era aceptar que tenía miedo del tan llamado: _ “primer paso a la adultez” _ , como Kikuchi y sus padres le habían dicho.

¡Y él no tenía miedo de ser adulto! ¡Él sería el mejor adulto del mundo!

Pero, por ahora, iría a tomar una taza de leche caliente para poder tranquilizarse y conciliar el sueño.

Así que teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar al compacto y pequeño cuerpo, que se aferraba a su persona, salió de la cama.

Shoma, su pequeño primo, frecuentemente se quedaba a pasar la noche. Y no solo la noche, incluso había veces donde permanecía por semanas enteras en casa de la familia Hanyu.

Aquello era visto como algo normal para los Hanyu y los Uno, puesto que sabían que Yuzuru y Shoma compartían una muy fuerte  _ “conexión emocional” _ . Así que ninguna de las dos familias trato de separarlos, en cambio, alimentaron aquella conexión permitiendo que ambos siguieran siendo tan o más unidos que antes.

Pero de ahora en adelante sería diferente, o por lo menos eso parecía.

Yuzuru sería un universitario y Shoma seguiría en la escuela; estudiarían en distintas instituciones, tendrían distintos horarios, distintas amistades. Habría una brecha entre ellos.

¡Una brecha!

Saber esto había entristecido en sobremanera al pobre de Shoma y, a pesar de que Yuzuru le había asegurado que nada cambiaría entre ellos, no pudo evitar derramar muchas lágrimas hasta caer rendido sobre la acolchada cama de éste.

El japonés sonrío al ver el cabello de Shoma desparramado sobre todo su rostro, sin duda alguna lo adoptaría cuando cumpliera los veinte años; lo tenía firmemente decidido.

Y con ese pensamiento, tomo a su oso Pooh y lo dejo al lado del pequeño niño.

—Cuida de Shoma —le pidió en susurros a su fiel amigo de felpa—. Confió en ti, Pooh. —Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, esperando la inexistente respuesta del oso—. No estoy nervioso, ¿quién dijo que estoy nervioso?... ¡Tonterías! ¿Yo nervioso de ir a la universidad? No seas tonto, Pooh… ¿Qué escuchaste decir eso a una persona?... ¿Quién se atrevería a decir algo como eso de mi?... ¡¿JAVIER?! —exclamó con fuerza, produciendo que su primo se removiera en la cama.

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su oso. Cuando todo indicó que Shoma seguía inmerso en el mundo de los sueños, prosiguió. Pero ahora con un volumen de voz muy bajo.

—¡No estoy nervioso! El cuida caballos no sabe lo que dice. Como lo detesto… ¡Pero, ¿qué dices?! ¡¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes?!... ¡No digas que eres neutral cuando siempre estas en el bando de ese tonto!

No podía creer que su oso siempre defendiera a ese tonto español, ¿no se suponía que tenía que defenderlo a él? ¡Él cuidaba y alimentaba siempre de Pooh, y ese malagradecido lo traicionaba defendiendo a Javier! ¡Esto era el colmo de los colmos!

—Pues déjame decirte, Pooh —habló sumamente ofendido de aquella traición—, que ese plebeyo al que tanto quieres está en el primer puesto de mi lista… ¿Cómo: “qué lista”? —preguntó incrédulo, para luego ir hasta el otro extremo de su cuarto. En el proceso pisó algo blando con sus pies descalzos, pero no le importo—. ¡Hablo de está lista! ¡Mi  _ lista negra _ ! —Señaló un marco de madera tallada, cuyo interior contenía una hoja blanca con una pulcra caligrafía en tinta negra, donde enumeraba a sus principales enemigos. Los cuales odiaba con toda su alma; o por lo menos eso decía—. ¡¿Vez esto? Ahí dice muy claramente que odio a Javier Fernández con todo mi ser! ¡Incluso lo coloqué en el primer puesto, por encima de ese feo mapache!… ¿Qué dónde está Patrick? Ese otro tonto está en el cuarto puesto… Sí, cuando lo vio se enojó por eso. Él quería estar en el primero, pero le dije que igualmente sigo odiandolo mucho… ¿Qué no alcanzas a leer quién sigue? Pues te lo diré. En el quinto están esos feos payasos que mamá sigue contratando… Sí, yo también me niego a creer que los contrata de una agencia especializada en payasos… ¿Qué quién ocupa el segundo puesto? Ya te dije que es el mapache.

De pronto, Yuzuru sintió como Pooh lo miraba fijamente. Aquel oso era demasiado perspicaz.

—¡No miento! ¡El segundo lo ocupa ese feo y tenebroso animal!... ¡¿Qué?! —se exalto, para luego señalar con el dedo al inerte oso de felpa; el cual ahora estaba siendo abrazado por un dormido Shoma—. ¡Me mentiste!, ¡dijiste que no alcanzabas a leer!

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo como su rostro se coloreaba. ¡Odiaba que Pooh lo conociese tan bien!

—¡Pues sí, lo admito! ¡En el segundo puesto está la bruja de Miki! Esa tonta mujer siempre me hace enojar, no entiendo como el cuida caballos pudo salir con ella. Quiero decir, ni siquiera es guapa o algo. Además, tiene una personalidad horrible. No entiendo cómo pudo fijarse en ella cuando éramos jóvenes. Incluso ahora siguen hablando, a veces escucho cuando conversan por teléfono. Pasan horas y horas comentando estúpidas anécdotas de su día a día... La detesto tanto… —Y eso era sumamente cierto, Yuzuru odiaba mucho a su prima—. ¡¿C-celoso?! ¡¿Celoso yo?! ¡No digas tonterías, Pooh!... ¡N-no estoy nervioso! ¡¿Por qué habría de estarlo?!... ¿Qué siempre me pongo nervioso cuando hablamos de estos temas? ¡Eso es completamente falso, Pooh! La coloqué en mi lista, simplemente, porque su fealdad era mayor a la del mapache.… Pooh, estás desvariando, esto no tiene nada que ver con el cuida caballos… ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!

Cerró sus manos en dos puños, para luego caminar hacia la puerta de salida; no se quedaría ni un segundo más escuchando a su tonto oso decir tonterías. Pero en el camino volvió a pisar algo blando.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó un ex rubio, pero ni el dolor produjo que recobrará por completo los sentidos.

El japonés bufo al notar a la especie de bulto durmiente en el suelo.

_ «Lo único que me faltaba» _ , pensó con molestia.

Misha estaba durmiendo en el suelo de su habitación.

El pelirrojo muchas veces se había negado a que Shoma siguiera durmiendo con Yuzuru en la misma cama, pero nadie le había hecho caso y tuvo que aguantar aquello. Al principio, él también reclamaba su derecho a dormir en la misma cama que ellos dos, pero entonces Javier se opuso de una sutil manera; diciéndole al ruso que si quería quedarse en la casa de la familia Hanyu, bien podría dormir con él. Alegando que dos personas por cama eran mucho más que suficiente, y que en la cama de Yuzuru no había espacio para nadie más.

Algo totalmente erróneo, ya que Yuzuru era muy delgado y Shoma demasiado compacto. Además, ambos se enrollaban tanto al dormir que parecían ser uno solo, y quedaba espacio suficiente para una o dos personas más en aquella cama.

Pero el ofrecimiento, de Javier a Misha, trajo consigo la oposición de otra persona. El mismo Yuzuru. Quien por alguna razón que no comprendía (y que tampoco quería comprender), se había negado a esto. Terminando por enviar de nuevo a Misha a su casa sin darle posada por las noches, a menos que quisiera dormir junto a Kikuchi.

Misha terminó optando por volver a su casa.

Aunque esta vez fue diferente.

Debido a que mañana sería el gran día de Yuzuru, su amigo ruso le había organizado una especie de  _ “noche de chicos” _ . Había traído videojuegos, palomitas, golosinas y todas las fotos de un pequeño Yuzuru; para hacer una especie de línea de tiempo y reírse de él hasta cansarse. Por supuesto, Misha no podía burlarse solo de Yuzuru, sería demasiado egoísta, así que trajo consigo a Nobu, quien siempre estaba dispuesto a burlarse de los raros disfraces que mamá Yumi le colocaba a su amigo en cada cumpleaños. Y que Misha había inmortalizado en innumerables fotos.

Y así habían pasado toda la noche, jugando videojuegos, comiendo porquerías y riéndose de las fotos de un pequeño y redondo Yuzuru. Hasta que en algún momento todos comenzaron a llorar, todos excepto Yuzuru, porque su pequeño y histérico amigo ya era todo un adulto.

Por suerte, no lloraron como la vez que había cumplido dieciocho, cerca de tres meses atrás. Ese día incluso los empleados de la familia Hanyu lloraron, alegando de que su  _ “pequeño señorito” _ ya no era tan pequeño como querían seguir creyendo.

Yuzuru no podía con tanta estupidez junta, sobre todo cuando el tonto cuida caballos sonreía viéndolo ser abrazado.

Como lo odiaba.

Aún molesto con su oso, pateó la mano de Misha a un lado y salió de la habitación. Aunque antes de cerrarla giró a ver los redondos y negros ojos de Pooh.

—Quizás a ese feo mapache le guste tener un oso de felpa de regalo —dicho esto, cerró la puerta lentamente con una sonrisa ladina.

_ «Se lo merecía», _ dijo triunfalmente en su mente.

Orgulloso de él mismo, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina.

_ «Pooh está completamente loco. Decir que estoy “celoso”, ¡vaya locura! Además, ¿celoso de qué?, ¿de quién?» _

—Celoso… —repitió saboreando las palabras en su boca, a la vez que sacaba un cartón de leche de la heladera.

_ «¿De Miki?» _ , se cuestionó con mofa, para luego reírse mientras se arqueaba levemente.

—¡Como si fuera posible! —siguió riendo a carcajadas. Pero de pronto un nombre apareció en su cabeza, y sin siquiera pensarlo lo dijo en voz alta—. ¿De Javier…?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Yuzuru dio un respingo al escuchar la voz perteneciente a esa persona detrás suya, y tiró la leche en el suelo del susto.

—¡Pero, ¿qué diablos haces?! —preguntó exaltado, colando una de sus manos en su pecho.

¡Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su cavidad torácica! ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba?!

¡Estúpido cuida caballos y su estúpida voz de español!

—Tomo café —respondió éste con calma, levantando su taza de humeante café negro. Ya estaba acostumbrado a Yuzuru como para asombrarse de su extraño comportamiento—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—¡NO QUIERO TU ESTÚPIDO CAFÉ! —rugió otra vez molesto.

¡¿Por qué rayos ese plebeyo aparecía justo en ese momento?! Y, ¿qué le pasaba a su mente? ¿Por qué pensó en el nombre de ese cuida caballos? ¡Pooh tenía la culpa de todo su conflicto de pensamientos! ¡Colocaría a ese oso en su lista negra si seguía confundiéndolo de esa manera!

Un momento… ¿confundiéndolo? ¿Él estaba confundido?

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, ¡¿por qué estaría confundido?! ¡Javier no le confundía! ¡Javier solo le producía ira! ¡Eso es! Javier solo era su fuente de ira natural.

—Vale, como quieras —dijo el mayor sin sentirse ofendido por sus gritos, para luego volver a tomar la revista que segundo antes estaba leyendo.

—¿Q-que…? —El japonés se reprendió mentalmente por tartamudear, y tosió un poco para poder proseguir—. ¿Qué estás leyendo? 

—Una revista —respondió el español sin mirarle, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Yuzuru frunció su ceño molesto.

¡Ya sabía que era una estúpida revista!

—Me refiero a qué clase de cosas estás leyendo —explicó cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada importante.

El menor hizo chirriar sus diente y, más curioso que molesto, camino a paso decidido hasta Javier y le quitó la revista de las manos de un solo manotazo. Produciendo que éste solo suspirara.

—¿Quieres comprarte una casa? —preguntó al leer los enunciados de la revista, que no era nada más y nada menos que una revista de condominios. Para luego tirarla sobre la mesa y mofarse del mayor—. Un simple cuida caballos, como tú, no podrá pagar esos precios.

Javier volvió tomar la revista y dio un trago a su taza, mientras Yuzuru movía el pie esperando que respondiera a su agresión.

—No quiero comprar una casa —explicó luego de unos segundos el mayor, sin un ápice de molestia. Yuzuru odiaba eso de Javier, porque por más que él trataba no conseguía que el español se molestara y gritara. Lo había visto muy pocas veces molesto, y todas esas veces eran por motivos que nada tenían que ver con él. Eso, por alguna razón, lo irritaba en demasía—, quiero alquilar un departamento.

—¿Un departamento?, ¿para qué? Si aquí estás viviendo gratis. Te estamos dando todo lo que una persona como tú necesita, incluso más.

—Porque como tú lo has dicho, tus padres me están dando todo lo que necesito —Javier miró a Yuzuru y noto como éste elevaba la barbilla esperando algo más—… Y tú también. Incluso me permites respirar _ “tu aire”  _ —dijo sarcástico, recordando como un pequeño Yuzuru le había dicho eso incontables veces en el pasado. El japonés se sonrojo al recordar aquello, y no pudo evitar asesinar con la mirada al mayor por sacarlo a la luz en aquel momento. Ahora quedaba como alguien infantil, ¡y él no era infantil!—. Pero no puedo permitir eso, ya es demasiado con que los señores Hanyu paguen mis estudios. Tengo veintidós años y un trabajo de medio tiempo, puedo costear un pequeño departamento y vivir por mi cuenta...

—¡No seas tan orgulloso! —Lo interrumpió el menor, sintiendo como su pecho se comprimía al escuchar a Javier. Algo no estaba bien, Yuzuru no entendía exactamente qué era, pero un inexplicable dolor aparecía con cada una de las palabras que el español decía—. Tú eres pobre, nosotros te estamos manteniendo, ¡se agradecido y recibe lo que te damos de buen agrado!

El mayor miró en silencio a Yuzuru por unos largos minutos, para luego levantarse y caminar hasta posarse frente suyo.

—No me malentiendas —habló suavemente, a la vez que se quitaba la chaqueta negra y la colocaba encima de los hombros del menor; quien solo llevaba un fino pijama rojo de dos piezas, cuya parte superior era dos o tres tallas más grande (su madre a veces cometía errores cuando compraba su ropa). Produciendo que una de las mangas se corriera y dejará visible un blanco y delgado hombro—, estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por mi. Pero no puedo abusar de esa amabilidad.

—¡¿Qué hay de malo en abusar?! ¡Solo abusa del estúpido cariño que te tienen mis padres y vive cómodamente aquí! —exclamó Yuzuru; algo desesperado, algo ansioso, algo asustado. Imaginar que Javier viviría en otra parte, lejos de todos ellos, le disgustaba mucho. ¿Por qué se quería ir? Si sus padres lo amaban como si fuese un hijo más, y su hermana lo trataba mejor de lo que le trataba a él. ¿Por qué quería irse? ¿Por qué no se quedaba y vivía plácidamente con ellos?... o acaso, ¿hay otro motivo por el que se quería ir a vivir a otro lado?—. Tú… ¿te vas porque te… trato mal?

Decir aquello le había costado mucho, pero parte de su dolor en el pecho era por la culpa que estaba sintiendo y Yuzuru lo sabía.

Javier observó su semblante por un momento, y sonrió mientras elevaba su mano para tocar la azabache cabecita frente suya.

Yuzuru estuvo a punto de golpearle la mano, pero cuando sintió como los dedos de Javier se enterraban entre las hebras de su cabello, se abstuvo. Porque había algo malditamente inquietante en aquellas caricias, que hacían que su cuerpo sea incapaz de rechazarlas.

—¿Estás admitiendo que me tratas mal? —preguntó el mayor manteniendo su sonrisa, mientras deslizaba la mano hasta llegar a su nuca. Yuzuru podía sentir los gruesos y ásperos dedos acariciar parte de la piel desnuda de su nuca, y leves estremecimientos le invadieron—. Eso no es propio de ti, Yuzu. Pero, no. No me voy porque me "tratas mal".

—T-tú no sabes lo que es p-propio de mi —tartamudeo, incapaz de concentrarse. ¡¿Por qué ese tonto cuida caballos lo acariciaba de esa manera?! ¡Y, ¿por qué sentía que las partes que tocaba quemaban?!—. E-entonces, ¿por qué te vas?

—Ya te dije el porqué. 

Javier seguía mirándole con aquellos penetrantes ojos castaños, y Yuzuru no podía evitar aquello, ya que Javier había elevado la otra mano y había sostenido su mejilla de una manera tan natural que su respiración había comenzado a ser pesada.

El aliento de Javier sobre su rostro olía a café. A Yuzuru nunca le había gustado el café, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que no era tan malo.

—N-no te creo —susurró en un hilo de voz, permitiéndose sentir las cálidas manos acariciarle—. Dime la verdad.

Era una situación extraña, una que en un estado de correcta lucidez habría deshecho inmediatamente, pero ahora no estaba completamente lúcido. Y si era sincero, tampoco quería estarlo.

—"La verdad" —repitió Javier, acercando su rostro, para luego apoyar su frente en la del menor; quién inconscientemente cerró los ojos al sentirlo—.  **_La única verdad, es que el adicto no puede soportar un segundo más cerca de la droga_ ** —prosiguió en español, produciendo que Yuzuru abriera los párpados y le mirara confundido.

—No entiendo…

—Yo tampoco —hablo una tercera voz, interrumpiendo aquel extraño momento entre los dos chicos. Yuzuru observó horrorizado cómo un adormilado ruso los miraba mientras bostezaba—. Lo único que entiendo es que eres un pésimo amigo, Yuzuru Hanyu.

—¡Misha! —exclamó, a la vez que apartaba a Javier de su lado. Evitando en el transcurso mirarle a la cara.

¡Santo cielo, ¿qué había pasado?! ¡¿Cómo es que Javier y él llegaron a estar tan cerca?!

Por un segundo, por un solo segundo parecía que ellos iban a besar... ¡No, imposible! 

Eso no era posible, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí. Soy yo —bufo Misha mirándole mal, para luego caminar hasta la heladera y sacar una bolsa de hielo, evitando en el transcurso pisar el charco de leche en el suelo—. No puedo creer que me pisaras, ¡ahora tengo la mano rota por tu culpa! —le acusó elevando su mano derecha—. ¿Qué vas hacer si tienen que amputarme la mano?

—No seas exagerado. —Suspiró Yuzuru con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡¿Exagerado yo?! ¡Eso jamás! —Misha llevó una mano a su pecho y negó con la cabeza—. Por cierto, debes decirle a Kikuchi que ya no hay más hielo en la nevera —prosiguió—. No puede no haber hielo en una nevera, ¿qué tal si pasa un accidente? Cómo ahora, ¡el hielo es mucho muy importante!

El pelirrojo siguió hablando tonterías sobre el hielo, pero Yuzuru ya no le escuchaba. 

Su corazón había pasado de latir con fuerza a detenerse en tan solo minutos. El susto que le había producido su amigo, al aparecerse de la nada, fue demasiado para él. Sobre todo cuando se ponía a preguntar, internamente, cuánto de lo que había pasado entre él y Javier había visto Misha.

Y también, por supuesto, ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HABÍA PASADO ENTRE ELLOS?!

—¿Por qué me miras así, cuida caballos? —preguntó de pronto Misha con una gran sonrisa burlona. Yuzuru dio un respingo al escuchar el apodo de Javier—. ¿Acaso no crees que me he lastimado la mano? ¡Qué cruel! —Misha soltó el hielo y tiró del brazo de Yuzuru, hasta acercarlo a su lado—. ¡Dí algo, Yuzu! ¡Confiesa que fuiste un terrible mejor amigo y me pisaste la mano! ¡Incluso me pateaste! —Lo zarandeó con algo de fuerza, produciendo que éste se tambaleara—. ¡Eres realmente cruel! Mañana mismo compraré un mapache y lo pondré en tu habitación. Y sabes que soy capaz de eso.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —gruño el japonés al escucharlo, olvidando por un momento sus tormentos internos. 

De solo imaginar al mapache, su piel se erizaba.

—Y por no dejarme dormir en tu cama, adoptaré a Shoma antes que tú.

—¡Si haces eso te pondré en mi lista negra, lo juro! —gritó el menor con enfado.

¡Él sería el único que adoptaría a Shoma!

—Eso es lo que tú dices, pero yo lo adoptaré antes —siguió Misha con sorna, para luego soltarlo y tomar de vuelta el hielo del suelo—. Y ahora, prefiero volver a tu cuarto y dormir con mi adorable primo. Así que nos vemos, dulces sueños.

Yuzuru apretó sus puños molesto y empujo a Misha, mientras volvía corriendo a su habitación.

—¡Yo seré quien adopte a Shoma! —se escuchó su grito a lo lejos.

Misha río señalando el lugar por donde se había ido el japonés.

—¿Notaste lo enojado que estaba? Nobu tiene razón al decir que se parece a un gato erizado cuando está molesto —siguió riendo a carcajadas—. Es muy gracioso.

—No fue nada gracioso.

—Eso es porque no tienes sentido del humor —sonrió el ruso.

—Yo creo que es porque no eres un buen comediante —enfatizó Javier, yendo hacía la mesa y tomando su taza de café y la revista, para luego encaminarse a la salida—. Deberías practicar. Buenas noches, Misha.

Cuando Javier desapareció de su vista, el ruso colocó el hielo, que había dejado caer minutos antes, en el dorso de su mano. Se quejó un poco porque el contacto produjo dolor, pero luego sintió como toda la superficie empezaba a adormecerse.

—Empiezo a odiar a ese cuida caballos…  —susurró para si mismo.

 

 

 

 

 

.

—Ma-pa-che.

Solo esta palabra se necesito para que un dormido japonés recobra por completo los sentidos, y gritara tan fuerte que despertó a la pequeña criatura que se encontraba a su lado.

—¡¿Qué diablos…?! —rugió cuando noto como Saya y Misha se agarraban los estómagos y se retorcían de risa frente suyo.

—Les dije que era mejor usar tácticas más complejas —habló un adulto Nobu, quien se encontraba parado a su lado, mientras llevaba un traje de gabardina gris y miraba su reloj de mano.

—Que malo eres,  _ Nobu-chaaaan  _ —dijo Misha secándose las lágrimas—. Pensar que usarías una "táctica" como esa.

Yuzuru hizo chirriar sus dientes y maldijo a sus amigos en todos los idiomas posibles. Los cuales eran muy pocos, porque él no era precisamente bueno en idiomas.

—¡¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?! —exclamó hacía ellos con total molestia.

—Venimos a despertarte, malagradecido —respondió Saya, dejando de reír para mirarse las uñas.

—Kikuchi se encarga de eso —escupió él, mirándola mal.

Después de todo, Kikuchi era su protector. Solo él tenía el permiso de entrar a su habitación cuando quisiese; también Shoma, por supuesto.

—¿Qué no recuerdas? —preguntó su hermana con incredulidad—. Kikuchi pidió el día libre para visitar al niño que cuidaba años atrás. Ya sabes, ese chico bonito que patina sobre hielo… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—¿Hablas de ese chico tan lindo que parece chica? —preguntó Misha, Saya asintió—. He escuchado de Kikuchi que es el mejor patinador sobre hielo que jamás ha existido… pero tampoco recuerdo su nombre.

—¡Al diablo con el nombre de ese tipo! —rugió el japonés irritado—. ¡Fuera de mi habitación!

—Yuzu… —Llamó su atención una suave voz adormilada, Yuzuru giró hacía ella y se encontró con un despeinado Shoma—. Sueño…

—Vuelve a dormir, Shoma, aún es temprano para que te levantes —susurró Yuzuru con amabilidad, con una que jamás usaba en nadie más que no fuera Shoma o Kikuchi.

—¡Shoma, buen día! —exclamó el ex rubio caminando hasta el pequeño para abrazarlo. Shoma, quien aún estaba medio dormido medio despierto, sintió como las manos de Misha estiraron sus mejillas y antes de que éste pudiera darle un abrazo (como el pelirrojo acostumbraba), mordió una de sus manos—. ¡Ouch! ¡Me mordiste! —chillo el ruso mirándole sorprendido.

—Bien hecho, Shoma —felicito Yuzuru con una gran sonrisa, mientras Misha le miraba mal—. Ahora a dormir —dicho esto, Shoma se volvió a recostar en la cama y cerro los ojos. Segundos después, su respiración se volvió pesada, indicando que ya había vuelto al mundo de los sueños.

—¡¿Por qué me mordió?! —preguntó el ruso, sin poder recuperarse de aquel golpe en su corazón—. ¡Pensé que me amaba!

—Ya quisieras —escupió Yuzuru con sorna, para luego levantarse y caminar hasta su armario.

Shoma solo lo amaba a él.

—Se le está pegando tu comportamiento, que miedo —dijo Saya hacía él.

—Cuando Shoma está medio dormido es como un gatito rabioso —explicó Nobu caminando hacía su amigo—. Como Yuzuru —el susodicho giró a mirarle furioso—, no te ofendas —dicho esto, besó su frente y se corrió rápidamente para que no le mordiera la mano—. Ya ven lo que digo. —Sus amigos asintieron entendiendo el punto—. Y es peor cuando lo levantan de dormir. Al único que no hace nada es a Yuzuru.

—Porque soy su preferido —espeto con orgullo, tomando una camiseta de mangas largas y un pantalón oscuro.

_ «No combinan» _ , dijo en su mente preocupado. _ «¿Cómo se supone que elige Kikuchi mi ropa?» _

—Eso es porque lo mimas demasiado. Bueno, ya es hora de que vaya a exprimir unas miles de billeteras para poder agrandar el emporio de mi padre. Emporio que será mío cuando el viejo muera, por supuesto —prosiguió Nobu con alegría, como si lo que acabase de decir no fuese lo suficientemente escalofriante. Yuzuru entrecerró sus ojos mientras buscaba, ahora, su spray para el cabello—. Suerte en tu primer día, Yuzu. Y mejor llama a alguna de las mucamas para que te ayude a alistarte.

—Ahora que Kikuchi no está, serás un desastre si nadie te ayuda —se burló Saya.

—¡Puedo alistarme solo! —se defendió con indignación.

_ «Tan solo tengo que encontrar la forma de combinar estas prendas» _ , pensó con decisión. Para luego tornarse ansioso.  _ «¡¿Dónde diablos está el maldito spray para el cabello?!» _

—Claro, como si fuera posible. —Siguió mofándose Saya. El menor de los Hanyu no podía creer que esa persona provenía del mismo útero que él. ¡Era el colmo tener una hermana tan molesta!—. Nobu, ya que trabajas cerca de las empresas de papá, dame un aventón.

—Trabajamos en direcciones opuestas —informó el mayor de los japoneses, pero Saya solo tomó de su brazo y le sonrió como solo ella podía sonreír.

—Dije que me des un aventón —repitió sin borrar su sonrisa. Nobu pudo sentir escalofríos recorrerle desde la cabeza hasta la planta de sus pies. Era imposible contradecir a esa mujer—. Por cierto, Yuzu, es mejor que te apures. El chófer tiene órdenes de salir a las siete en punto de casa. —Saya agrando su sonrisa, mientras tiraba del brazo de un asustado Nobu—. Irás junto a Javier. Suerte en tu primer día —dicho esto, salió de la habitación dejándolo en completo silencio.

Se había olvidado de aquello… ¡SE HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE JAVIER TAMBIÉN IRÍA A LA MISMA UNIVERSIDAD QUE ÉL!

¡Al diablo todo lo que planeó! Ayer por la noche, luego de que regresó a su habitación  —y trabar su puerta para que Misha no volviera a ingresar—, su mente estaba hecha un completo lío. Y aunque trató por todos los medios de entender la extraña situación que vivió con ese español, no pudo. Por eso, y luego de discutirlo seriamente con Pooh, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ignorar a Javier por un tiempo. De esa manera, ambos olvidarían todo lo sucedido y volverían a ser como siempre.

Yuzuru odiándolo y Javier siendo... Javier.

Pero ahora irían juntos a la universidad, a la misma universidad. ¡Se verían todo el tiempo! ¡¿Cómo lo ignoraría si tendría que verlo todos los días y a todas horas?! 

Además, estaba el tema del departamento.

¿Por qué quería mudarse? Ayer no lo aclaró del todo, y cuando supuestamente lo hizo, habló en su idioma natal y él no pudo entenderle nada de nada. 

Yuzuru no pudo soportarlo más y gruño con desesperación.

¡¿Por qué toda su vida parecía haberse vuelto tan complicada?!

—Yuzu… Oye… ¡Yuzu! —Le llamó su amigo, pero Yuzuru seguía atormentándose con sus pensamientos—. ¡Hey! Solo te quedan quince minutos antes de que el chófer se valla.

Yuzuru dio un respingo al oír esto último y miró a Misha con horror.

¡Ni siquiera se había duchado! ¡¿Cómo se suponía que se arreglaría en quince minutos?! ¡Si solo arreglar su cabello le llevaba por lo menos media hora!

—¡KIKUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —gritó desesperado de saber que él solo no podía consigo mismo.

Necesitaba a su protector.


	5. Una invitación inesperada

 

Sacó parte de su cabecita de la puerta de salida de la mansión Hanyu, lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran observar a las tres figuras frente suya. Chasqueó sus dientes cuando se dio cuenta que entre ellos estaba ese cuida caballos, con aquella blanca sonrisa y con sus asquerosos buenos modales; como en ese mismo momento, que estaba ayudando al nuevo chófer a cargar gasolina en el auto. Como si aquel fuese su trabajo. Como lo odiaba. Siempre yendo de aquí para allá sonriendo y ayudando a la gente. ¿Quién se creía?, ¿alguna especie de buen samaritano? ¡Vaya tontería! Pero sorprendentemente la gente le tomaba cariño por acciones como esas. No entendía cómo lo conseguía. Si él mismo muchas veces había tratado de ser buena persona, pero parecía que todos estaban complotados en su contra para que no lo consiguiera.

Como por ejemplo, aquella vez que le dijo a la cocinera que su nuevo peinado la hacía parecer vieja, la cocinera se puso a llorar y sus padres le regañaron y castigaron por varios días. O esa otra ocasión, donde le dijo a Evgenia que  _ Sailor Moon _ era solo un dibujo y que no existía en la vida real; la niña también lloró y sus padres volvieron a castigarle.

¡Él solo había querido ser honesto con ellas! Ya que todos les mentían, y a Yuzuru no le parecía justo. Así que solo quiso ser amable, pero otra vez el mundo complotaba en su contra.

¿Qué hay de esa vez, cuando tenía ocho años, dónde quiso tirar a Shoma de la ventana de su dormitorio? ¡Shoma le había dicho que quería volar! Pues Yuzuru estaba dispuesto a dejar que su primo volase, pero sus padres y todo el mundo parecían pensar que aquella era una terrible idea… ¡Y hasta le ató una cuerda para estar seguro de que no se estrellara contra el suelo! Todos eran unos exagerados.

—¿No piensas salir de tu escondite? —interrumpió sus pensamientos una irritante voz, Yuzuru dió un respingo y asesino con la mirada al español—. ¿Por qué llevas un gorro de lana en la cabeza? No hace tanto frío.

Las mejillas del japonés se tiñeron de un tenue rosa al escuchar esto último y, presionando sus puños, levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

—¡Yo tengo frío! —exclamó a la vez que daba un paso hacía fuera de la mansión—. ¡Y no me estoy escondiendo!

¡¿Esconderse él?! ¡Que locura! Él no tenía porqué esconderse, ¡era ese plebeyo quien tenía que hacerlo! Pero el muy descarado se veía tan relajado y calmado, parado frente suyo mientras se limpiaba las manos engrasadas en un pañuelo descartable. Parecía que ni siquiera recordaba lo que sucedido por la madrugada. Y pensar que lo paso espantoso por su culpa. Tuvo que regañarse muchas veces para que dejara de estar nervioso ante la idea de verlo nuevamente después de que casi se dieran un bes…

¡Como odiaba a ese madrileño!

—¿Tienes fiebre? Tus mejillas están rojas —volvió hablar el español, alargando una mano para tocar su frente, pero Yuzuru pudo esquivarlo con rapidez y escapó, corriendo, hasta el auto donde se encontraba el chófer y su madre esperándolo.

¡Maldito nerviosismo! Parecía que todo en él estaba alerta, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ese tonto plebeyo.

—¡Cariño! Pensé que tendría que ir por ti a ayudarte —saludó mamá Yumi con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hijo—. Creí que todo sería complicado para ti ahora que Kikuchi se tomó un día libre.

—¡No necesito a Kikuchi para todo, mamá! —respondió con molestia, mientras se despegaba de su madre; acomodando su gorro de lana en el proceso, para que no se cayera y expusiera su alborotado cabello.

¡Estúpido spray para el cabello! Había buscado con tanto esfuerzo y no había dado con él. Luego había tenido la muy tonta idea de confiarle su peinado a Misha, quien le aseguró que podía alisarlo, ¡pero terminó con un afro! ¡Ya se las pagaría ese tonto pelirrojo!

—Kikuchi se pondría triste al escucharte decir eso —regaño con dulzura su madre, para luego observar su atuendo. No es como si a mamá Yumi le interesará mucho la moda juvenil, pero dado que Yuzuru siempre había sido tan pulcro con su vestimenta, le parecía bastante gracioso el hecho de que su ropa estuviera toda arrugada y mal combinada—. Yuzu, parece que tuviste una pelea con tu guardarropas —río con diversión—. Además, ¿no crees que el clima está lindo como para colocarte una gorra de lana?

—¡Eso le dijimos todos, pero el señorito no nos quiere escuchar! —intervino una voz desde la puerta de la mansión—. ¡Incluso se negó a llevar su mantita de  _ Pooh´s _ con él!

—¡Y no quiso que lo ayudemos con su vestimenta, ni con su peinado! —se quejó otra voz llorando—. Ni siquiera dejó que le atemos correctamente los pasadores de su calzado.

—¡Y ahora está todo desaliñado! —chillo una tercera voz con tristeza—. Mi pequeño señorito tendrá un primer día con ropa que no combina y un gorro de lana.

Yuzuru hizo chirriar sus dientes al notar como todos, los empleados de la mansión Hanyu, lloraban mientras lo señalaban.

¡¿Por qué todos tenían que ser tan tontamente molestos?!

—Yo le hice un bonito afro, pero él se puso de caprichoso y se coloco ese feo gorro —acotó la voz de su supuesto amigo, Misha, apareciendo por la puerta con un trozo de pan dulce artesanal—. Y con lo populares que son los afros en estos tiempos.

El menor asesino con la mirada al ex rubio, para luego notar como Javier sonreía ampliamente escuchando todas las lamentaciones que decían. ¡Como lo detestaba! Pronto todo lo que oía eran lamentos y deseos de ayudar al  _ “pequeño señorito” _ . Incapaz de resistir un segundo más, abrió con furia la puerta del auto e ingreso dando un portazo.

—¡Arranca de una vez, Ondrej! —vociferó molesto hacía el nuevo chófer que su madre había contratado. El hombre, unos años mayor que Yuzuru, rió suavemente mientras ingresaba al vehículo y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Buen día, _ señorito _ —saludo el checoslovaco, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. El japonés le miró con los ojos en llamas mientras se cruzaba de brazos; cual pequeño niño enfurruñado—. Lo siento —Alzó las manos al aire para que el japonés no se molestara con él. Eso era lo último que quería—, son bastante animados. —Señalo a todo el mundo fuera del auto, quienes le enviaban muchos deseos de buena suerte para su primer día de universidad.

—Son una verdadera molestia —escupió Yuzuru, viendo como abrían una enorme pancarta que tenía escrito:  _ “¡Buena suerte, pequeño señorito!”  _ Con un enorme corazón al final.

¡Él ya no era un niño! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo seguía tratándolo como uno?! ¡Y ese tonto cuida caballos se reía de aquello! ¡Se vengaría por tal humillación!

Agradecía el hecho de que fueran muchos para caber en el auto, de lo contrario estaba seguro que lo habrían seguido hasta la universidad con aquella ridícula pancarta. De solo imaginarlo su piel se erizaba.

—Es normal que lo sean —aseguró el chófer girando la llave para prender el auto, a la vez que le miraba por el retrovisor—. Después de todo, tienen a un lindo y adorable joven amo a quien cuidar, ¿no crees?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante esto último, pues aunque él sabía perfectamente que era lindo y adorable (sobre todo lindo, porque tenía un conflicto de emociones con la palabra “adorable”), que alguien que apenas conocía se lo dijese seguía siendo vergonzoso. Y aunque él no era reacio a los halagos, se sintió un poco incómodo ante la penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos claros; que seguían fijos en él.

—… Umm… P-puede se…

—Debiste despedirte de todos allá fuera —recrimino el español, interrumpiéndolo y entrando al auto, para luego desviar la mirada hacía Ondrej. El chófer, al notarse observado, dejo de mirar a Yuzuru y arrancó el auto—... Se esforzaron en hacer la pancarta.

—Yo no pedí que la hicieran —repuso con orgullo, olvidándose del asunto anterior, y sintiéndose culpable en su interior—. Además es mi asunto, no te metas.

—Cuando regresemos les agradecerás por lo que hicieron —ordenó el mayor con voz neutra.

Yuzuru estuvo a punto de decirle que no era nadie para darle órdenes, pero se detuvo en cuanto noto que Javier había colocado un brazo en el respaldo del asiento, justo en la parte donde su cabeza y espalda descansaban, mientras que su muñeca se arqueaba hacia su hombro, dando la impresión de que lo estaba abrazando.

El menor se volvió a teñir de carmín al notar que, desde el retrovisor del auto, se veían como una pareja de esas tontas novelas que veía el tío Brian. Y aunque toda su mente gritaba que se alejara y que se sentase en la otra punta, no pudo hacerlo. Sobre todo porque la pierna del mayor estaba tan cerca de la suya que, si no fuera por unos escasos milímetros que los separaban, podrían tocarse. Aunque eso no impidió que aquella parte de su cuerpo se sintiera sumamente caliente. Como fuego lacerando su piel.

_ «¿No se supone que el verano ya pasó?» _ Se preguntó con nerviosismo en la mente.  _ «¡Hace tanto calor! ¡Y este idiota está sentado tan cerca! ¡¿Por qué no se aleja?! ¡Tiene mucho espacio de su lado!» _ Prosiguió iracundo, tratando de negarse a sí mismo que también había espacio del suyo.

—¿Qué traes en la mochila? —preguntó de pronto Javier cerca de su oreja, enviando electrizantes sensaciones en el fondo del estómago del menor.

Al parecer, mientras estaba despotricando contra el español, esté había aprovechado para acercarse a su oreja y poder hablarle en susurros; como si aquello que tenía que decirle fuera un secreto que no pudiera ser escuchado por nadie más que él.

Yuzuru no pudo emitir palabra por un largo tiempo, en el cual se quedó tieso, mientras se ordenaba mentalmente que dijera algo.

—Ú-útiles… e-escolares… —tartamudeo, maldiciendo y rogando en su interior que Javier se alejara y no invadiera de esa manera su espacio personal.

—A mi me parece que traes algo más —aseguró el mayor, ignorando el hecho de que Yuzuru parecía a punto de explotar debido a lo rojo que estaba.

—¡S-son solo u-útiles! —exclamó con desesperación.

¡¿Por qué diablos no se alejaba de su oreja y hablaba como la gente normal?!

¡Incluso podía sentir como, por momentos, los labios de ese plebeyo rozaban su pobre oreja! ¡Maldición! Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extraño, y ese insoportable calor empezaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo hasta alojarse en su vientre. Y su garganta parecía estar completamente seca, tanto que deseaba con extrema urgencia un vaso de agua fría.

—¿Seguro? —volvió a preguntar el madrileño, alargando una de sus manos hacía la mochila que tenía Yuzuru a su lado. Produciendo que el menor quedara dentro de una especie de jaula hecha de brazos.

De brazos que le pertenecían a Javier. A esa persona que él decía odiar más que a nadie, pero que en ese momento, extrañamente, le producían mil y un sensaciones adictivas.

El rostro de ese hombre le miraba fijamente con esos penetrante ojos castaños, como la envoltura de aquella fruta seca que tanto le gustaba a Kikuchi y a las ardillas. ¿Las ardillas comían castañas? Bueno, no le importaba realmente cuál era la base de alimentación de aquellos animales tan gracioso, porque comiesen lo que comiesen, no quitaría el hecho de que el rostro de Javier estaba tan cerca del suyo. Incluso tuvo que retroceder su cabeza hasta chocar con aquel grueso brazo que se encontraba reposando en la cabecera del asiento.

Pero ya no podía retroceder más, y la respiración del español lo había alcanzado. Podía sentirlo sobre sus labios y parte de sus mejillas, al parecer Javier usaba pasta dental de canela. A Yuzuru no le gustaba la canela pero, al igual que el café de la madrugada, empezaba a creer que quizás la canela no era tan mala. Porque sentía que aquella esencia estaba embriagando su propio raciocinio. Los brazos que lo tenían acorralado, prohibiéndole que corriese lejos de allí, podían sentirse firmes contra su cuerpo, dejándole en claro que aunque quisiese, no escaparía. Y ese amplio pecho, aquel que Yuzuru muchas veces había envidiado e incluso admirado, estaba sobre el suyo, separado por un molesto abrigo de por medio.

El corazón escandaloso del menor golpeteaba con fiereza, produciendo dolor en su cavidad torácica, en su vientre. En todo su cuerpo. Dolor y anhelo. Dolor y fuego. Dolor y desesperación por sentir todo ese imponente cuerpo sin molestas telas de por medio.

Algo estaba pasando; algo raro y extraño. Su cuerpo estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás había sentido. Cosas que le estaban asustando, pero no era un miedo que le pidiera a gritos huir de ahí sino, en cambio, quedarse. Y sumergirse mucho más en aquellas sensaciones.

—¿Estás seguro, Yuzuru? —insistió Javier, ladeando el rostro y observando como el más joven acercaba, inconscientemente, su cuerpo—. Yo creo que no. Quizás es...

Yuzuru ni siquiera le escuchó, ¿cómo podría? Su mente se apagó cuando el calor de aquel cuerpo pudo con él. Ahora solo se movía instintivamente, atraído por ese insoportable calor y el olor de la canela. Sus manos, que habían estado reposando pacíficamente sobre sus piernas, se elevaron hasta cerrarse sobre la irritante tela del abrigo que llevaba Javier. Y sus ojos se cerraron junto con su razón; era un pequeño animalito esperando ser devorado, sin oponer ni siquiera resistencia, entregándose a lo desconocido.

Yuzuru estaba hechizado por un mago demasiado amable y demasiado cruel al mismo tiempo.

—Quizás es... tu pequeño oso Pooh. —Al instante de escuchar esto, Yuzuru abrió enormemente sus ojos, encontrando frente suya a Pooh con su usual sonrisa—. Es muy tierno de tu parte traerlo a tu primer día de clases.

El menor se despertó de aquel hechizo embustero y tomó con fiereza a su amado oso, para luego mirar con odio a un español que sonreía mostrado sus odiosos dientes blancos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! —rugió mirando su mochila abierta a su lado.

Así que eso era todo, Javier le había distraído para abrir su mochila y ver su contenido. ¡Maldito, cuida caballos! ¡LO ODIABA!

Pero… de alguna manera, si Javier no le mostraba a su oso… él podría haberlo besado. ¡No, no tenía que pensar en eso! ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba?! ¡No una, sino dos veces! ¡Casi se besa con Javier dos veces!

¡¿Qué pasaba de malo con él?! ¡Porque todo había resultado de esa manera dos veces, ¿qué estaba mal con su cuerpo?! Reaccionando así, teniendo mucho calor de pronto y siendo atraído como un imán hacía ese tonto.

Yuzuru se sintió de pronto tan confundido que quería gritar. ¡Y todo por culpa del idiota de Javier y su maldito y raro comportamiento!

—¡TE ODIO! —vociferó molesto hacía el madrileño, quien lo seguía observando con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —afirmó éste con ojos amables.

—¡Y, ¿por qué sonríes?!

¿Es qué acaso le gustaba ser odiado? ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?!

— **…** ** _Porque soy un tonto ilusionado_** —susurró como respuesta en español, dejando que el menor se frustrara por no poder entender aquel idioma.

¡Si las cosas seguían de ese modo tendría que aprender español!

Y antes de que Yuzuru le volviera a decir que lo odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie, el auto se detuvo y el chófer les aviso que habían llegado.

El majestuoso portal de ingreso de altas rejas negras, sostenido por dos enormes pilares de concreto y adornado por ladrillo rústico, daba la bienvenida a todos sus nuevos (y viejos) estudiantes a la mejor universidad privada del país. Dentro se podía observar como un amplio trecho de césped pulcramente cortado y árboles, daban a los estudiantes un momento de relajación natural mientras lo cruzaban para llegar a la inmensa edificación; lugar donde, se supone, estudiarían.

No se trataba de algo con la última moda en estructura sino, en cambio, asemejaba a un deslumbrante e imponente castillo de piedra tallada. Construida cerca del año mil setecientos, y conservada con el sumo cuidado y delicadeza que el dinero podría pagar. 

El sueño de los pobres, el privilegio de los ricos.

El chófer se despidió de ellos deseándoles suerte, mientras ambos ingresaban al lugar, cada uno con emociones diferentes.

Yuzuru mirando todo sin asombro, un edificio más para él, nada de lo que admirarse. Aunque tenía que admitir que aquellos árboles que rodeaban el lugar eran bastante bonitos. Quizás luego, cuando nadie estuviera a la vista, podría sacar a Pooh de su mochila y enseñarle todo los alrededores; ya que el oso amaba la naturaleza. Él también lo hacía, aunque odiaba a los mapaches… pero ese era otro tema muy aparte.

Por el contrario, Javier estaba sumamente anonadado. Si bien sabía que aquella era una universidad privada de muchísimo prestigio, a la cual solo iban estudiantes adinerados, jamás creyó la magnitud de la misma. Y aún no conseguía digerir el hecho de que él también estudiaría allí.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la mañana? —preguntó Yuzuru, notando como Javier observaba todo el lugar desde la entrada, sin haber dado un paso más; como si temiese maltratar el césped bajo sus pies—. ¿En qué piensas, plebeyo?

—… En que somos muy diferentes.

—¿Recién te das cuenta de eso? —bufo el japonés, dándose la vuelta y alejándose muy lentamente—. ¡Somos muy diferentes! Tú eres un simple cuida caballos y yo un Hanyu. —Hizo un especial énfasis en su apellido, el cual tenía mucho poder en una sociedad movida por el estatus económico—. Desde ahora deberías caminar detrás mío, como un fiel sirviente cuidando a su amo.

Yuzuru siguió caminando, creyendo que Javier le había hecho caso y caminaba detrás suyo. No obstante, el español se colocó a su lado, produciendo que su ceño se frunciera.

—Pero yo soy un Fernández —dijo éste, también haciendo énfasis en su apellido—. Y a nosotros los Fernández, no nos gusta caminar detrás de las personas. Preferimos ir al lado de ellas, “joven amo” —soltó el español con una sonrisa.

Al menor se le escapó un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa al escucharle decir aquello, pero pronto se recompuso y prosiguió caminando con la vista al frente, sintiendo como Javier seguía su paso sin problema.

 

 

 

 

 

.

Su primer día de clases, al contrario de lo que había pensado, fue bastante agotador. Las clases fueron pesadas, el material de estudio inmenso, los profesores estrictos y malhumorados. Además, se la pasó yendo de un lado al otro en los cambios de materia, ¡perdiéndose en esos insufribles pasillos! Por suerte ya todo había acabado y ahora iría a casa.

—Te ves muy cansado —le dijo el chófer cuando subió al auto, Yuzuru ni siquiera le contestó, no tenía fuerza ni para eso—. Ahí viene Javier —aviso, señalando el lugar por donde un español llegaba riendo junto con otras tres personas; dos mujeres y un varón. Yuzuru pegó sus manos en la ventana y los miró a través de ella. Javier parecía estar hablando animadamente con ellos, como si se conocieran por toda una vida entera—. Mira eso, ya ha hecho amigos.

¡¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?! ¡¿Amigos en tan solo un día de clases?! ¡Él apenas se había hablado con una chica! Y eso solo porque estaba perdido y le pidió indicaciones para llegar a su próxima clase. ¡Malditos pasillos! Luego no tuvo contacto con otro ser viviente que no fuese su Pooh; aunque muchos alegaban que éste no tenía vida... Tontos ignorantes.

De igual modo, aquello era sumamente humillante. Javier con amigos y él no. ¡Tenía que hacer un amigo cuanto antes si quería conservar su orgullo intacto! Quizás podría serlo de esa chica tan amable, incluso compartían clases.

_ «¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Jaime? No, espera, era mujer. Entonces, ¿Juana? No, tampoco… ¿cómo era?» _ Yuzuru se cruzó de brazos tratando de recordar el nombre que había dicho aquella chica.  _ «Juliana… ¡Julia! ¡Sí, se llamaba Julia!». _ Mañana mismo se haría amigo de esa tal Julia, lo tenía firmemente decidido.

—¡¿Qué diablos…?! —se alarmó cuando vio como la chica de cabellera larga y castaña abrazaba al español y le besaba en la mejilla como despedida, mientras éste solo se reía—. ¡¿Quién es esa?!

—Parece que solo necesitaron pocas horas para volverse mejores amigos —contestó Ondrej, pensando que la pregunta fue para él—. Por cierto, es muy bonita.

Yuzuru lo asesinó con la mirada.

_ «¿Bonita? Por favor, esa desconocida no era bonita. A lo sumo podría considerarse pasable, pero no bonita. ¡Bonito era él!» _ Repuso en su mente, comenzando a desagradarle aquel nuevo chófer. _ «¡Ese tonto cuida caballos! Dejándose abrazar de una desconocida y atrevida mujer. ¡Tan desagradable!» _

—Fue un día ajetreado, ¿no crees? —preguntó el susodicho, cuando ingresó al auto.

Yuzuru lo fulmino con la mirada, para luego sacar su reproductor de música y colocarse los audífonos.

_ «”Fii in dii ijitriidi, ¿ni criis?”» _ Lo remedo mentalmente con ira, a la vez que comenzaba a escuchar el fuerte sonido de la batería en sus oídos. _ «¡Maldito promiscuo!» _

Por suerte de la paz mental del japonés, solo segundos hicieron falta para que se sumergiera dentro de su propio mundo interno, moviendo la cabeza y cantando fuertemente al son de la música; como siempre solía hacer cuando escuchaba su tema favorito.

—「完全感覚Dreamerが僕の名さ」  ***1**

Por otra parte, Javier le observaba con una sonrisa, creyendo adivinar porque Yuzuru se estaba comportando así. Aunque no dijo nada, después de todo, hoy había sido un gran día para él.

El viaje de regreso no fue largo, ni tampoco tuvo otro contratiempo aparte del hecho que Yuzuru se sentía algo afónico por haber cantado tan fuerte, por suerte ya había llegado a su dulce hogar. Ahora solo iría a su habitación y pediría que le subieran la comida allí, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie; sobre todo a ese español. Pero sus planes no salieron como él lo esperaba, ya que apenas abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, una especie de extraña criatura de dos coletas salto encima suyo, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer de espaldas.

—¡Príncipe! —exclamó con emoción cierta niña rusa, quién llevaba su uniforme de escuela—. ¡Te extrañe tanto, príncipe!

Yuzuru gimió de dolor, mientras Evgenia le miraba con esos enormes ojos brillosos y se acercaba a su rostro. Por lo que tuvo que apartarla con una de sus manos para que dejara de invadir su precioso espacio personal.

—¡Evgenia, deja de saltar sobre mi cada vez que me vez! —reprendió adolorido, pero la niña estaba en su propio mundo lunar.

—¡Yuzu! —escuchó otro grito frente suyo. El aludido elevo su rostro y dejo de apartar a Evgenia para expandir los brazos y recibir a su adorable primo; quien al parecer, había estado al lado de la niña esperando el momento de su llegada—. ¡También te extrañe mucho!

—¡Shoma! —exclamó, mitad feliz. La otra mitad estaba soportando el dolor de tener dos cuerpos encima suyo—. No hacía falta que te tiraras sobre mi...

—¡Yo también te extrañe! —escuchó una suave vocecita secundar a los dos primeros. Pronto, otro cuerpo impactó contra el suyo. Yuzuru dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

Ahora creía firmemente que tenía algún hueso roto. Siempre escuchó que el tío Brian solía decir que el amor dolía… pero jamás creyó que tanto.

—Tu grupo de fans ha aumentado, gordito —intervino una voz burlona. Yuzuru supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba y solo pudo maldecir su mala suerte—. Por cierto, ¿quién eres tú?

—¡Se han duplicado! —río otra voz conocida; Misha—. Tomaré una foto para enviárselo a Nobu en el trabajo.

—¡Safeme de afí! —rugió Yuzuru con ira, moviendo la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba libre; su mano.

—¿Qué dices? No entiendo, Yuzu —respondió su amigo con diversión.

Y antes de que el japonés dijese una palabrota, que jamás sería olvidada por los menores que se encontraban encima suyo, los cuerpos fueron removidos uno por uno. Yuzuru respiró con alivio, y se reincorporo mirando como Misha reía a carcajadas en vez de ayudarle como lo hicieron Patrick y Javier.

—¡Algún día me vengaré! —amenazó al ex rubio, totalmente indignado de ese supuesto mejor amigo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabeza? —interrumpió Chan. Yuzuru dio un respingo y vislumbro con horror que su gorro de lana estaba en el suelo. De pronto el canadiense comenzó a reír de la misma manera que Misha—. ¡Que alguien le tome una foto!

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Yuzuru corrió hacía su cama y se cubrió con su manta. Sintiéndose humillado. ¡Su orgullo estaba lastimado!

—¡Deja de molestar a mi príncipe! —lo defendió Evgenia, colocándose delante de aquel bulto que formaba el cuerpo de Yuzuru bajo su manta—. ¡Te lo ordeno por el poder de la luna!

—¡Y de las chinchillas! —secundo una pequeña rusa a su lado.

—Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quién es este clon de la flacucha? —insistió Chan.

—¿Cómo se llama tu amiguita, Evgenia? —preguntó Javier con cariño, sintiéndose algo enternecido de ver a las dos niñas defender a un avergonzado Yuzuru.

—Se llama Alina, es mi prima lejana y tiene diez años. —La niña en cuestión dijo un _ “hola” _ general—. Y está educada y entrenada para proteger y amar al príncipe.

—¿Educada y entrenada? —repitió Misha para luego volver a reír a carcajadas—. ¡Yuzuru eres todo un rompe corazones! —Yuzuru hizo chirriar sus dientes al escuchar la burla de su amigo.

—¡Sí, Zhenya me ha entrenado para saber todo sobre el príncipe —informó la pequeña niña con orgullo—. Desde sus comidas favoritas hasta el color de su ropa interi…

—¡Solo está desvariando, no la hagan caso! —interrumpió su prima con nerviosismo, cubriendo la boca de la menor.

Yuzuru decidió que desde ahora su habitación se quedaría bajo llave. Sobre todo, su guardarropa.

—Empiezo a temer a estas niñas... —susurró el canadiense—. De todas maneras, no vine aquí para lastimar a tu príncipe.

—¿En serio? Entonces, ¿para qué viniste? —curioseó Zhenya.

—¡Eso mismo, ¿para qué viniste?! —vociferó Yuzuru, aún escondido.

—Para invitarlos a todos a mi fiesta privada —anunció con felicidad Patrick, aprovechando el momento de distracción y quitando la manta que cubría a Yuzuru. Por suerte el japonés contaba con tres pequeños protectores, quienes de inmediato cubrieron su cabeza con sus manitas—. Así que tienes que venir.

—¿Fiesta privada?

—Así es. Todos los años hago una para celebrar el comienzo de clases. Hasta ahora nunca te invite porque solo es para mayores de edad, pero como ya cumpliste los dieciocho, tengo la obligación cívica de hacerlo.

Yuzuru entrecerró sus ojos ante esta información, mientras sentía como los tres niños trataban de alisar su alborotado cabello.

—Eso quiere decir que ustedes ya han ido a la fiesta de este idiota —acusó, señalando a Patrick, quien se quejó del insulto totalmente indignado.

—No es quisiéramos ocultártelo… —Trato de defenderse Javier al notar su furiosa mirada.

—Sabíamos que te pondrías de cargoso queriendo que te llevemos con nosotros pero, como era para adultos, no podíamos. Así que te lo ocultamos estratégicamente —prosiguió el pelirrojo.

—Te daban una infusión de esas hierbas que Kikuchi dice que producen sueño, así dormías como un tronco y no sospechabas de nada —contó el canadiense con diversión.

—¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso?! —exclamó sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba.

—Era lo mejor para nosotros —volvió a hablar Misha, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y trato de arreglarlo —. Y para ti, claro. Además, no fue nuestra idea. Saya y Nobu se encargaron de idear el plan.

_ «Traicionado por mi propia hermana y mi otro supuesto mejor amigo» _ , pensó Yuzuru rabioso.  _ «Desde ahora solo me queda confiar en mi Shoma» _ , con esto en mente, abrazó a su primo rogando que la maldad de las personas delante suyo no se le contagiaran.

—¡Me vengaré y los anotare en mi  _ lista negra _ ! —amenazó, para luego mirar al español y al canadiense—. A ustedes dos ya los tengo anotados.

—¡Pero tienes que colocarme en el primer lugar! —ordenó Patrick con seriedad, negándose a conformarse con un simple cuarto lugar—. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ¡los espero esta noche! Les enviaré la dirección por mensaje. ¡Y recuerda colocarme en el primer lugar, gordito!

Dicho esto, el canadiense salió de la habitación. Yuzuru pensaba que ese chico de verdad tenía serios problemas en la cabeza.

—¿Vamos a ir a una fiesta? —preguntó de pronto Shoma.

Yuzuru le miró sintiéndose mal por tener que decirle que él no podría ir por ser aún menor de edad.

—¡Tenemos que alistarnos ahora mismo! —exclamó Evgenia, tomando las manos de su prima, para luego dar saltitos emocionada.

A ellas también tendría que decirles que no podrían ir...

—Supongo que tendremos que usar más de esas hierbas mágicas del huerto de Kikuchi. —susurró el ex rubio, mirando a las niñas hablar sobre lo que se pondrían en la noche—. Llamaré a Nobu y Saya para avisarles. ¿Iras Javier?

—No lo creo —contestó el aludido, dándole un rápido vistazo a Yuzuru—. Mañana temprano, Yuzuru y yo, tenemos clases.

—Cierto… Bueno, es mejor así. Yuzuru aún no está preparado para esas fiestas —soltó con sorna Misha, produciendo que el aludido lo asesinara con la mirada.

—No decidas por mi, cuida caballos —habló finalmente Yuzuru, con los ojos entrecerrados y firmemente decidido—. Yo iré a esa fiesta, como que me llamo Yuzuru Hanyu.

En realidad, no era que a Yuzuru le interesaran muchos las fiestas, pero dado que todos le habían engañado por años para ir a una, se sentía terriblemente traicionado. Así que iría de cualquier manera. No dejaría que Misha, ni nadie más, le dijesen que él no estaba preparado para una fiesta. ¡Porque él estaba preparado para ir a cualquier lado! Y se los demostraría.

El madrileño observó como el semblante de Yuzuru mostraba completa decisión, y suspirando se dijo que también tenía que ir. Después de todo, dejar a Yuzuru solo en una de las fiestas de Patrick era completamente impensable. Sobre todo cuando el menor jamás había ido a una de esas fiestas.

—¡Entonces está todo dicho! —sonrió el pelirrojo—. ¡Esta noche nos enfiestamos!

Y así, quedó pactado que todos irían a la famosa fiesta de Patrick Chan. 

¡El largo camino de la adultez de Yuzuru, apenas si acababa de empezar con una invitación inesperada!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: Es parte de la canción que estaba cantando Yuzuru, en idioma terrestre: "Me llaman soñador de perfectos sentidos", o también puede traducirse como: "Si me dicen que soy un soñador de gran consciencia".  
> De la banda japonesa ONE OK ROCK, el tema se llama Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer.   
> Yuzuru suele escuchar este tema en sus calentamientos pre-competencia.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. La fabulosa fiesta secreta (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo de NTO :)  
> Era muy largo y tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, espero que les guste *3*

 

**Parte 1: Envenenado por ti.**

 

Podía sentir dos pares de manos juguetear con su cabello, mientras observaba con atención como una pequeña rusa de dos coletas esparcía algunas prendas en el suelo alfombrado de su habitación. Desvió la mirada hacía su porta-pañuelos de peluche esperando que éste pudiera decirle qué rayos ocurría, pero el oso solo se limito a soltar que confiara en los tres chicos; porque incluso ellos tenían mejor sentido de la moda que él.

Yuzuru, ahora furioso, le amenazó con meterlo al lavarropas y configurar aquel aparato para que lo lavara con agua fría y le diera un extra centrifugado al final; cosa que asusto muchísimo a Pooh, quien repetía con desesperación que solo podía lavarse a mano y con agua tibia. Yuzuru sonrío maliciosamente sabiendo que está vez había ganado, pero borro su sonrisa cuando sintió que alguien tiraba tan fuerte de su cabello que creyó que le arrancaba un mechón de el.

—¡Auch! —Se quejo desviando la mirada hacía los dos pequeños detrás suyo—. ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

—¡Fue culpa de Shoma! —acuso la menor de las rusas, mientras Shoma la miraba escandalizado con claros signos de largarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Yuzuru frunció el ceño acariciándose la cabeza, aunque en el proceso sintió que algo raro pasaba con ella.

—¿Qué me hicieron? —pregunto asustado, escuchando como Pooh le decía que aquello era el karma. Chirrió sus dientes al escucharlo, ese oso estaba ganándose un lugar en su lista negra.

—N-nada… —contesto Alina ocultando sus manos, como si estuviera escondiendo algo—. Nada que no se pueda tapar, ¿verdad, Zhenya?

Evgenia, que hasta ese momento había estado muy concentrada eligiendo la ropa que vestiría su príncipe en la famosa fiesta de Patrick, giró a mirar la cabeza de Yuzuru y abrió su boca y mostró un rostro digno de una película de terror, produciendo que Yuzuru se asustara incluso más.

—N-no es nada, solo fue un nudo, ¿no, Alina? —aseguró esta, mientras reprendía con la mirada a su prima, quien asintió rápidamente. Yuzuru, aún desconfiado, lo dejo pasar—. Será mejor que sigamos con esto —prosiguió, enseñando su celular cubierto de un singular protector con la vestimenta de _Sailor Moon_ , donde señalaba que eran pasadas las nueve de la noche.

Yuzuru pensaba que Evgenia de verdad tenía una obsesión con aquel dibujo animado, pero mientras aquella obsesión no lo incluyera a él, todo estaba más que bien; lo que Yuzuru no sabía, es que aquel cabello arrancado por Alina, pasaría a formar parte de una vitrina ubicada en el sótano de la casa de la rusa mayor, añadiendo un valioso artículo de colección para ella y su pequeña prima… pero habían cosas que eran mejor no conocerse, y esta era una de ellas.

 _«¿Cómo llegué a esto?»_ Se preguntó cuando todo volvió al cauce anterior, pero sabía la respuesta.

Después de haber declarado que iría a la estúpida fiesta del tonto de Patrick, había exigido a todos irse de su habitación; todos excepto Shoma, por supuesto. Las rusas al ver esto, se negaron a irse, alegando que ellas también tenían derecho a pasar tiempo con su príncipe y no era justo que solo Shoma se quedara con él. Luego los tres pequeños se embargaron en una gran discusión sobre quién tenía más derecho sobre su persona, y pronto entraron en un escalofriante debate sobre que parte de Yuzuru les pertenecía a cada uno. Tuvo que intervenir cuando el tema se puso más serio, no quería que nadie lo partiera en tres. ¡Él quería seguir estando completo!

Tiempo después, Yuzuru entro en una profunda crisis de ansiedad por no saber qué usar para aquella fiesta. Llamo a Kikuchi, pero éste tenía el teléfono apagado. ¡Seguro estaba disfrutando su día libre acompañando a ese dichoso patinador sobre hielo; de quien no recordaba el nombre! Prosiguió dándose ánimos para vestirse y arreglarse solo, pero termino con un montón de ropa regada y con el pelo peor que antes.

Así que cuando los tres niños le ofrecieron su ayuda, él no pudo negarse. Y ahora ahí estaba, siendo peinado y vestido por niños; su orgullo estaba algo lastimado.

—Aún no entiendo por qué no podemos decirle a nadie sobre la fiesta —dijo Shoma peinando el cabello de la parte derecha de su cabeza.

—Porque Misha dijo que las fiestas de Patrick son secretas —contesto Alina con sabiduría, aunque ella tampoco lo entendía, peinando el lado izquierdo.

—Y para mayores, por eso no podemos ir —afirmo Evgenia—. Y nos vamos a quedar en el cuarto de nuestro príncipe hasta que ellos vuelvan. Veremos un maratón de Sailor Moon, comeremos helado y luego, solo por esta noche, dormiremos a las once en punto. ¡Nos vamos a portar bien! Porque somos niños buenos y educados. —Sonrió enormemente mostrando todos sus dientes, Yuzuru entrecerró sus ojos al escucharla.

Aún le sorprendía que los tres niños aceptaran tan calmadamente quedarse en casa cuando les dijo que no podían ir. Incluso Misha no tuvo necesidad de ir por las hierbas “mágicas” del huerto de Kikuchi. Los pequeños solo pidieron quedarse en su cuarto y nada más. Por supuesto que Yuzuru accedió a su petición. Aunque pensaba colocar el seguro a la puerta de su armario antes de marcharse.

—¡Ya está listo tu atuendo! —anunció Evgenia, señalando algunas prendas pulcramente dobladas en el suelo alfombrado—. ¡Vas a quedar más hermoso de lo que eres!

—Nosotros también terminamos con tu cabello, ¡pudimos alisarlo! Y ya casi ni se nota el hueco sin cabell… —Alina dejo de hablar al sentir la fría mirada de Evgenia sobre ella. Carraspeó dos veces y continuó con algo de nerviosismo—. L-lo importante es que te vez bien. ¡Más que bien! —aseguró la pequeña niña tragando saliva—. ¡Ahora ve a cambiarte! —añadió con felicidad, dando saltitos y tomando la ropa del suelo, para luego pasársela a Yuzuru y encaminarlo hasta el cuarto de baño.

—¡¿Por qué lo mandaste al baño?! —sollozo Evgenia— ¡Se iba a cambiar delante nuestro!

—¡Oh, tienes razón! —se lamento la menor, al darse cuenta de su triste descuido, y con los ojos vidriosos—. ¡He desperdiciado la valiosa oportunidad de contar sus lunares!

Y pronto, las dos niñas empezaron a llorar, mientras Shoma las miraba sin entender el porqué de aquello. Yuzuru cerro el baño y colocó el seguro, a la vez que un pequeño estremecimiento frío le invadía. Patrick tenía razón, aquellas niñas daban miedo. Y ahora comenzaba a pensar que era mala idea dejar a su pequeño primo junto con ellas; podrían ser una mala influencia. Sin duda, ordenaría a Pooh, que cuidará de Shoma y su tierna inocencia.

Se cambió lo más rápido posible, aunque le parecieron muy raras algunas prendas pero no había tiempo para ponerse a pensar en eso. Todos habían quedado en reunirse en el jardín a las diez y ya solo faltaban algunos minutos para que se cumpliera la hora. ¡Y él odiaba llegar tarde!

¡Yuzuru Hanyu llegaba puntualmente a cualquier lugar! ¡Llegar tarde no estaba en su diccionario ético!

— _¡Príncipe Endymion!_ —exclamó Zhenya en cuanto lo vio, con los ojos brillosos llenos de amor desbordante—. _¡Mi caballero de la luna! ¡Mi Darien!_

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestionó Yuzuru sin entender absolutamente nada, pero corrió hacía su espejo sintiendo en su interior que aquello no le iba a gustar nada. Al verse confirmo lo que sospechaba y un bufido de frustración salió de su interior—. ¡Sabía que esta ropa me era conocida!

—¿La fiesta de Patrick es una fiesta de disfraces? —curioseó Shoma ladeando la cabeza, mientras Yuzuru observaba la capa y el antifaz que llevaba.

¡Sabía que no debía confiar en esa pequeña rusa! ¡Lo había vestido como el tipo ese de su tonto dibujo animado!

—Alina ve y corta la más bonita rosa roja del rosedal de Kikuchi —ordenó Evgenia hacía su prima, a la vez que le entregaba una tijera—. ¡Solo una rosa falta para que nuestro príncipe este completo!

—¡No quiero una rosa! —replicó Yuzuru con frustración, quitándose el antifaz y lanzándolo al otro extremo de su habitación.

—¡No, mi Darien! —Lloro Sailor, viendo todas sus infantiles ilusiones romperse. Ahí, frente a ella, ¡y sin piedad!

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y cuatro pares de ojos lo observaron. Nadie dijo nada por unos largos segundos, excepto Evgenia, quien insistía en que se volviera a colocar el antifaz. No obstante, Yuzuru sabía lo que venía, y cuando sus amigos, su hermana y ese cuida caballos rieron a carcajadas, supo que su orgullo había caído a niveles estratosféricos ese día.

—¡Ya cállense de una vez! —rugió, quitándose la capa y arrojándola hacia Misha; quien no había perdido el tiempo y le estaba tomando fotos.

—Luego me pasas esas fotos —le pedía Nobu, con sorna, al pelirrojo—; tengo que enmarcarlas.

—No sabía que el _cosplay_ era lo tuyo, hermanito —se mofaba Saya, mientras él sentía todo su rostro arder.

—Te veías bien —aseguró Javier sonriendo suavemente—. Aunque creó que te falta la rosa y el sombrero.

—Su cabello se ve muy bonito como para ponerle un sombrero —se excuso Evgenia, pidiéndole también las fotos a Misha—. Y Alina iba a ir por la rosa justo antes de que entraran.

—Te ves ridículo, muy ridículo —se seguía carcajeando el pelirrojo, secándose algunas lágrimas—. Tengo que subir esto a las redes sociales. Pondré algo así como: _“Mi mejor amigo, Yuzu, haciendo una copia barata de Tuxedo Mask”._ —Dicho esto, volvió a carcajearse mientras se agarraba el estómago con las dos manos.

Yuzuru, sumamente avergonzado, corrió hasta su cama y se cubrió por completo con su manta de Pooh´s, negándose a salir de allí en lo que le restara de vida.

¡¿Por qué tenían que sucederle estas cosas?! ¡Y, ¿por qué tenían que haberlo visto de esa manera?! ¡Sobre todo ese plebeyo! ¡Hablando de él, ¿por qué diablos no tenía puesta una de sus usuales y feas camisas de cuadros?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que llevar esa elegante camisa negra justo hoy que él se veía ridículo?! ¡¿Quién se creía para verse tan… tan… tan bien?! ¡Odiaba esto! ¡Odiaba a Javier!

Siguió lamentando su terrible suerte y profesando su irracional odio hacia el español, hasta que una personita entró a su guarida y se sentó a su lado.

—No hiciste el ridículo, _Yudu_ —susurro Shoma, diciendo la última palabra con una infantil voz para hacerlo sonreír, mientras lo abrazaba con ambos brazos y enterraba la cabeza en su estómago—. ¡Eres un genial Tuxedo Mask!, ¡incluso mejor que el original!

Yuzuru supo en ese momento que, sin duda alguna, se llevaría consigo a Shoma en su próxima fuga. ¡Y se juró, una vez más, que lo adoptaría cuando cumpliera los veintiún años!

Pero su momento fraternal se vio interrumpido cuando otras dos pequeñas criaturas ingresaron también a su guarida, y lo abrazaron de la misma manera que lo hacía su primo, a la vez que profesaban su eterno amor. Yuzuru suspiro, ahora entendía cuando el tío Brian le decía que el amor a veces era asfixiante.

—Lamento interrumpir su rara secta de: _“todos amamos a Yuzu”_ , ¡pero es hora de irnos! —interrumpió Saya, arrebatando la manta de encima suyo.

—¡Y deja de abrazar a mi Shoma! —vocifero Misha, corriendo hasta ellos y apartando a Shoma de su lado.

—¡Es MI Shoma! —contradijo con ira, pero el pelirrojo solo le saco la lengua; algo que lo enfureció incluso más.

—Ya les dije que Shoma es de los tres… —manifestó Nobu con cansancio—. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que los señores Hanyu lleguen de su cena.

—¿Mamá y papá tampoco lo saben?

—¿Qué parte de “fiesta secreta” no entiendes? —prosiguió Saya, quitándole el saco negro que llevaba puesto—. Ninguno de nuestros padres lo sabe —Señaló a sus amigos—, ni siquiera los de Patrick. Por cierto, que linda camisa, ¿dónde la compraste?

—¡Nosotras la hicimos! —Levantaron la mano con orgullo las niñas rusas.

—¿La hicieron? ¡Vaya, que gran trabajo tuvieron colocando las cuentas! —felicito Saya con asombro.

Aquella camisa, de seda blanca, tenía bellísimos detalles en cuentas doradas adornando toda la espalda, pecho, cuello y muñecas. Además de unos bordados, con hilo del mismo color, formando una especie de delicadas flores. La prenda no se ajustaba a su torso, no podría hacerlo ver varonil, imposible, pero en cambio le otorgaba una delicadeza sumamente elegante. Saya pensó que las niñas se habían esmerado muchísimo en hacer resaltar los rasgos más bonitos de su hermano. Yuzuru realmente parecía un príncipe con aquella camisa; claro que el hechizo óptico se perdía por completo cuando, el “príncipe” en cuestión, habría la boca y dejaba conocer su verdadero carácter… ¡Vaya desperdicio de belleza!

—Todo sea por nuestro príncipe —dijo Evgenia con una gran sonrisa—. La verdad si fue difícil, pero la maestra Eteri nos enseño como hacerlo.

— _La demonio sin corazón..._ —susurraron todos los mayores, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas.

Eteri Tutberidze, mejor conocida como la _“demonio sin corazón”_ , era una institutriz encargada de enseñar los buenos modales, la etiqueta y los protocolos familiares de la clase alta. Era muy famosa, y muchos habían pasado por sus enseñanzas; como Saya, por ejemplo. Por suerte ella solo enseñaba a las niñas, los niños pudieron librarse de sus crueldades, sobre todo después de que las historias aseguraban que se comía a los niñas que la desobedecían. Incluso el tío Brian le tenía miedo.

Yuzuru no podía más que compadecer a las pequeñas rusas.

—Suficientes malos recuerdos por hoy —hablo Saya, volviendo al tema principal; tratando de olvidar sus traumas infantiles producidos por la temible Eteri—. Está camisa es perfecta, así que solo necesitas una chaqueta y estarás listo.

—¿Una chaqueta así? —preguntó una pequeña rusa, que llevaba en su camiseta una gran chinchilla estampada.

—¡Perfecta! —aseguró la japonesa, colocando sobre sus hombros una chaqueta negra que a Yuzuru se le hizo conocida.

Sin embargo fue Javier quien sí pudo reconocerla y un vergonzoso sentido de propiedad, sobre la prenda y la persona que usaba la prenda, floreció dentro suyo. Yuzuru noto el cambio en el semblante de éste, pero no entendió a qué se debía. Demasiado ingenuo e inexperto para siquiera imaginar aquellos complejos sentimientos.

—Ahora sí, ¡nos vamos! —exclamó Misha, volviendo a anudar su sobretodo; Yuzuru no comprendía por qué su amigo estaba tan cubierto, pero algo le decía que no debía preguntar.

Y así, todos salieron de la mansión Hanyu en completo silencio, tratando de que nadie pudiera descubrirlos, mientras dejaban atrás a tres lindos niños que juraron se comportarían bien… aunque, en sus espaldas, cada uno tenía sus pequeños e infantiles dedos cruzados.

 

 

 

 

 

.

—¡¿Cómo que dejaste el auto en el trabajo?! —grito Saya muy molesta, agarrando las solapas de la camisa de Nobu y zarandeándolo sin piedad—. ¡Estuvimos caminando todo este tiempo pensando que tenías el maldito auto en algún lado! ¡Tengo tacones de doce centímetros en mis pobres y adoloridos pies!

—¡¿A quién le importan tus pies?! ¡Mi cabello es el verdadero problema!, ¡se está despeinando! —manifestó con exasperación un pelirrojo, tratando de que el viento de la calle no arruinara su copete.

—¡Yo pensé que Saya nos llevaría en el suyo! ¡Pensé que ella nos estaba guiando hacia su auto, nunca dije que los llevaría en el mío! —se defendió el atacado, maldiciendo la decisión de haber dejado su auto—. ¡Y tu cabello me agradecería si pudiera hablar!

—¡¿Qué dijiste, Nobu-chi?!

—Todo el camino hasta aquí fue: _“Yuzuru eres muy lento”_ , _“Yuzuru deja de quejarte del frío y camina”, “Yuzuru si no caminas más rápido te dejaremos fuera del auto”_... ¡Todo para que no haya auto y no podamos ir a la estúpida fiesta! —rugió el menor muy molesto, mientras tiritaba de frío—. ¡Tuve que dejar a Shoma solo con esas dos niñas que dan miedo! ¡Me escapé de casa sin decirle nada a mis padres! ¡Muero de frío! ¡¿Todo para qué?! ¡Para que estemos en esta calle de mala muerte buscando un auto que no está!

—¡Yuzuru, cállate! ¡Y además, tú siempre paras escapándote de casa!

—¡Pero eso es distinto, Saya! —aseguró con convicción, dando un estornudo—. ¡Yo aviso que me voy a escapar!

—Podemos ir en autobús. —Los interrumpió Javier, quitándose la bufanda que llevaba puesta y colocándosela a Yuzuru.

En otra ocasión, el menor hubiera tirado la bufanda al suelo, pero tenía tanto frío que no puso objeción y se dejó envolver con ella. Aunque no le agradeció, puesto que pensaba que el deber de un esclavo era servir a su amo.

—¡Oh, cierra la boca, cuida caballos! ¡No queremos oír nada de un plebeyo como t…!

—¡Cállate, Yuzuru! —Lo silenció su hermana, quien tenía adormecido los pies de tanto caminar. Y su humor era cada vez peor—. ¿Qué es eso de lo que hablas? ¿Puede llevarnos hasta la fiesta de Patrick?

—¿Hablas de ese medio de transporte a bajo costo que usan los plebeyos como tú? —preguntó Misha con asombro, había oído hablar de él a sus empleados, pero nunca creyó que llegaría el día que pudiera subirse a uno; se sentía algo emocionado.

—Mientras lleguemos cuanto antes a la fiesta, por mi no hay problema —acotó Nobu, cuyo único deseo era dejar de tener frío.

—También escuche que viajan como sardinas enlatadas… pero qué más da, no soportare caminar un segundo más en este frío. ¡Así que vamos!

—¡Un minuto! ¡Yo no pienso subir a uno de esos! —se negó Yuzuru, sumamente ofendido de que nadie consultara su opinión.

¡Y su opinión era la más importante de todas!

—Yuzu, tú vas a subir te guste o no —aseguro Misha con una sonrisa ladina, tomando sus piernas y mirando a su otro amigo—. Nobu-chan, ya sabes que hacer.

—¡A la orden! —contestó el aludido, tomando los brazos de Yuzuru.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Les ordeno que me suelten! —exigió el menor pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, los chicos no lo soltaron y lo llevaron hacía el lugar donde Javier indicaba que paraba el autobús.

Esperaron largos minutos, quizás una media hora, durante todo ese tiempo Yuzuru no paraba de reclamar su derecho a libre elección. Y su elección era volver a casa, donde había calefacción. Él no quería subir a un autobús. Según sus quejas, todo esto se debía a la torpeza de Nobu. Y si querían ir a la fiesta, Nobu estaba obligado a ir por su auto para llevarlos. Algo que produjo que Saya le diera la razón, pero que no podrían permitirse algo como eso, porque estaba segura de que si Nobu iba por su auto, éste no volvería por ellos y los dejaría tirados donde estaban. Misha confirmó aquello diciendo que Nobu no era de fiar, ganándose un buen coscorrón de un indignado Nobu; quien tuvo que admitir, interiormente, que tenían razón.

Javier por su parte, solo se limitaba a sonreír sin que Yuzuru pudiera notarlo.

Por fin, el dichoso autobús se digno a llegar y todos se formaron en fila para poder subir. Aunque no contaban con un pequeño contratiempo.

—¡Ya sube de una vez, jovencito! —exigía una señora malhumorada a un horrorizado Yuzuru, quien se negaba a tocar el pasamanos de metal con sus manos desnudas.

¡¿Cómo podían castigarle de esa manera?! ¡Obligarlo a subir a ese vehículo usado por plebeyos! ¡Se negaba a tocar ese pasamanos lleno de gérmenes! Si hubiera sabido que tendría que pasar por todo esto, se habría quedado en casa junto con Shoma. ¡Incluso habría aceptado ver una maratón completa de Sailor Moon con las niñas rusas!

—¡Yuzuru sube al autobús! —grito Saya desde el final de la fila junto con los demás.

—Subes o dejas subir al resto de personas, niño malcriado —reprendió otra señora con molestia, produciendo que Yuzuru la asesinara con la mirada.

—¡Que ya subo, señoras feas! —profirió el japonés sumamente molesto de que lo llamaran niño malcriado, ¡él no era un niño, y mucho menos un malcriado!

—¡¿Qué dijiste, mocoso?! —escuchó decir a las señoras, pero no les presto atención.

En cambio, inhaló y exhaló profundamente dándose valor, para luego sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y usarlo para tomar el mugroso pasamanos y subir. Cada escalón representaba un desafío para el menor, quien maldecía a todos en su interior.

—Le pido disculpas, señora, él no quiso decirle eso —escuchó hablar a Javier, giró a verlo iracundo, ¡no podía creer que ese cuida caballos se atreviera a pedir disculpas en su nombre!

¡Eso era el colmo de los colmos! ¡Esas feas señoras se merecían las palabras que dijo!

—¡Si quise decir lo que dije! —replicó con ira, pero Javier le tomo de los hombros y lo empujó suavemente hacia arriba, evitando de esta manera que las señoras le propinaran unos carterazos—. ¡No me empujes!

—¡Sube ahora mismo, Yuzuru! —volvió a exclamar Saya, sosteniéndose de Nobu. Si Yuzuru no subía en ese mismo momento ella estaba segura de que cometería fratricidio.

—¡Adoptaré a Shoma antes que tú si no subes! —lo amenazó Misha, que se resguardaba del viento para no arruinar su peinado.

Yuzuru hizo chirriar sus dientes, pero aún así termino de subir; la amenaza de Misha había hecho efecto en él. Una vez dentro del autobús, pasó de largo hacía la parte trasera, pero alguien le tomo del brazo. Molesto, reviró, pensando que se trataba de Javier, pero no fue así.

—¡Tienes que pagar, muchacho! —exigió un robusto hombre, señalando un aparatejo a su lado. Yuzuru se zafó de su agarre con molestia, para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¿Pagar? ¿Qué tengo que pagar?

—Tu pasaje, ¿qué más?

 _«¿Pasaje? ¿Qué es un pasaje?... ¡Oh, el hombre feo habla de ese pasaje!»_ Recordó lo que dijo Misha sobre los pasajes de bajo costo de los plebeyos, así que saco su billetera y tomo su _black card_ , para luego colocarla sobre la pequeña máquina cuadrada de pantalla azul.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el chófer, mirándole como se mira a un loco de remate.

—Estoy pagando el mugroso pasaje de este mugroso autobús; qué no es obvio.

—¡¿Con eso?! —El hombre señaló su tarjeta, sumamente asombrado de que aquel joven chico de ojos rasgados tuviera una tarjeta negra como esa.

—¡¿Tienes algún problema?! —rugió furioso de que aquella maquina colocara un _“error”_ en su pantalla, le dio un golpe con su zapato pero la máquina seguía diciendo lo mismo—. ¡Tu máquina está descompuesta!

—¡No golpees la máquina, muchacho!

¡Vaya mundo de plebeyos! Señoras groseras y feas, autobuses sucios y feos, chóferes atrevidos y feos… ¡y máquinas para pagar descompuestas! Los pobres eran personas muy fuertes para aguantar cosas como estas todos los días.

Por suerte, antes de que Yuzuru siguiera quejándose de aquel aparato con el chófer, Javier lo interceptó y le tomo desde la cintura con una de sus grandes manos; algo que hizo que Yuzuru se callara en el acto.

—Yo arreglo esto —le susurro en su oído, tan cerca que sintió su cálido aliento acariciar aquella zona.

Yuzuru observo al chófer, pensando que éste los estaba viendo, pero por suerte tenía su atención ocupada en revisar que su obsoleta máquina no tuviera abolladuras. Suspiró aliviado, aunque luego se reprendió de aquello. Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a los acercamientos de ese tonto cuida caballos. Negó con la cabeza quitándose la sensación de calidez en su oreja y miró a todos lados notando que los asientos estaban ocupados, ¿dónde se suponía que se sentaría? Guardo su tarjeta sintiéndose estafado, el plebeyo ahora estaba pagando su pasaje y ni siquiera había un asiento donde sentarse. ¿Qué clase de servicio tan malo era ese? Resignado se colocó en un pequeño espacio libre, justo en el medio del autobús, y apoyó la espalda en la ventana detrás suyo.

—Esto es genial, es igual a los autobuses que suben los protagonistas de las novelas que ve el tío Brian, ¡mira, incluso están esas cosas amarillas en el techo para sujetarse! —Lo sorprendió un Misha maravillado, llegando hasta su lado, mientras tomaba miles de fotos con su celular—. ¡Y mira cuantas bolsas! ¡Me tomaré una foto con la señora de las bolsas de allá atrás! —dicho esto, se fue hacía la parte trasera y comenzó a sacarse fotos junto a una señora que le miraba asustada.

—Necesito sentarme —gruño Saya, segundos después de subir, buscando algo con la mirada. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, fue hasta el asiento que un chico de gruesos anteojos y brackets ocupaba y se paro delante de él con la prepotencia digna de un matón—. Tienes dos opciones, pequeña rata de dientes de metal, te paras y me cedes el asiento amablemente o sufres la consecuencia de una mujer con dolor de pies por sus bonitos pero dolorosos tacones número doce. —Al terminar de decir esto, el pobre muchacho se levantó como un resorte de su asiento y se lo cedió con nerviosismo. Saya sonrió y se sentó cruzándose de piernas.

Yuzuru pensó en ese momento que su hermana era adoptada, de otra manera no se imaginaba como una criatura como ella podía compartir la misma sangre que él.

—Mira, Willy, esto es fácil de entender —escuchó a su otro amigo, Nobu, hablar y reviró a verlo—. Tú me das ese asiento y yo te doy esta piedra que encontré.

—M-me llamo Alexander... Y-y no lo sé… mamá dice que no debo aceptar nada de los extraños —repuso el chico, de quizás ocho años, titubeante.

—¿Qué me dices de dos piedras y —Busco en sus bolsillos y saco una goma de mascar y un dulce multicolor— estas golosinas?

—B-bueno, y-yo…

—Eres un chico inteligente, Willy, sabes que esto te conviene. No tendrás una oportunidad como esta en toda tu pobre y miserable vida. Tomas lo que te ofrezco y me das el asiento o sigues siendo el pequeño y asustadizo niño de mamá por lo que te resta de existencia.

—Y-yo… e-esto... bien. —Nobu sonrió y estrechó su mano.

—Nobu sí está hecho para los negocios —habló Javier a su lado, produciendo que Yuzuru diera un respingo dándose cuenta de su presencia—. Aunque no sé si es siquiera legal hacer uso de sus crueles artimañas con un niño… —Javier observo al pobre niño bajarse de su asiento para dárselo a Nobu, para luego desviar la mirada hacía Saya—. Y tu hermana hubiera sido una excelente mafiosa si le daban la oportunidad.

—Quizás por eso mis padres le dieron un puesto de trabajo en nuestras empresas cuando amenazó con irse a la competencia; es mejor tener a los enemigos cerca. —Javier rió al escuchar esto.

—¿Qué pasa con Misha? —pregunto señalando al aludido, quien hablaba con elocuencia a los pasajeros del fondo, sin dejar de tomar fotos—. Ha subido un montón de nuevas fotos a sus redes sociales; la foto con la señora de las bolsas es muy graciosa, sobre todo por la cara asustada de la señora —río, mostrándole la foto en cuestión desde su celular.

—Creo que él es el más feliz con viajar en este vehículo de plebeyos.

—¿Tú no estás feliz?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Viajar por estos medios es algo que jamás podría gustarme, ¿cómo hace tu gente para hacerlo todo el tiempo? —cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad.

—¿”Mi gente”? —Javier volvió a reír suavemente, mientras Yuzuru se mordía los labios molesto. Un gesto que a Javier le pareció sumamente tierno—. Con el tiempo llegas a acostumbrarte, además no es tan malo.

—El auto de casa es mucho más cómodo —susurró suavemente, observándolo de reojo—. Si te mudas no podrás usarlo.

—… Quizás tengas razón.

—Siempre tengo razón.  —Javier negó con diversión.

—Pero así es como debe ser. Este es mi mundo… Y es mejor volver a el antes de que siga creyendo en imposibles.

—¿imposibles? —pregunto, pero el español solo se limito a sonreír.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, la sonrisa de Javier era algo dolorosa de observar para Yuzuru, se preguntaba qué le pasaba, por qué se veía tan triste. Jamás había entendido a Javier, y cuando creía que comenzaba a entenderlo, éste se refugiaba en una especie de coraza dura que no dejaba entrar a nadie más que a él mismo. Se sentía frustrado, algo desesperado. Por primera vez, Yuzuru quería romper esa coraza y descubrir que había dentro. Quería entender sus sonrisas, sus palabras, sus acciones… ¿Por qué quería hacerlo? No lo sabía, solo lo sentía. Todo era tan confuso para el más joven, habían tantas emociones dentro suyo que se sentía exhausto.

El autobús comenzó a llenarse cada vez más y pronto ya estaban repletos. El más joven estuvo a punto de de gritarle a ese tonto chófer de que dejara de subir gente cuando allí dentro apenas se podía respirar, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, dos brazos se colocaron a ambos lados de su cabeza y un cuerpo más grande e imponente que el suyo se posiciono frente a él. Observó con asombro a Javier, pero no pudo formular ningún ácido comentario para alejarlo. No cuando el calor irradiando de aquel cuerpo lo hacía sentirse extraño.

—Hay mucha gente —fue lo único que dijo Javier como excusa, Yuzuru solo asintió y bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—No —confeso y, sin dejar lugar a más preguntas, tomo con ambas manos la camisa de Javier y lo atrajo un poco más hacía él, para luego mirarlo a los ojos fijamente—. ¡Me siento terrible! —grito, y luego dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho frente suyo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

El madrileño no dijo nada, sin embargo, colocó el mentón sobre la cabeza del japonés y lo acurruco más a su lado, protegiéndolo de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Era como si ambos se hubieran sumergido en una especie de burbuja aislante, que les hacía creer que estaban solos y que no permitía que ningún ruido se colara por sus paredes.

¿El tiempo podría detenerse por una vez y dejarlos olvidados allí? Se preguntó Yuzuru inconscientemente, pero el mundo no funcionaba de ese modo. Y de un momento a otro, Javier se separó de él y le indico que habían llegado.

Bajo en completo silencio del autobús, aturdido entre sus propios sentimientos, escuchando como sus amigos y hermana hablaban sobre la nueva experiencia que habían tenido. Y cuando Javier se posiciono a su lado, con el claro signo de querer hablarle, Yuzuru se adelantó con rapidez y comenzó hablar con Misha de cualquier tema irrelevante.

Luego de unas cuadras, llegaron a una bonita casa con jardín y con un enorme cartel luminoso, que desencajaba totalmente con aquella propiedad, que decía: _“Bienvenidos a la fabulosa fiesta secreta del genial Patrick”._ Yuzuru no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos al leer la palabras “secreta”, ahora confirmaba con más convicción que Patrick estaba mal de la cabeza. Además, ¿qué pasaba con todo ese infernal ruido? La música estaba muy alta.

Yuzuru camino lentamente detrás de sus amigos, pensando que aquella fiesta era muy diferente a como se la imaginaba. Y eso que ni siquiera había entrado. De pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió y el anfitrión los recibió con una resplandeciente sonrisa y con un extravagante saco rojo de lentejuelas que combinaban con sus zapatos. En la parte izquierda, por encima del bolsillo, un prendedor dorados que tenía escrito en letras negras: _“Soy el genial Patrick”._ Los chicos entrecerraron sus ojos al verlo.

—¡Por fin llegaron! Pensé que se habían perdido.

—Cómo podríamos perdernos si colocaste carteles luminosos en forma de flecha todo el camino hacia esta casa… —Señaló Saya, Patrick observó los carteles de luces rojas que adornaban las calles y asintió creyendo que aquella fue una buena idea de su brillante cabeza—. Aún no entiendo como es que tus padres no se enteran de tus “secretas” fiestas.

—Ellos están en Shanghai cerrando un trato y no volverán hasta el fin de semana, además está casa nunca la usamos, así que ellos nunca podrían enterarse —explicó el canadiense con sabiduría, llamando con la mano a un camarero, que llegó hasta ellos con una bandeja que llevaba cinco pequeños vasitos con una sustancia de color azul dentro de ellos—. Es la tradición —explico hacía Yuzuru, quien tomó uno de los vasitos al igual que el resto, pero negándose a beberlo al oler que se trataba de alcohol. Sin embargo, antes siquiera de decirle a Patrick que no lo bebería, una mano arrebato su vaso y tomo el contenido.

—Yuzuru no puede beber alcohol —se excuso Javier, devolviendo el vaso vació a la bandeja.

 _«Y tú, ¿desde cuándo bebes?»_ Pregunto en su mente. Nunca había visto a Javier beber, y ni siquiera sabía que lo hacía. Le molestaba desconocer esa parte suya.

—¡Las alergias!, ¡cierto! Olvide las alergias del gordito. Eres muy delicadito. —Yuzuru chirrió sus dientes al escucharlo burlarse de él.

—¡¿Por qué usas un saco rojo?! —Los interrumpió Misha escandalizado, mientras se quitaba el sobretodo y dejaba ver un saco del mismo color con unos bordados de flores negras—. ¡Se supone que te vestirías con uno verde! ¡Eso dijiste en tus redes! —El pelirrojo sacó su celular y mostró a todos lo que Patrick había escrito en Twitter. Y, efectivamente, el Tweet decía exactamente: _“Hoy me pondré un saco verde esmeralda en mi fabulosa fiesta secreta; porque soy genial. ¡Los espero a todos esta noche!”_

—Sigo insistiendo… cómo es que tus padres no se enteran de tus fiestas… —susurro Saya incrédula.

—Cambie de opinión, pienso que el verde no me favorece lo suficiente. Además, mi saco es mucho más genial que el tuyo, ¡y mira mis zapatos! —Patrick elevo sus zapatos y dejo ver sus doradas suelas. En la suela derecha llevaba escrito: _“Soy”_ , y en la izquierda: _“Genial”_.

Yuzuru ahora creía que los niveles de estupidez de Patrick aumentaban cada año un poco más.

—Tienes que admitir que no puedes ganarle a esos zapatos —aseguro un sarcástico Nobu, notando la gran sonrisa de victoria del canadiense.

—¡Eres un tramposo, dijiste verde! —prosiguió Misha, sin darse por vencido, pero fue dejado de lado cuando todos entraron y no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlos.

Dentro todo era un caos para Yuzuru, no había más que algunas luces de colores alumbrando y la gente estaba por doquier. Tropezó contra varios cuerpos, y cada vez que se adentraba un poco más en aquella casa, la creencia de que no debería estar allí aumentaba. Y cuando el canadiense los llevó hasta la sala principal, donde todo el mundo parecía bailar, noto que algo andaba mal.

 _«¡¿Qué rayos…?!»_ Pensó al ver cómo todas esas personas se movían de una manera nada ética. Él había bailado antes, pero aquello no se parecía en nada a los bailes de la gente civilizada. Todos estaban tan juntos, demasiado juntos… ¡aquello era vergonzoso incluso de mirar! _«Misha, Nobu, Saya… Javier, todos ellos… ¿bailaron de la misma manera cuando venían sin mi? ¿Javier bailaba así… con otras personas… con mujeres?»_ Al preguntarse esto, un agudo dolor atravesó su pecho. Se tocó aquella parte con la mano, y no supo exactamente por qué, pero tuvo muchas ganas de pegarle a Javier. Y es más, le pego con el pie en la espinilla.

—Soy solo yo, ¿o hay más gente que el año pasado? —pregunto su hermana, quitándose los tacones.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… tienes razón —contesto el anfitrión, un poco pensativo.

—Patrick —intervino Javier, acariciándose la parte adolorida, y colocándose a un costado de Yuzuru para evitar que la gente lo roce al pasar por la sala—, dime que conoces a todos lo que se encuentran aquí.

El canadiense lo observo en silencio por unos largos minutos, para luego desviar su mirada por todo el lugar y finalmente volver a colocarla en el rostro del español.

—En realidad, ustedes son las únicas personas que he reconocido en toda la noche.

—¡No puedo creer que invitaras a desconocidos a tu propia casa! —rugió Yuzuru molesto, ¡sabía que haber venido era mala idea!—. ¡Esta gente puede ser asesina serial!

—Tampoco nos vayamos a los extremos, Yuzu —dijo Nobu, agarrando un vaso de la bandeja que llevaba en manos uno de los tantos camareros que habían—. Vinimos a divertirnos, y no sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a divertir. —Y con esto anunciado, se perdió por medio de la multitud.

—Dicen que en una fiesta todos se hacen amigos, ¡así que me voy hacer amigos! —secundo el ruso, abriéndose paso y caminando hacía un grupo de personas con cabello de colores.

—No camine todas esas cuadras con infernales tacones para nada —repuso Saya con decisión, arrebatando una botella de alcohol a un chico y tomando un gran sorbo de ella—. ¡Te encargo a mi hermano, Javi!

—¡Un minuto, Saya! ¡Vuelve aquí o le diré a mamá! —grito Yuzuru, pero su hermana no lo escucho y también se perdió en medio de la multitud—. ¡No puedo creer lo irresponsables que están siendo todos!

—Tómalo con calma, gordito —recito Patrick con diversión—. Bueno, disfruten de mi fabulosa fiesta secreta. Me voy a recibir a los demás invitados, que estoy seguro no invite, pero que recibiré con una sonrisa. —Y así, el canadiense se fue dejándolos solos.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunto Javier luego de un largo e incomodo silencio, pero Yuzuru le miró con una cara que decía: _“¿En serio piensas que bailare de esta forma contigo?”_. Por lo que Javier suspiro—. Por eso te dije que era mejor no venir…

—Pero tú y los demás vinieron todos estos años sin mi, así que pensé que algo de bueno tenían que tener estas tontas fiestas —gruño el menor, cruzándose de brazos, sumamente molesto—. ¡Pero solo hay poca luz, alcohol y gente moviéndose indecorosamente! Hablando de eso, ¡no te me restriegues, fea! —gruño hacía una chica que bailaba a su lado tratando de llamar su atención.

—Mejor busquemos un lugar más tranquilo —propuso el español, tomándole de la muñeca y llevándolo lejos de allí.

Caminaron en medio de la gente un par de minutos, hasta que encontraron refugio en el cuarto de lavandería, allí no había ni una persona y el sonido de la música apenas si llegaba. Yuzuru se soltó de Javier y se sentó sobre el lavarropas, mientras se cruzaba de brazos viendo como el mayor tomaba una toalla de la repisa y la colocaba en suelo para sentarse.

—Es que el suelo está frío —se excuso sonriendo, Yuzuru bufo y desvió la mirada—. ¿Vamos a quedarnos todo la noche aquí?

—¡¿Quieres salir y divertirte con los demás?! —profirió con ira, quitándose la bufanda que le había colocado el español y tirándosela en el rostro—. ¡Pues si quieres ve y baila con esas mujeres que te quisieron de pareja allá fuera! ¡Si sales ahora quizás las encuentres esperándote!

Aún no olvidaba como muchas de las chicas de la fiesta quisieron sacar a bailar a Javier mientras estaban buscando un lugar más tranquilo. ¡De solo recordar como esas manos tocaban su torso e incluso su rostro una furia invadía todo su cuerpo! ¡Maldición, se sentía tan irritado!

—Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me voy —soltó Javier, levantándose y caminando hacía la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba por abrirla sintió como unas manos tiraban de su camisa hasta hacerlo revirar. El mayor suspiro y observo a Yuzuru, esperando que dijese algo, pero el menor ni siquiera sabía el por qué de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo había reaccionado por instinto—. Nos estamos portando como idiotas.

—Tú eres el idiota —dijo sin soltarlo, pero tratando de calmarse. Cuando escuchó a Javier decir que se iría la irritación que había estado sintiendo cambio por un insoportable dolor en el pecho. ¿Estaría enfermo del corazón? Últimamente estaba sintiendo ese dolor muy seguido. Cuando Kikuchi volviera le diría que lo acompañe a hacerse un chequeo médico—. ¡¿Por qué quieres irte?! ¡¿Es para estar con alguna de esas mujeres?!

—Y luego me dices “idiota” a mi…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nada. Tan solo tienes razón, yo soy el único idiota esperando algo que jamás pasará. —Yuzuru observaba todos los gestos de Javier, tratando de entender a qué se debían. Era como si el mayor estuviera luchando contra algo. De pronto, Javier exclamó en español—. **_¡Yo soy el mayor idiota de todos!_**

—¡¿P-por qué… por qué siempre haces eso?! —le recrimino, ahora frustrado.

—Hacer, ¿qué?

—¡Eso! —grito Yuzuru, presionando con más fuerza la tela de la camisa con sus puños—. ¡Decir cosas sin sentido y no explicarlas!

—¿Cosas sin sentido? —repitió Javier incrédulo, sintiéndose también molesto—. ¡Te lo tengo que explicar con palitos y todo! **_¡Joder!_ **

—¡No me trates como un niño, plebeyo! —rugió el japonés sumamente ofendido—. ¡Yo no sé tu idioma para entender lo que dices!

Javier, también frustrado, se frotó el rostro con fuerza y luego tomó los puños de Yuzuru con sus propias manos, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. El menor sintió como el aire se hacía cada vez más pesado y doloroso, sentía sus vías respiratorias arder cada vez que el aire ingresaba. Pero el orgullo dentro suyo le impedía retroceder, se obligaba a mantener la espalda recta y la vista fija en los penetrantes ojos frente suyo.

—Así que no puedes entenderme —susurro Javier en dirección de sus labios, a Yuzuru le recorrió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo—. Entonces déjame explicarte de una forma menos complicada. —Y sin esperar un segundo más, Javier acorto la escasa distancia que los separaba y presiono con fuerza sus labios en los suyos.

Quemaba; sus labios siendo cruelmente succionados quemaban.

Ardía; su cuerpo ardía en llamas.

Dolía, sus fuertes y rápidos latidos dolían.

La humedad de los labios del español sobre los suyos lo estaban volviendo loco, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y la ansiedad de querer más lo estaban matando. Y cuando quiso corresponder a aquel beso posesivo y agresivo, no pudo, porque Javier se alejo de él después de morder suavemente su labio inferior, dejándolo ahogar un jadeo en el fondo de su garganta.

—Quise hacer esto desde que te vi con mi chaqueta puesta... En realidad, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás... No te imaginas cuanto —susurro abriendo los ojos, mirándole como si fuera lo más precioso que vio en toda su vida. Lo que más anhelaba pero, que sabía, jamás tendría. Probar lo prohibido y vivir toda su vida atormentándose con aquella adictiva sensación en sus labios iban a ser su peor castigo—. Lo siento… voy a vivir toda mi vida envenenado de esta manera por ti —continuó, soltando sus manos, y alejándose, dispuesto a irse de allí. A perderse entre rostros y miradas que no eran las de Yuzuru.

Sin embargo, antes de que Javier abandonará la habitación, una chaqueta impactó en su cabeza produciendo que éste se quejara del dolor producido por el cierre metálico. Pero antes siquiera de preguntar el por qué de aquello, unas delgadas manos volvían a tirar de su camisa y unos inexpertos labios reclamaban más.

Porque, al parecer, Javier no era él único envenenado aquella noche.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La camisa que Evgenia y Alina hicieron para Yuzuru, es la misma camisa que usó en el FaOI Toyama del 2014.  
> Me pareció muy linda, por eso quise usarla en este capí. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
